Plans and Changes
by hayley76
Summary: AU story - Olivia arrives at Harvard and meets Fitz for the first time. Will meeting him then change who and what they become - to themselves and to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Changes**

**Chapter One**

Yale.

Olivia let the word pass through her brain as she tried to keep her hands from visibly shaking. She'd always been going to Yale. Her father had gone to Yale. Her mother, well, she'd been a "Princeton Princess," at least that's what her father called it. But Olivia Pope had been wearing onesies which were emblazoned with "Yale" on them since before she could even roll over. She shook her head as she walked across the expanse of the quad. Yale would forever remind Olivia of her father, of her parents. Of football games and family trips to scout the campus. Of long dinner talks about dreams and plans. Hours of debate prep with her parents coaching her. Her father, Justice Harwood Pope, had driven her to be better, work harder, get better grades, and never lose a debate. Her mother, Margaret Pope, sitting there, helping her, guiding her with quiet strength. Teaching her how to prep a defense, cross a witness, spot a lie, and always hold her temper.

_"Olivia," her mother took Olivia's hand in her own, waiting for eye contact. "You are a smart, strong, beautiful woman. People will be intimidated by that. You never let that change you. Be who you are. Use your mind. Trust your instincts." She kissed Olivia's cheek. "You're going to be a wonderful lawyer one day."_

_"Supreme Court justice, momma." She'd laughed and tapped her pen against her teeth. "I will be a great Supreme Court justice and I will rule fairly and fight for justice and equality." _

_"You do that baby. You be the best justice this country has seen. But whatever you do, wherever you are, I will always be proud of you Livvy." _

Olivia felt her legs start to give out as she sank into the cool grass. Yale. That had been the plan. She looked up, feeling the hot warmth slip down her cheeks, and blinked until the sign came into focus.

Harvard.

Olivia swallowed hard to keep the sob back. She'd cried enough for a lifetime; she was done with that. _Time to grow up, Olivia._

Plans change.

"Yo, POTUS, move your ass." Fitz heard his fraternity brother yelling at him, but his eyes were fixed on the small frame that had practically crumbled onto the ground not twenty feet from him. "Hey," Jake jogged over. "Grant, are you hearing me?"

"Yeah, I..." Fitz tried to clear his head, tried to stop looking at her, but he couldn't.

"Jesus, Grant, come on. We have one last weekend before Mellie and her... whatever they are get back to campus. One last weekend of freedom before classes and Navy bullshit and..." Fitz tuned it out, all of it. He didn't want to think about Millie or Navy or anything. He was walking towards her before Jake's words registered. "She's probably just some homesick freshman, bro. Come on." Fitz shook his head and held up a hand backwards at Jake as he approached the slight young woman sitting in the grass.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Fitz crouched down next to her, more than ready to get a look at the woman. "You're..."

She swiped at her eyes. "I'm fine." Her tone clipped and terse as her chin rose. "I just wanted to take a moment to look at one of the most historic buildings in American academia." She nodded towards the ancient building.

Fitz sat down on the ground. "There are better sights on campus with more history." He was still waiting for her to turn her head, just a little, so he could see her face. "My name is Fitzgerald. Fitz. Grant, that is. I mean, I'm Fitz Grant."

She turned then, finally, and looked at him. His breath caught and he saw her chest stop at the same time. He smiled just a little, glad to see the same reaction from her. At least he wasn't the only one effected. "Olivia. Olivia Pope." She glanced over him once before turning back towards the building. "You're going to get grass stains." She said, almost dismissively.

He chuckled, resisting the urge to reach out and tuck a piece of her hair back behind her ear. The mass of brown fell over her shoulders with soft waves of curls at the ends. What would it feel like? He didn't know, but he wanted to. He wanted to know a lot more about Miss Olivia Pope.

"If I'm going to get grass stains, then it stands to reason you will too." He put his hand out to her. "How about we both salvage our outfits from that extreme tragedy?"

She glanced up at him, hesitating, and then pushed herself up, ignoring his hand. "Thank you. I'm fine. I was just getting the lay of the land. I want to prep for mock debate tomorrow."

Fitz fought the urge to grin. Something they could have in common. His chest relaxed. "You're on debate?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, well, tomorrow will be my first day, but yes, I've earned a spot on the team. I want one of the captain spots, though, so I need to prep."

Fitz put his hands in his pocket as he watched her adjust the backpack slung over her shoulder. "I could help." He reached out and touched the crinkle that appeared between her brows. "I could help you prep."

"You're on the debate team?" Her voice trembled but she didn't pull back. His breathing fell into sync with hers.

"I was. Captain, four years." The world around them had dissolved and it was just him, standing there, looking at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "I'm one of the grad advisors this year."

"Oh." She started to step back but he touched her shoulder with his other hand.

"Please, Olivia, Livvy, just one minute?" He would've begged. She could've made him and he would've done it. He'd never begged a woman for anything but he'd have begged her for one more minute. One more minute with her - there. She worried her lip, chewing it slightly.

She nodded, her chocolate eyes staring right at him. "One minute."

They stood there, amidst the chaos of the busy campus, together. For the first time in his life, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III felt his world slide into place. He'd never felt so at peace. That scared the hell out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Two**

Olivia checked herself in the mirror one more time. She wished she'd managed to meet with Cyrus, Mr. Beene, she mentally corrected herself. He was the reason she was even at Harvard. She smoothed her hands over the sides of her blouse and then touched the gold and diamond pendant that rested just under her neck.

_Olivia trudged into the kitchen, barely hearing her cousins' loud whoops coming from the other room. The house was so unlike her own. She rubbed her temple as she placed her backpack in one of the chairs._

_She missed home. _

_"Olivia? Child, do you have a headache again?" Her aunt's voice grated on her as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Her aunt managed to stay upbeat and chipper. _

_Olivia wanted to scream or throw something or... she didn't know what, but to __**do**_ something, **say** _something. But the ingrained, tight control she'd spent so many years developing, the control her parents had nurtured and praised, wouldn't let her. So she dug out the ibuprofen and took two as she swallowed more water, wishing more than anything that her cousins could turn off the incessant racket of the television; she knew they wouldn't. Not until someone made them when it was time for bed. _

_"Livvy, baby," her aunt came over and hugged her shoulders. It took everything in her to not cringe and pull back as the scent of vinegar and meat permeated the air around her. "There are two envelops on the counter. Go on child, let's see what they say." Her aunt nudged her gently towards the counter before going back to the stove. "They seem to be awful thick. That means good things, right?" _

_"Maybe," Olivia looked at the two manila envelopes in front of her. Yale and Harvard. She swallowed. She hesitated, hated the thoughts running through her head. Wishing she were standing at home, with her parents, opening what would no doubt be the path to her future. Hating her aunt and uncle, her cousins, the cacophony of noise and the whirlwind of chaos that inhabited the house. Despising the argument she'd had with her parents in the car that night. Wanting more than anything to take back the words. _

_Her head pounded even more. This time she did withdraw when her aunt came to her side and put a hand on her arm. "Baby, they'd be so proud of you. It's everything y'all worked so hard for. Go on now, open those." _

_Olivia opened the first one - Yale - and read the first line, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to enter with the freshman class..." She pushed it away. She ripped into the second one, forcing down the lump that was forming in her throat, Harvard insignia embossed at the top. "We congratulate you on being accepted..." _

_"Well?" _

_"They both accepted me. Harvard and..." her voice hitched. "I'm sorry, Aunt Delia, I don't feel up to dinner tonight." Olivia scooped up both of the packets of paper and her water bottle and grabbed her backpack. She tried to say something else, but it got stuck in her airway and she shook her head as her aunt started to say something, racing towards the guest room she'd been living in for the past three months. She tossed her bag on the bed and slid to the floor, back against the side of the mattress. She never knew how long she sat like that - staring at the two letters - Yale or Harvard. She only knew, when she finally stood, there was no more question. She could never go back. She could never go back to her old life. Never get her parents back. She had to let go of it all. _

_The missive from Yale and the rest of the packet made a satisfying thud as it fell into the metal trash can which had been put in her room. _

Olivia blinked again, clearing her mind. She was not going back. She was going to the first meeting of the debate team. She would see Cyrus, Mr. Beene damn it, they'd do a late lunch and then she'd come back and unpack. She slipped her feet into the brown leather pumps, grabbed her purse, checking to make sure her phone and keys were in there, and shoved the campus map that sat on top of it in the front pocket. A quick glance around the room and Olivia headed out the door towards her future.

Fitz sat next to his mentor, Professor Beene, Cyrus as he was now allowed to call him, while they observed the undergraduate members of the debate team. Some were reading while others were clustered up, engrossed in their own conversations. He still hadn't seen Olivia since he walked her to her room the afternoon before. He could kick himself for not getting her number, offering to walk or drive her to the debate meeting today. Something, anything, just to be close. But her eyes had looked so lost. He'd touched her cheek and told her to get some rest, promised this afternoon's meeting would be challenging and she'd need it. A warmth had flowered in his chest when she turned, ever so slightly, into his touch before stepping back.

"What makes this girl so special, Cyrus? This isn't you. You don't get this excited about new students, especially not freshmen debate candidates you're going to have to spend a year kicking into shape." Fitz stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. He'd agreed to be the graduate consultant for the team because Cyrus had asked.

"I won't need to kick her into shape." Cyrus scanned the students. Fitz knew what he was doing. He was already sorting them. The "serious" ones from the others. The ones that Cyrus might, _might_, deem worthy enough to tap as a protégé from the ones who were there because it looked good on a resume. "She's been groomed for this for years, maybe even more than you, Fitzgerald." Cyrus smirked at him.

He made a chuffing sound and rolled his eyes. "Doubt that. She didn't grow up in the shadow of Big Jerry."

He turned as he heard the heavy door behind them slam. There she was, the sun streaming in around her, chest heaving. It lasted only a second as she scurried out of the doorway and down the aisle towards them.

"Cy-, Mr Beene," she blushed. Fitz felt his heart stumble just a little as the color flooded her cheeks. She was adorable when she did that. "I'm so sorry. I saw 'annex' on the map and I thought... I didn't realize there were..." She bent over and braced her hands on her knees.

Cyrus put a hand on her back. "Breathe, Liv. In and out." Cy chuckled, but Fitz wasn't finding anything funny about the little wheeze that came from her. "Liv, your inhaler?" She shook her head and held up a finger at him. "Damn it, Liv. You're still early. Even if you weren't, a few minutes wouldn't have been worth..."

Fitz saw the look when she raised her head, never more glad it was directed at Cyrus. But Fitz worried as she stood, still gasping. He could see her struggling to take each breath, slowly, focused. "A drink?" He grabbed the aluminum sports bottle he'd taken to carrying and opened it for her. "It's just water. It's cold, so go slow." She nodded and took a couple of short sips before handing it back to him.

"Thanks." It was still breathy. Fitz felt his pants get tighter. Damn.

"Fitz, _this_ is the young lady I was telling you about." Cyrus put an arm gently around her shoulder. "Olivia Pope."

"We've met, Cy-." Olivia groaned and Fitz wanted to do the same thing. "I'm never going to get used to calling you, Mr. Beene." She turned and smiled at Cyrus. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

Cyrus leaned down and kissed her head. "Because you'd be miserable if you didn't and I can't have my goddaughter miserable." Fitz blinked and stared at Cyrus as he turned Olivia around and pointed her towards the stage. "Go, be great."

"She's your goddaughter?" Fitz hissed after she was well out of earshot. "Are you kidding me? And you just now thought to mention that?"

Cyrus gave him an odd look as Olivia went and pulled a packet out of the prep box. "I told you she'd been groomed for this. You really do need to learn to trust me Fitzgerald." He shook his head, "you just need to learn to trust me." Fitz watched as Cyrus walked down to the podium and called everyone to attention.

Olivia sat, still reading the packet, nodding at the appropriate places, as if she were a third-year candidate, not a freshman. When Cyrus called her up first, without any preamble or allowing her to watch the older students, then paired her against one of the seniors who Fitz knew well, had mentored on the team the previous year himself, Fitz fought to stay seated, to not rescue her from what he was sure was going t be utter embarrassment. He could mentor her. That would be the perfect solution. Fury rose at Cyrus for doing this to her, but the man leaned against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world as Olivia climbed the few stairs and stood behind her own podium, looking composed and serene.

By the end of the debate, Fitz was sure Cyrus had trained her himself. She'd eviscerated the opposition, then deftly countered her own arguments when Cy had them switch sides. Every argument had been logical, firm, and grounded in fact. She'd waited until the senior gave her enough of an opening and then had ripped his points apart. Fitz was leaning forward, enthralled by the little slip of a woman standing on the stage, completely collected with no emotions on her face. He would ask her out for lunch, or dinner. They could take a long walk after. Maybe, shit, he didn't know. There was a party at the frat house, but he wasn't taking her there. He hated them anyway. He was only in it because he was a legacy, already vetted and delivered when he'd stepped on campus to the same band of brothers three generations of Grants had belonged to. Ok, so maybe he'd take her for a drive. That could work. He was working the details out in his head, staring at Olivia as she gave her close. So completely absorbed in her presence he'd never heard the person sit down behind him.

"Miss me Fitz?"

Fitz took a breath, sat up straighter, and composed himself before turning around. "Hello, Millicent. You're back early."

Millicent Riley smiled at him as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I couldn't stand the thought of you on campus here all alone." Fitz wondered why he never noticed the layer of fakeness that coated even her words. "I came back two days early to help the house get ready for Rush Week and to spend the last two days of summer with you. Aren't you glad to see me, Fitz?" Her voice rose as she said his name.

"Of course I did Milley," Fitz lied. He'd gotten good at that in the last three years. He'd gotten good at playing the role.

"Fantastic." She rose and put her hand out. "Then let's go get some lunch. I have to check in at the sorority house before this evening, but I don't have to actually be there until Monday. So I can spend the rest of the weekend with you." She stood there, waiting for him.

Fitz sighed and stood. "Sure Milley." He couldn't even turn around. If he did he knew he'd walk away from Milley. Walk away from her and walk right up to Olivia. He couldn't do that to her. Olivia deserved more than to be tied up with the infamous Grant family. She was better than that. Better than even Fitz was, and he knew it. So he took Milley's hand and let her lead them up to the back of the large auditorium and out into the warm August day that had turned overcast, much like Fitz's own mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Three**

Olivia was glad her part of the debate practice was over. She held on to the podium for balance as she shook her opponent's hand. She'd seen the woman sit behind Fitz and then watched as he got up and left with her. _Stupid, Olivia. What did you expect?_ She berated herself as she watched the rest of the pairs face off and tried to focus on Cyrus' corrections and interjections. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, then chastised herself for fidgeting. She could hear her mother's voice reminding her that a powerful woman never fidgets. So she clutched the arm of the auditorium chair, her knuckles going white.

"Hey, what'd that chair ever do to you?" Liv startled but recovered as she turned to the man who was now sitting beside her. "I mean, really, do you know the chair? Are you on a first-name basis with it? Did it hurt you? Because I could take it outside and take it apart for you." He flashed a smile at her and put his hand out. "Derrek Harrison. You did a great job up there. Amazing, really. Varznick isn't easy to beat and you scored points. It was impressive."

Olivia laughed. "Do you ever stop talking or do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

"Ohh, that hurts. I'm hurt. And because I'm hurt and you struck the mortal wound, I think you should go out with me tonight to make it up to me." He was still smiling but he leaned sideways against the back of the chair, easily, like he was completely relaxed. "I think I missed your name."

"You can't miss what you aren't told." Olivia sized him up. "You're on the debate team, and you talk a mile a minute, but you're not saying much, which either means you get by on your charm and your looks or that's just a good cover for the fact that you're incredibly smart and you don't want anyone to know."

"Wow." The shocked look told her she'd landed a solid truth. "So you don't keep the barbs to the debate stage. Good to know, definitely good to know."

"Wasn't a barb, was just an assessment. Though I can't figure out why someone would rather his looks and his words give only part of the picture." She couldn't, not really. "If you're smart, you should be smart."

The man stared at her and took a breath. "Let's try again. Harrison, fourth year. You are?"

"Olivia." Cyrus walked up to them. "Harrison?" The edge in his tone was unmistakeable and Olivia tried not to grumble.

"Mr. Beene," Harrison stood and nodded. I was just introducing myself to Olivia. She did a remarkable job up there today."

"She did. Saw your name on my constitutional law roster. Don't miss the first day." He picked up Liv's bag as she stood.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm looking forward to it." Harrison nodded at Liv. "I'll see you at the next practice. Maybe you can take me down a few more pegs after that."

Liv laughed, feeling just a little lighter than she had before. "Keep giving me good material to work with and I think I can handle it." Harrison walked off and she turned to Cyrus. "Lunch? Well, dinner now, maybe?" She bit back a yawn.

"Liv," Cyrus looked serious. The rest of the students had cleared out, leaving just them. "Derrek is a good guy. He is. But he's not for you."

Olivia cocked her head to the side and stared at Cyrus for a moment. "Are you warning me away from him, Cyrus?"

"I'm saying, he's not for you, Liv."

"He seems smart. He's on _your_ debate team, so he must be smart. Hell, he's in Harvard, Cyrus. He was funny. Jesus, how much more vetting do you want to do?"

"He is smart, Liv." Cyrus sighed and walked her up towards the door. "He is smart and he's funny, and he's a player. He has a damned reputation, okay. Just, please, Liv. He's _not_ for you."

"Great." Liv slid into the passenger seat of Cyrus' car and dropped her bag between her legs. "So now I can't date anyone who is on the debate team? Because you'll tell me why they're not worthy?" She glared at Cyrus. "This is my life Cyrus. My life. I get to... I need to... I'm in college now."

Cyrus put his hand on her knee and squeezed it before moving it to the gear stick, shifting the car into gear and pulling out into the street. "You need someone who is more than a good talker, Olivia. You need someone solid."

Olivia stared out the window and tried not to think about the blue-grey eyes that haunted her. "Right. Grounded. From the proper family. With the correct ambitions. Am I getting closer Cyrus?" She didn't even bother to look at him.

"I'm just looking out for you kiddo. It's what... what he would've wanted."

"Well, I'm here, not Yale. So, I think we can skip what they wanted."

"You're here, and I, for one, am thrilled that you are. I wanted you here sooner." Cyrus pulled into a space behind one of her favorite restaurants, a place they'd gone many times with her parents, and cut the engine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't make that happen, Liv. I know how hard-"

She turned, unbuckling her seat belt. "No, you don't. And it wasn't hell, Cyrus, it was just Ohio."

"Worse than hell. It's Democratic." Cyrus got out and was waiting at the door for her.

"I'm apolitical, Cyrus, you know that. A judge has to be."

"Still going for the highest court, hmm?" Cyrus nodded at the hostess and pointed at a far, corner booth. "Can't just be content with being a lawyer and being married to a Supreme Court justice?"

"No." She walked with him, his hand resting lightly at the small of her back, guiding her along. "I want to effect change, Cyrus. You know that. Pursue justice. I can do that from the best the bench. We both kno-"

"Mr. Beene, hello." Olivia stopped and slid her "formal face" into place as she turned. This was nothing new, they'd get to their table, eventually.

"Millicent." Cyrus sounded pained. Liv looked up at him, wondering what the hell was going on. "Fitzgerald. I thought I'd see you at the end of practice." He sounded pissed, Olivia realized, right before she registered what he was saying and turned her focus on the occupants of the table. He was there, staring at her. He was there, staring at her, while he was on a _date_ with another woman?

"Well, like I told Fitz, I just couldn't wait to get back to campus. Europe was nice, but there is only so much you can do before you're ready to get back home to those you love." Olivia tore her attention from Fitz and studied the woman talking to Cyrus. Her smile was there, she said all of the right things, but the tone was wrong and her smile never made it to her eyes. "And who is this charming little thing you have with you? Better be careful Mr. Beene, can't get caught with such young students. You know how people can talk."

"Enough Milley." Fitz's voice was growly and low. "Olivia. Your debate today was impressive."

Olivia looked at him and couldn't fight the smile. "Thanks Fitz. I felt rusty but it was good to get back into the ring. Cyrus," she made a note to use his first name just for the other woman's sake, "was right. I would've missed it anywhere else. I'm sorry you had to leave early. There were several good debates. Harrison's was-," she stopped when she heard the rumble emanate from him. _What was it with men in her life and Harrison?_ Whoa, she gave herself a mental headshake, Fitz was most definitely _not_ a man who was "in" her life or anything else. "Anyway," she refocused on Milley who was sending Fitz what Olivia was sure Milley thought were "subtle" glares, but were anything but that. "Cyrus, we should..." she nodded her head towards the table.

Cyrus' hand was still at her back. "Right, I'm sorry, Milley, Fitz, you'll excuse us. Our table is ready and I'm sure Olivia hasn't eaten all day."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Olivia." Milley tried again to smile but Olivia saw it for what it was. "Oh, I didn't even think to ask, are you planning on rushing?"

"Milley, enough. God, for once, please, enough." Fitz picked up the glass of brown liquid in front of him and took a drink.

"Fitzgerald, I was simply asking her if she's already a legacy. I mean, I assume she isn't, and in that case, I could always put in a word at my house."

Olivia could feel Fitz watching her as he took another drink. "My mother was in a sorority, yes. But I'm not pledging, or rushing. Thank you, though."

Milley nodded, the smile still frozen in place. "Well, if you change your mind... we might be able to work something out."

Cyrus' hand pressed at her back. "Liv."

"It was nice to meet you Millicent." Olivia knew she could keep her tone light and genuine. "Good night Fitz. Have a great start to your classes."

Olivia let Cyrus lead her away and to their table before she heard his reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Four**

"Fitz, I don't understand why _you_ have to go." Millicent had been clinging to him like a damn albatross since the night they ran into Cy and Livvy at the restaurant. He could live with clinging. Hell he'd _been_ doing it. But the whining drove him crazy and she damn well knew it. "You're only the grad advisor I'm sure Cyrus has it covered. You have your own classes to think of. And the first house party of the year is that weekend."

"Milley, there are more than enough men in this house who know you that we can get you an invite if that's what this is all about." Fitz was trying to go through his notes from Cyrus' constitutional law class. They were covering a case about separation of church and state as it pertained to prayer in school and he couldn't focus. "I'll be gone two days Milley. We were apart for 3 months, have spent every break apart since we started dating. Two days won't kill you."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant! That is not the point." Milley tossed a book from where she was laying on his bed and it hit his hip. "I don't want to be 'let in' to the party. I want to go to social engagements with my fiancé. I want to go with you, Fitz. This is ridiculous."

The word fiancé stopped his reading in mid-sentence. "Milley, I've never proposed to you. When I do, you'll know it. Until then, we're not engaged, so don't start saying we are." The anger was simmering just below the surface.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" She slid herself off of his bed and crossed the room, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Tell me, what is it? I only say fiancé because we both know that it will be some day. Besides, you already have my father's blessing. It's just semantics, Fitz."

"No, it's not, Mil." He turned and glared. "It's not semantics. It's about my life. Our lives. My father's plan for my life. I still have to do my time in the Navy, Mil. You can't take me being gone for two days. How are you going to take me being stationed for two years? Huh? What will you do then Mil?"

He saw her blink and watched as the tears miraculously formed. Damn she was good at that. "You know I hate that you're going into the Navy, Fitz. But, there's... there's nothing to be done. A president has to have served. It's practically a requirement these days. You know I hate that you'll be gone and I'll be here. If we were married..."

"Good God, Milley, would you listen to yourself?" Fitz stood, shrugging her hands off of his shoulders. "Maybe I don't want to get married. Maybe I don't want this." He waved his hand between them. "This made match that everyone seems hell bent on turning my life into. Did you ever consider that? Did you consider, for a minute, Mil, that you're going to be miserable for two years?" He bit back the "or the rest of our lives" that he really wanted to say, even meant on some level.

She swiped at her eyes and pulled herself upright, her voice solid and composed. "Fitzgerald Grant, it's about time you got smart and figured out that _I_ am how you are going to get to the White House. I am. I am how you're going to become a Governor, a Senator, and the president. You. Need. Me. You need me and you need my family to get what you want." She walked over to the bed and picked up her purse. "You can call me when you come to your senses about this. And if you don't, I'll be making a phone call," she stopped in the doorway and pinned him with a glare, "to your father. Forget about her, Fitz. Your life is with me, not her." She walked out before he had a chance to even reply.

Fitz sat back down and forced himself to focus on the text and his notes. "Representing for the defense," Fitz read as he wrote the illegible scribbles in his binder, "Harwood Pope." Fitz shook his head. A coincidence, sure. He shoved the heavy book away, knocking over his pen holder. Even his case studies were going to find a way to bring the beautiful Olivia Pope back to his mind. As if she ever left.

Olivia sat, curled up in the over-sized papasan chair, reading the assignment for her sociology class, when she heard the knock at her door. She put the books aside, crossed to the door and opened it, before she remembered she'd forgotten to check the peep hole.

He was there. The man that had caused her four sleepless nights. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry I just-" Fitz ran his hands through his hands and she tried not to smile at the slight curl. "You know what, no. I tried to come up with a million excuses for why I'm here, standing at the door of a freshman who is the goddaughter of one of my favorite professors, my mentor." She watched the emotions pass over his face as he stood there. "I don't want to lie to you, Livvy. I don't. I lie every day. All the time. I'm tired of lying. Can I just for one minute..." Olivia stepped aside.

"Come in Fitz." She waited until he was in and the door closed behind him before she wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to lie to me, Fitz. Not ever." Her words muffled by his chest. She waited until his breathing settled and fell into rhythm with hers before lifting her head, chin still in his chest. "Hi," she whispered, enjoying the blue of his eyes and the way the storm seemed to be passing.

He smiled at her. This time, the smile lit his eyes and she felt the tension releasing from his body. "You're short." He put his hand on the back of her neck and guided her head back to his chest and held her there as he rested his chin on top of it. "And it's perfect. You're perfect."

"I'm not, Fitz." Olivia tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her move. Something churned deep inside. Something she couldn't name but didn't like. "Don't do that. Don't make me be perfect. I'm not."

He stroked her back with his other hand. "Ok, I promise I'll look for your flaws." He kissed the top of her head. "You eat today?"

Olivia shifted and this time he did let her pull back a bit. Her face scrunched a little. "What time is it? I don't know, maybe? Or was that yesterday?"

Fitz let out a suffering sigh. "Livvy. Come on, let's go get you food. You need to eat."

"I do eat. When I remember." She pointed to the empty bags of microwaved popcorn in her trash. "See."

"Popcorn?" Fitz stared at her. "We can do better than popcorn. Liv, you do realize there's a dining hall, right?"

She shrugged. "I like popcorn. It helps me think. And yes, I've been to the dining hall, I just had a lot to get done before the debate trip this weekend." She walked over and picked up the books that were scattered. "Let's just order something in. Chinese?" She stood, put the books on the shelf, and turned to see Fitz staring. "Fitz?"

He blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Sheesh. Ok, maybe _you_ are the one who needs food. I asked if Chinese was okay. We could just order in and talk or something?" The more she said it, the less it sounded like a good idea. She hadn't really thought through the whole idea of spending time alone in her room with him. _He's got Milley. Just keep reminding yourself of that. Just friends. He looks like he needs one. _She gave herself a pep talk as she dialed and ordered the food, picking out a little of just about everything for them to share.

By the time she was done, she found Fitz studying the few knick-knacks she'd brought from home. His finger passed over a picture of her with her parents wearing Yale sweatshirts. "You didn't go to Yale."

"No. Decided to come here instead." She walked over, half wanting to pull his hand away from the photos. She didn't even know why she kept them up.

"Your parents look like they were Yale alums. There was no... they don't mind?" There was no sarcasm, just curiosity.

"My parents would've been proud that I got accepted here." She answered honestly, or at least she hoped that was true. She'd wondered a million times if it were. "They're dead. Last year. So..."

"So you came here." Fitz stopped looking at the pictures and faced her. He reached out, stroked a finger over her cheek. "I'm glad you did." His voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'm glad you're here." He took a step closer towards her, leaned down, his lips hovering over hers.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "Me too," was all she could get out before she rose up on her toes and closed the distance between them, connecting her lips with his. He deepened the kiss, stroking a thumb over the back of her neck and the other at the small of her back. Holding her in place, in his arms.

Her first kiss was as perfect as she could have imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Five**

He was leaning on her door as she opened it and she jumped. "God, Fitz! You scared me." She laughed, reaching back for the handle of her airline bag. He reached around and took it from her.

"If you'd remember to use the peephole, you'd have known I was there, Liv." He tried not to roll his eyes. He'd had this same discussion with her three days in a row. "You have everything? Chargers? Purse? Inhaler?"

She swatted at him. "You're getting to be as bad as Cyrus. Yes, I have everything. I packed three dressier outfits - two just for the debates because I couldn't decide what was more appropriate." He watched as emotions flooded across her face. She was so easy to read, nothing hidden with him, he loved that about her.

"Hey." He stroked her cheek. "Where's your head, Livvy?" He watched her eyes snap back to him.

"I was just thinking that a year ago I'd have called and asked my mom what to wear. She'd probably have picked it out for me and sent it here. She and my dad would be at my first debate." She shook her head. "I'm sorry." He had to strain to hear her. "I just miss them."

He moved the bag and pulled her into his arms. "I know Liv. I know you do." He knew his presence at the debate never be able to replace her parents being there, but he hoped like hell the present he had down in the car would at least help a little. "Come on. We need to get to the airport. Cy will kill me if I let you miss that flight." He tipped her chin up and kissed her.

He'd never understood it when people talked about getting lost in a kiss or how kissing could be even more enjoyable than sex. He'd always thought it was complete bullshit. Until he'd kissed Olivia for the first time. They'd spent a long time kissing that night and he'd loved every second of it. Loved holding her until she fell asleep while they watched a movie. Simple things he'd never experienced with anyone before, certainly not Milley. He felt the light taping on his arm and broke the kiss off, regret already forming in him.

"We have to get through security." He held her chin, studied her face. Her eyes looked better so he nodded. "Come on. Can't let Cyrus stroke out." He linked his fingers through hers, brought them to his lips and kissed them before leading her out of the dorm and to his car.

He loaded the bags and helped her in, then got in the driver's side himself. He reached behind her seat and pulled the rose and the box out from under the seat. "Here."

"Fitz. What did you do? What is this?" He loved the stunned look on her face. "Fitz, really..."

He looked up at the roof of the car, trying to decide if he wanted to laugh or strangle her. "Livvy, just say 'thank you' and open it." He ended up laughing. "Have you never gotten a present before?"

"It's just... you didn't have to get me a present." She lifted the rose to her nose again. "This would've been perfect."

"Livvy, you're killing me. Open. The. Box." He smiled when she laughed and put the rose aside, slide the satin ribbon off the box and opened it. When he heard the sharp intake of air, he put his hand on her knee. "Liv, breathe."

"It's beautiful." He watched her take the gold chain with the heart-shaped pendant out of the box. "Beautiful doesn't even... but I can't, Fitz." He locked eyes with her as he reached over, fiddled with the heart and opened the latch.

"I hope it's okay. Cyrus helped when I told him what I wanted to do." He watched her turn and look and saw the tears. "Livvy, please, no crying. I didn't mean to make you cry. You just wanted them here, and after the other night when we talked, I just thought-"

She leaned over the console and kissed him. "It's amazing. I don't know how but it's beautiful and amazing and the most thoughtful thing."

He wiped the tears away. "I'm glad you like it Livvy." He gave her one quick kiss before starting the engine and heading to the airport. He glanced over as he drove, watched her stare at the pictures inside the locket - one of each of her parents. "I'll help you with it when we get to the airport."

She nodded. "My dad would've liked having you over for dinner. You might've been able to hold your own." He looked over briefly and saw her smiling.

"What about dinners?" He let his free hand rest on her leg until she picked it up and put her hand in his carefully, as if she wasn't quite sure. He laced his fingers through hers and then lifted them to his lips before putting them back on her leg.

"We used to hold mock court at dinner." She leaned her head back on the headrest. "He or my mom, one would take one side and I'd have to take the other."

"So the parent who wasn't pitted against you?"

"Judge, of course."

Fitz laughed. "Like that should've been a foregone conclusion?"

"You have no clue who my father was, do you? Why Cyrus is my godfather?" She lolled her head to the side to look at him. He shook his head no. "Huh. Well, there's a perk to not going to Yale. My father was Justice Harwood-"

"Pope." Fitz hit the brakes at the red light in front of them. He stared at her for a second. "He was, wasn't he? That's why Cyrus has us going over that court case and tearing it apart." He heard the cars behind him honk and focused back on the road. "Your father argued before the Supreme Court."

"Yes, that was my father. He and Cyrus were at the same firm for years until my father got his appointment."

"And your mother?" Fitz gripped the wheel. It wasn't like his family didn't have all the right connections, so he wasn't sure why this was so surprising, but something gnawed in his gut.

He heard her laugh. "My mother was Margaret Pope. A Princeton Princess lawyer."

"Pope and Associates. Holy hell. Pope and Associates was your mother." He slid the car into a space in the airport lot and cut the engine. He was processing through the information. Pope and Associates was huge. Practically everyone his family attended functions with knew of them, most had even them, but no one spoke of it. Margaret Pope had been practically a phantom. Only seen when she was needed, and you prayed she was on your side when you saw her. She not only had stayed out of the spotlight, but had practically kept herself sequestered except for the rarest of occasions she attended with her husband. _That _people had talked about. They'd never spoken of a daughter though. Practically impossible to keep that kind of thing under wraps when you had their kind of status and did what Margaret did. He didn't ask the question he wanted to most instead, he stared at Olivia, still not quite believing it. "You're the daughter of a damned legal dynasty. That's why Cyrus said..."

"Cyrus said what?" Olivia had tipped her head in the way he'd come to know meant she was trying to decipher something.

"He just said that you were maybe the one person in the world who'd had as much practice at debate as I had. I just assumed when he said he was your godfather."

"You assumed he'd trained me." Olivia nodded. "A good assumption, but no." He took the necklace from her and put it on, kissing her neck when he was done, relishing in the little shiver she got from it.

"I'm suspecting there is much, much more..." He groaned as her phone rang.

"Hold that thought." She answered it as she slipped the box and the rose into the front pocket of her purse. "Hi Cy. Yes, I just got here. Yes, actually, he drove me, but I'm assuming you knew that. Yes, we'll see you inside. No, I won't miss the flight. Good-bye Cyrus." She hung up and chuckled. "That man has always been bound for a stroke or a heart attack."

Fitz shook his head getting out of the car at the same time as she did. Of course she wouldn't wait for him to get her door. He took her hand in his, even when she tried to pull it back. Of all of the things she could've told him about her parents, finding out she was the daughter of _those_ Popes was definitely not on his 'could've predicted' list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Six**

They were sitting in his hotel room watching a movie. She enjoyed this with him, but she had to ask the question she'd been avoiding for days. She fingered the locket on her neck.

"Do you want to order delivery or room service? I'm sure we can have some popcorn sent up. I think they probably even ha-" He looked at her. "Livvy? What's wrong? You worried about the debate tomorrow?"

"No. I mean, yes, I am, but that's not... Fitz," she stayed focused on the locket, passing it between her fingers until his hand stilled hers.

"Livvy, look at me. What is it?"

She couldn't. She was too afraid of what she'd see, so she didn't look. "What about Milley, Fitz? I mean, it didn't look like you two were... just friends."

"Livvy," he lifted her into his lap, "I haven't seen Mil since I came to your room that first night. Yes, we'd been together for a long time, but I'm going to break it off with her when we get back. Okay?"

"I didn't mean you had to-" His finger pressed against her lips.

"I've needed to for a long time, Livvy. I should've never let my father push me into this with Milley. I can't keep doing what's expected. We stayed together because it was expected and comfortable. I don't want that anymore."

"What do you want?" She nestled her face into his chest. If she stayed there, just like that, maybe she could breathe. She could believe that it could be just them - Fitz and Olivia - and everything would be okay.

"I want this." She felt his chin rest on her head and his hands snaked around her waist, holding her own in his. "I want to feel like this. Like I do when I'm with you Liv. I want the calm and the peace. I've never had this before and I... I want this. I want you."

"What about her?"

"Let's not worry about Milley, okay?" He leaned down and kissed her in the way that made her head fuzzy. "I like you, Olivia Pope," he said when he finally broke the kiss. "I like you and you're special. I want to get to know more about you. This is where I want to be. If you want me to be?"

She nodded, unsure of what, exactly, she should say, but her mind was still reeling. She was a details person. She needed more specifics. She needed the plan. Her mother had always said to make sure you knew all the facts, all the details. Knowing everything, absolutely everything, was essential to not getting caught unaware. Olivia's ingrained need was in the forefront of her mind at that moment - "the fixer" her mother had been had rubbed off on her and Olivia couldn't help it. She wanted to know why and when and how. And, even if he said she shouldn't, she did worry about Milley. It must be awful to date someone like Fitz for so long and then break up. Olivia couldn't fathom what life would be like after being with Fitz for years and then losing him.

"You're thinking again." His finger smoothed out the crinkle between her brows. "Stop thinking." He kissed her again, this time she did stop thinking.

Fitz held her as she slept. Most of the time it was peaceful and when it wasn't, she'd whimper, sometimes startle a bit, but she never woke. He held her, kissed her shoulder, murmured softly until she'd settled back in again. Fitz hadn't slept at all. He'd been thinking about the question. He'd wondered when it would come up. He knew he should've called Milley, met her somewhere public so she couldn't throw one of her tantrums, and made it clear that they were over. He should've. He should've and he didn't. Now he was on this trip with Olivia. He wasn't going to waste a moment of this time thinking about Milley. He'd just deal with her when he got home.

He smiled and played with the end of her hair as he thought about the previous night, when Olivia had fallen asleep nestled against him while talking politics and debating various current policy initiatives. Her "apolitical" had driven him to let her truly see who he was. Not the Fitzgerald Grant his father wanted, but the one he, himself, wanted to be.

_"Come on Liv, admit it, the Republicans have some good points this year," he held out a spoonful of the chocolate cake topped with the last of the melting vanilla ice cream. She'd protested when he'd ordered dessert too from room service, but hearing her moan as she took the offered bite made his body react and his chest swell with pride. He'd done that, gotten that sound out of her. He shifted uncomfortably as she took a sip of the soda on the nightstand next to her. He wanted to hear her make that sound again and more. He liked taking care of her. _

_"The Democrats do too, Fitz." She wiped her hands on a napkin and started to clear the remnants from dinner off the bed. "I'm just saying it doesn't have to be about a particular party. It can be about a candidate and their ideas. Each candidate, on their own merits. Elections should be that way. They shouldn't be about what positions can be bought by the most money or influence or power." She turned and he couldn't help the smile. "Why in the hell are you smiling like that?" _

_"You." He held his hand out to her and fought his own needs when she took it and sat on the bed next to him. "You are so beautiful with such strong ideas about right and wrong. And they're refreshing and you're right." He wrapped his arms around her, moved her over so she was between his legs, her back against his chest and held her close. _

_"You can't concede that easily, you know," the laughter permeated her voice. "If you're going to be Governor of a state, you need to practice not conceding." _

_"I'm going to do it Livvy. I'm going to win a campaign on the issues. Be a candidate of the people, like you said. Like it was meant to be." He buried his face in her hair. "A clean campaign. An honest one. Do you think... would people vote for a candidate like that Livvy?" He didn't know why, but he needed to hear her say she believed him. At that moment, it meant everything. _

_She tipped her face towards him. "I think, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, the people would love a candidate like that if the candidate is you." She kissed him. "You will do it, Fitz. You'll do it and you'll win. You can, I know it."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Seven**

Fitz sat in the chair next to Cyrus right behind the judges' table, waiting for Olivia's turn. His phone vibrated, again. He glanced at it, frowned, and pressed ignore. The phone gave three short shakes - a text message. He read it and immediately wished he hadn't.

_Going to be at the house party tonight. Come home early and meet me. I'll be in your room. I've forgiven you, Fitz. Just come home. - M._

She'd forgiven him? Well wasn't that just great. Good for her.

"I saw you two at breakfast this morning." Cyrus leaned over to him, voice low, his eyes still on the empty stage. "What are you doing Fitz?"

"We were having breakfast, Cyrus. You could've joined us." Fitz tried to keep his own voice even. He wondered when this would come.

"I _saw_ you and that was more than just having breakfast. You're not stupid, Fitz, so stop playing this game and just answer the damn question. The picture of her parents for the locket? Driving her to the airport instead of her meeting the others on campus? I'm going to ask again, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know, Cyrus." Fitz turned and looked at the man who he'd come to love as a surrogate father. The man whose opinion he respected. "I care about her. I care, okay. Past that, I don't know. It's _new_ Cyrus. We just met. All I know is that I care and I think she cares too."

"And Millicent? You two were at dinner a week ago and it didn't look like things were over." The vein on Cyrus' neck rose to the surface and pulsed. "Don't do this to her Fitz."

"Which _her_ Cyrus?" Fitz's tone lowered. "Who are you trying to protect?" He waited a beat and when Cyrus said nothing he continued. "I'm going to deal with Mellie when we get back to campus. Tell her it's over. Does that satisfy your concerns? She can go, marry a will-be Senator and live a happy life. Just not with me."

Cyrus put a hand on Fitz's arm. "Liv wasn't raised in your world, Fitz. She doesn't live that life."

"God, Cyrus, that's a line," he glared at his mentor, anger radiating off him. "Considering who her parents were, how can you say she wouldn't be accepted? You're acting like I'd be taking her into the lion's den without any defenses. What more could Big Jerry ask for than a match with Margaret Pope's daughter? Does it get any more 'vetted' than that?" He tugged his arm away.

"So that's what this is about? You find out who her parents are and you target her as a replacement for Millicent?"

"No, damn it!" Fitz slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. "I had already decided about Mellie. I don't care who Olivia's parents were. Big Jerry will; I don't. I care about _her_ Cyrus. Olivia. Not her lineage. Jesus. You know I don't give a damn about that."

"You need to. You want the White House, you need to give a damn, Fitzgerald." Cyrus' grip tightened on Fitz's arm. "You need to see the bigger picture, kid. Your father, he's a bastard in a lot of ways, but he sees the big picture. You want to be more? Better? You need to get smart and start seeing this life for what it is - a game. You're just one piece. Olivia was never, ever meant to be part of that game or that life. She's too damn pure for it."

Fitz stared at the man sitting next to him for a full minute before he spoke. "Yes, I want the White House. I want to be president. But it doesn't have to be a choice between it and her. And I won't 'play the game' to get in there," he hooked his fingers around the words as he spit them out. "I'll win it by my own merits or not at all."

"God, you're so young and naïve." Cyrus released his grasp. "You think you live in this bubble, where you're insulated from the rest of the world. You don't. She doesn't. You'll never become president running a clean campaign. No one does, you know. Eventually, the mud has to come out. Skeletons rattle. And then what? What will do you, kid? You are meant to be great, to be a leader. Hell, you're the best I've seen since Jack Kennedy. But you've got to grow up and live in the real world." He sat back as they announced the first debaters.

Fitz watched as Olivia took the stage. Standing to her full height, she had a grace as she walked to her podium. He leaned forward, elbows on knees. She scanned the audience, her eyes landing on Cyrus and Fitz, and her face lit with a brilliant smile.

"That. See that Cy? That's why. That's why I want to run a clean campaign. Why I want to do this on my terms, not Big Jerry's."

"Look, I'm saying to you Fitz. Don't do this to her. Don't put her in your father's sights. Don't bring her into that life. You _know _how that life can wreck you. If you care, then don't do this to her. Let her find someone else. Someone... "

"Cyrus, I can't. I just can't."

Cyrus muttered under his breath and Fitz was sure he heard something that "foolish kids" and "death of him."

Olivia was still riding the high when they landed at the airport the next day. Cyrus had given her flowers after she'd won her first debate, the card now tucked in the pocket of linen jacket. She leaned into Fitz's side as they disembarked. Cyrus came up beside her.

"Dinner, tonight. We'll go to Roma's. We have to celebrate."

Liv laughed. "Cyrus, you act like you've never had a team win before."

"I haven't had one win with my goddaughter taking the most points for us. I'm proud of you kiddo. That was great work."

Fitz gave her a quick hug to him before shifting her out of his arm. "I'll go grab our bags from the carousel. You wait with Cyrus?"

"Geez. Yes, I'll be fine. I'm over twelve you know. You two act like I'm glass."

"Nope. Just special. To both of us." She saw the look Fitz shot Cyrus before he turned and headed to get the luggage.

"Cyrus."

"Liv." He countered as he led her over to a bench. "You know you sound just like your mother when you use that tone."

"You're deflecting. I saw the look. What was that?"

"How should I know. Fitz being Fitz." He shrugged but Liv wasn't buying it.

"Nuh uh, Cy. What happened? Why is he giving you a look like that?"

"Olivia, I really don't kno-"

"Hey, I got your bags too Cyrus." Fitz walked up with all the bags. "She might not need debate tips, but maybe debate packing advice." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

Olivia smacked his arm playfully. "Fitz Grant. You weren't complaining a bit yesterday. You said I looked beautiful. Do you think that just happens?"

Cyrus cleared his throat. "Alright you two, enough, please." He stood. "Fitz, you'll come to Roma's with us?"

Olivia watched Fitz, she could see him considering it before he shook his head. "No, I'll get her over there and delivered to you though after we drop her bags off at the dorm."

"Fitz?" Olivia tried to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"You and Cyrus could use some time alone. I have a Supreme Court case to dissect." He rubbed a hand on her arm. "Come on. Let's get you back to your room."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Sure." She moved and hugged Cyrus. "Roma's at seven? Get us a table if you get there first?"

"Sure kiddo, sounds good. Fitz?" She moved as Cyrus put his hand out. "Thanks for coming with us on the trip."

Fitz shook the offered hand. "I'm glad to help. I'll have her at Roma's by seven." With that, he laced his fingers with Liv's and walked her out the doors.

Millie had been waiting for an hour by the time she saw her Fitz and was just about to say his name when she saw his arm was wrapped around _Olivia._ He was hers. Had been for years. They had plans. She had every intention of making sure those plans were fulfilled. First, she needed to take care of a problem named, Olivia. Then, she'd get Fitzgerald back on track - her track - the one that ended at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. She pulled out her phone and scrolled until she found the number she was looking for.

"Jerry, it's Millicent," she slid her shades into place as she walked into the parking lot. "It's been so long since you've up here to visit. I think Fitz has missed you. You know this weekend is the big game and I know the fraternity is hosting the families at their annual tailgate. I'm sure Fitz would love it if you could join us." She opened her car and slid behind the wheel. "Why yes, of course my parents are coming in for it too. Good. I'll look forward to seeing you. Oh, and let's keep this between us. Give Fitz a surprise." She disconnected and smiled.

Yes, everything would be back on track in no time.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for all of the lovely reviews and comments. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Eight**

Fitz had decided to meet with Mellie while Liv was having dinner with Cyrus. Better to get it done and over. He wanted nothing his way of a relationship with Olivia, especially not Mellie or his father. Still Cyrus' words lingered in his brain. Could Olivia handle Big Jerry? He hadn't really spoken much about his family, with good reason. He'd make sure she was okay, one way or another. His father was not going to dictate Fitz's life anymore. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_Just got back to town. Meet me at Café Moderno in an hour? - FTG._

_Her reply was quick and about what Fitz expected. _

_Sure. See you there. I have been waiting for you - M_

He took a few minutes to unpack and freshen up, changing into a fresh khakis and shirt. He sighed. At least in public there'd be little chance for a spectacle, he hoped. He headed to the café, ordered Mellie's standard drink, and then sat at a table and waited.

The café boasted music that was loud, but not too much that you couldn't carry on a conversation, retro-style tables and chairs, booths, couches and chairs arranged in little conversation groupings or solitary alcoves. It was a college student's oasis - caffeine, friends or solitude, music, and comfort. Being only a few blocks from the frat house, Fitz had been a frequent visitor there. He now found himself wondering if Olivia had discovered this little haven. He'd pick up some of their classic pastries and bring them over to her tonight. He would surprise her and this way he could find out what she liked best too. He wanted to know all of those things about her.

"Fitz." Mellie was there, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I missed you. This was the longest two days." She leaned to kiss him but he turned and managed to give her just his cheek. She snuffed just a bit but took her seat across from him. "How was your trip? You didn't miss much here. The party was typical and I didn't stay long. Jake was there and kept me company for a while. I went up to your room early and studied. Who knew law school would be this tough?"

Fitz just watched her as she doctored her coffee. Two months ago, before the summer, before Olivia, this would've been a standard conversation. He would've listened to her, nodded appropriately, and not paid attention to her endless chatter. They didn't have conversations. She talked and he was the person she talked _at_ not to.

"The big game is coming up. I already RSVP'ed for some time at the sorority's tailgate, but let Marissa, she's the new social chair, I let her know that we had to split time between the two tailgates." She took a sip and waited.

"Mellie, we won't be going to the tailgate together. We won't be doing anything together anymore, not as a couple. I asked you here to let you know that we aren't together anymore. I'm breaking up with you." He waited for it, watched the emotions run across her face in a flash before she re-composed and schooled herself. She took another sip before putting the mug down.

"Fitz. I know we had words before you left, but that's in the past. We can't dwell on such things. I've given you time to sort that out and get over it. Now, about the game. I can get us tickets with the Deltas, or I spoke to Maguire and he said he'd hold tickets for us with the guys if you'd rather sit with them. Of course Mother and Dad have their usual block and I'm sure it won't be an issue with that either. If, however, you'd rather-"

"Mellie, stop. Please." Fitz touched her hand. "I know this is hard, but we're not happy. You're not happy. You deserve to be happy." He moved his hand back as she started to turn hers. "We've been together too long for me to not want you happy. There is someone out there who can make you happy Mel."

"Fitz, if this is about that girl. Please. This is ridiculous. I told you, that's in the past. We have things to focus on. This weekend..."

"No, Mellie, this is about us. This. You and I? We were a merger for our fathers' sakes. You don't want to be married as part of a merger. And neither do I." He used the memory of the weekend with Liv, her laugh and smile, to ground him. This was his stand and he had to take it. This would be his only chance to break free from all of it. "We both deserve better than that life. You're brilliant and you're going to make a wonderful wife for the right person."

"Fitzgerald, this discussion is ridiculous and I won't hear another word of it." She gave him the cold, icy stare he'd come to know meant trouble. "The game. I'll let my parents know we'll be sitting with them. I've also RSVP'ed for us to attend the Chancellor's reception. We got our invitations before the summer, remember? I've already handled it."

"Mellie, enough." Fitz stood. "I won't be going to the game with you nor the tailgates nor the reception. If you want to attend those things, fine. But they won't be with me." He touched her shoulder. "Goodbye Mel."

He went straight for the door and sucked in a lungful of air. It was done. He was free of Mellie. He was free and he could start living his own life. He walked towards the frat house a little lighter. Yes, his own life on his terms with Olivia by his side. He didn't realize until he was back to his room he'd forgotten to get the pastries. He'd get some tomorrow and bring them by her room as a surprise.

* * *

**AN: For anyone who doesn't know "the big game" is the annual Harvard/Yale game - always a big deal for both schools. Anyone wonder how Olivia will do at her first "big game" since her parents' death? Will she go or would it be too hard?**

**What do you think of Fitz standing his ground with Mellie? Do you think Mellie's "surprise" for Fitz will change his mind? How do you think it's going to go with Olivia and Big Jerry? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

**AN: This is a longer chapter which I could've broken into two; however, I decided to leave it as one so I could move on to the "Big Game" next. Happy Reading. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Nine**

Olivia was in the lounge studying while she waited for the debate practice to start when she felt someone sit in the chair beside her.

"Ok, now I know you've had a week or so to settle in and get the lay of the land. Now that you have, it's time for you to get out and I would be the perfect person to take you and show you around." Olivia smirked at the man. She'd swear he never came up for air. "The big game is this weekend, do you have plans, because if you don't then you should go with me. I have a few tailgates to hit before the game and then there's the post-game party. Or we can go out for dinner after the game if you want, I can show you the best spot on campus for a quiet dinner."

"Hello Harrison." Olivia closed her text and put it aside. She couldn't help but smile at the man. He was handsome in a very different way from Fitz. He talked a mile a minute. He was one of the anchors on the debate team, and he was very good. He'd make a great lawyer. "Sorry you didn't make it to the DC debate. We could've used another strong entry."

"I hear you were the star of the weekend. Won every debate? Nice. GWU is a hard competitor." He leaned in a little, just enough into her space for it to be an intimate gesture. "Mr. Beene decided I'd be a lead in the next debate. He wanted to rotate in some of the younger people this time."

"Being one of the 'younger people,' I appreciate your sacrifice." Olivia shifted a little, giving her a bit more space between them and allowing her to face him straight on. "As for the game, I really don't thi-"

"Good, don't think. Thinking is over-rated in this instance. Save the thinking for the debate." Harrison flashed her a smile she was sure had caused plenty of trouble. "Say you'll go to the game with me, Olivia. I promise you'll have a good time."

"I really can't Harrison, but thank you. I actually don't know if I'm going at all." She reached and slipped the discarded textbook into her bag. "I've been to plenty of them before. I might sit this year out."

Harrison tsked at her. "Olivia, you can't sit out the Harvard/Yale game."

"No? Why not?" She knew she was baiting him, but she'd let him run with it.

"I'll give you three reasons. One, even if you've been to other games, this is your first as a Harvard freshman. You only get to do that once. You can't miss that. Two," he ticked them off on his fingers, "you're too pretty to be sitting in a dorm room while the rest of campus is at the game. It's just depressing and you are a lot of things, but depressing wouldn't look good on you. And three, it's a smorgasbord of alumni. All the who's who of Harvard and Yale grads return for the tailgates and the game. It's only good networking to get out there and meet them. You never know when you're going to need those connections. We both know that law is all about who you know." He gave her a wink. "And you know me."

"I do, sort of. And what, exactly, will knowing you get me, Harrison?"

"Definitely a good time and a slew of introductions. I hop through the tailgates, meet people, renew acquaintances with people I've met before. And I have great seats for the game. So what do you say Olivia?" He leaned back a little and crossed his arms over his chest, the charming look still in place.

"Yes, Livvy, what do you say? Inquiring minds and all that." Olivia couldn't help the small chill that slid up her spine at his voice. Damn he could make her weak. She felt his breath on her neck by her ear. "I love your hair up like this," he whispered in her ear. "Makes me want to kiss my way down your neck."

She giggled and reached up and touched his cheek without turning from Harrison. "As I was saying, Harrison, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it would be a good idea."

She saw Harrison's face fall a little before he covered it. "Hey, no problem. I didn't know you two were a thing." He nodded at Fitz. "Grant."

"Harrison. Thanks for sitting with Liv until I could get here." Fitz sat on the arm of Liv's chair and she leaned back against his leg as his arm draped over her shoulder and down her side, his hand finding hers. He always liked to touch her, even if they were just holding hands.

Harrison stared at Fitz. "So, the rumors I heard are... true? You and the Ice Queen are done?"

"We are." She could hear the resolution in his voice. They'd talked about it during the week and she knew he was feeling good about the decision. "Mellie needs to find someone who has the same vision as she does. That's not me."

"Damn man, ballsy." Harrison laughed. "I wouldn't want to be you when she decides to retailiate. Millicent doesn't like the word 'no' if you feel me."

"You're preaching to the choir, but thanks. I think it'll be fine. She seemed fine." Olivia saw the expression on Harrison's face and it clearly said he didn't think it was going to be as "fine" as Fitz did. But, Fitz had been with Mellie for a long time and Olivia trusted his impression first.

Olivia saw the door to the auditorium open and stood. "We should get in there. Cyrus is announcing captains after today's practice. I want to make sure I'm one of them."

"I doubt you have anything to worry about, Olivia." Harrison walked next to her while Fitz slipped his arm around her waist. "You killed it in DC and you've been eviscerating everyone in practices. You're a shoe-in. I just hope I get to be co-captain with you. Definitely don't want to miss any more trips like DC." He held the door open for her and they entered. Olivia felt her body slip into her 'go mode' - completely focused, posture straight, and ready to attack or defend. "You realize you look like a gladiator in a suit when you do that, right? I mean, something takes over when you walk into this room and you look like you're ready to take on the world."

Olivia laughed. "Harrison, you're too much. Come on, let's go prep. You wanted me to go over that close I came up with on Monday, right?" She stopped as Fitz turned her and pulled her to him.

"He's right. A beautiful gladiator in a suit. You're going to lock in a captain spot." His lips came down on hers.

The kiss was stronger, more possessive than his usual fun and lazy kisses. She whimpered just a little as she kissed him back. She'd learned she loved kissing. Loved how Fitz kissed. He'd spent hours kissing her in the hotel, teaching her so many different ways to kiss and be kissed. He finally released her and she held on to his arm for a second to steady herself.

"Late dinner after practice, ok?" Olivia nodded, it was all she could do when he was like this. He stole her breath. "Livvy, focus and get your head in the game. Gotta go show Cyrus you can be a captain."

"Right." The twinkle in his eyes made her smile. "Dinner after and you can go over what I did wrong and what I need to work on. I want the full critique." She turned around, composed again. "Come on Harrison. We have a closing to work on with you." She wiped Fitz and everything else out of her mind. Nothing else could matter. Not until after practice.

They were sitting at one of the campus restaurants. A Middle-Eastern place he'd wanted her to try. She'd let him order for them both, mostly because she had no clue what anything on the menu was. He'd held her hand on the table, stroking his thumb over her palm.

"So, Ms. Jr Captain. Congratulations." He had known Cyrus would give her the spot alongside Harrison. He'd have no choice with as strong as she'd been in every practice and the first debate, but Fitz wasn't about to tell Olivia that lest she thought her connection to Cyrus had gotten her the spot. "You ready for the challenge?"

"Of course I am." She shrugged. "Harrison and I exchanged emails. We're going to work out a better rotation and present it to Cyrus. See if some of the freshmen want to do an extra practice each week to work on their methodology." She stopped. "What?"

"What, what?"

"You're grinning at me Fitz. What is it?" She got self-conscious and began to pull her hand away, but he was faster, keeping it in his.

"You. You're a born leader." He was so damn proud of her. "You took down two fourth-year candidates today along with two third-years. You realize that, right?"

Olivia set down her drink and tipped her head a little. "No, I defeated one fourth-year, one conceded." She shrugged. "Their defense stance was weak. We really should talk to Cyrus about working more on opposition research practice once a week. Maybe we could start this weekend."

"Liv, this weekend... it's the game weekend. No one will attend debate practice." He watched her face, waiting to see how she reacted. He'd heard her with Harrison, but couldn't discern what her feelings were on the topic. "Livvy?"

"Right. I wasn't thinking about that. Next weekend then maybe." The waitress put their appetizer down between them with a plate in front of each of them. "So Harrison said everyone would be going. This is a big deal for networking." He watched her breathe as she started to serve some of the dish up onto his plate for him without thinking twice about it. "You'll be going."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about it. I didn't know how you'd feel about it. I saw the pictures Livvy. I know it would be a hard day for you, so if you don't want to go, we can go do something else. Or even go away for the weekend. Take a trip to New Hampshire, do some sightseeing. I could find us a bed and breakfast." He waited. Her head was lowered, staring at her plate as she processed everything.

"Harrison said there were tailgates and a post-game party. I never really paid much attention to things before... when I was with my parents. We always went to the Yale one. It was like 'old home' day for them, greeting people and chatting. I barely remember most of them, honestly. I guess that's kind of the same thing here?"

"Yeah, mostly the same." He confirmed. "Liv, I've been to tons of these. I'm not on the social committee with the frat, so I don't technically have to go to the tailgate there. I don't really give a damn about the game. I've always just gone because of the networking, but I've done more than my share of that over the years. One year, one game, isn't going to hurt anything."

"Yes, it will." She looked up at him and he saw it. The same look she had every time she stood behind the debate podium. "These are the kinds of things you need to do, each year is more important than the last when it comes to networking and politics, right? So this is important, Fitz. Don't lie to me and don't put me before what you need to do for your future. This is important."

"Liv, trust me, I've made more than my share of connections and no one is going to forget me if I skip one collegiate football game. I know what I'm doing."

"You're trying to take care of me Fitz. Don't put me ahead of your future."

"It's a football game, Livvy. One that I've been to since I was still in the womb. Missing one isn't going to make or break my future." He squeezed her hand. "Besides, I happen to like taking care of you."

"I can take care of myself." Her tone brokered no discussion on that topic, so he let it go. "You need to go."

"I would rather not go without you, Liv, okay? So, if you're not up to it, I'd rather we did something else. Even if it's just studying."

"Then, we'll go do whatever it is you'd normally do." She took another sip of her soda. "I promise I'll wear my Harvard sweatshirt." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "What's your usual plans for game day?"

Fitz let go of her hand to trade it for his own drink. He didn't want her to know how nervous he was. "Well, my fraternity has a pre-game tailgate. There are a few tailgates I usually end up stopping by, friends of my father mostly." He watched her nod as she ate some of the food on her plate. "Liv, my father, he's..."

"Senator Grant, Senior US Senator from the state of California." Fitz blinked at her as he put his glass down carefully, afraid he was going to spill. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Cyrus." She said casually. "Dinner the other night. He'd asked if I knew who your father was. When I said no, he told me. Then I remembered thinking you looked familiar. You look a little like him, but not quite."

"I look more like my mother, which is more of a compliment than you can imagine."

"So, will he be coming up for the game? I know they're in the middle of the negotiations on the defense bill, but they're not locked down, right?" God, she had no idea what she was asking.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him and his secretary nor his assistant have contacted me to let me know, so I doubt it. He doesn't come up here much, thank God."

"OK, so, tailgates, tailgates, and more tailgates. Then the game." He nodded when she looked to him for confirmation. "Then what?"

"Then there's a... um...," he really had no idea how to say this to her. Maybe Cyrus was right.

"Spit it out Fitz. Whatever it is, unless it's a strip club, I really can't imagine what's so bad as you're making it."

"There are two formals. One with my fraternity. They host it for all of the current members and alumni."

"OK, so, I need to find a dress," she kept eating. Fitz sighed.

"There's also a formal at the Chancellor's which I was invited to." Fitz winced. "But we don't have to go. It's basically a welcome back for alumni and students of alumni they want to keep happy and..."

"So, important people will be there. People who need to see you." She made it sound so damned simple and logical. "Unless, Fitz, you know it's okay if you don't want to take me with you, right? If you wanted to go alone, I'd understand. I'm just a freshman that no one knows. I'm not going to really be able to help you make any connections." She'd put her fork down and was looking at him.

"No." He grabbed her hand and held it firmly. "That's not happening Olivia. I'm not hiding you away. If I go to this, you'll be with me, or I'm not going." He didn't want to tell her that he really didn't want to go alone especially in light of Mellie's plan to be there.

"Okay," she said quietly. She let out a breath and he watched her put her "gladiator face" on. "So, a dress and shoes. And you need to start talking. Tell me everything I need to know before Saturday."

Fitz just looked at her for a moment and took her in. She was everything he'd ever wanted at his side and never thought he could have. He would not screw this up. "You're amazing."

"You're stalling, Grant. Start talking." She kissed his hand, her lips fluttered over his knuckles and he wanted to take her back to one of their rooms and do anything but talk. But there was no way in hell she was ready for that yet. He'd have to wait. He could do that.

He started giving her the abridged version of everything. The fraternity, the fact that he was a legacy, and kept the list of "powerful people" who were also alumni brief when he saw her eyes get a little wider. He shook his head. Cyrus was right. She'd been completely sheltered from all of this. Her parents had run with much larger names than he'd just shared with her and she looked like a deer in the headlights. Regardless of what she said, in this case, he was going to take care of her. He was not going to let her drown in the deep end of the political pool, especially not her first time out of the gate.

* * *

**AN: Is everyone ready for Olivia to meet Big Jerry at the big game? Are Cyrus and Fitz right about her? Or is she right? Can she take care of herself? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Ten**

Olivia stood in front of the bookshelf that hung on the dorm wall, the one that held her photos. She let her hand linger on the picture of her with her parents from last year. She looked like their daughter. Yale sweatshirt, hair up in a loose bun. She'd worn blue jeans and sneakers that day. The last Yale/Harvard game she'd gone to. She could remember almost everything about it. She swallowed hard. She wouldn't cry. Not today. She'd cried enough for a lifetime.

This year was completely different. This year she was "Harvard" in every way. Her sweatshirt was the one Cyrus had bought her when he'd first heard she'd accepted the admission offer. She fingered the locket, which she'd only taken off to shower. Fitz had sworn it was water tight, but she didn't want to chance it. She'd worn her hair down, with just a gold clip with the Harvard emblem on it which she'd picked up the previous afternoon when she was out shopping. The dark slacks she wore were boot-cut style and fit perfectly over the black ankle boots with short heel she'd picked for the day.

The knock at the door had her grabbing her small clutch and slipping it across her body before opening the door. Fitz looked amazing. He had a corsage in his hand. A mum with a Harvard emblem in the center.

"I thought something to mark your first game rooting for Harvard." He stepped in and pinned it on her sweatshirt before leaning down to kiss her. "You look great."

"Thanks. So do you." He was wearing a dress shirt with a sedate Harvard Law emblem embroidered over the left breast, light slacks, and dark driving shoes. "I feel underdressed."

"No, Liv, you're perfect. I just had some things to do early this morning with the frat and the new pledges. Come on." He took her hand and led her off to their first public event as a couple.

Fitz was leaning against the side of the RV that was hosting the main tailgate for his fraternity. Someone passed him a plastic cup, which he took gratefully and started to drink. Olivia was talking to some of the seniors from the house and laughing. The band that had been around his chest began to release a little. This was all going to be okay. It was still early and the alumni weren't there yet, but he'd wanted it that way. Wanted her to meet some of the guys and their girlfriends first.

"She's hot as hell, Grant. How'd you score that?" Jake was standing next to him. Fitz glanced over to see Jake's gaze locked on Olivia as well.

"She was the freshman sitting on the quad. Her name is Olivia."

"What about Mellie?" Jake turned now to face Fitz. "No way in hell she's good with this."

"I broke up with Mellie. I told her we were incompatible." He finished off the drink. "We were."

"Bro, some wires got crossed somewhere. I was with Jenna last night and she said she was talking to Val and Mellie had told her tha-"

"Don't care what Mellie is saying Jake. I broke it off. I'm with Olivia." Fitz pushed off the side of the RV. "I'm going to go make sure she's made the rounds before the alumni descend."

"But, Grant, what about..."

Fitz was already walking away and didn't wait to hear the rest of it. He didn't care what Mellie said. He was done with her. He slipped a hand around Olivia's waist when he got to her side and was pleased when she moved closer.

"...my sociology class I like. I took some classes online in high school which, thankfully, transferred, so I'm able to jump ahead a bit." Olivia smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hi." He leaned down and put his forehead to hers. "Having fun?"

"Hey, Grant, did you know that she's like a walking encyclopedia of legal and political information?" The senior who had been talking to Liv looked amused; the girl next to him, an acquaintance of Millie's through the sororities, did not.

"Yeah, I'd heard something about that. It's how I snagged her." Olivia rolled her eyes at him and leaned into his shoulder.

"Better hang on to her around here. Especially today." The other woman made a disgruntled noise.

"We have six other tailgates to hit and I still need to get back to mine, Douglas." Her tone was cool and curt. Fitz did not miss being on the receiving end of that.

"It was nice to meet you Doug, Cynthia." Olivia smiled at them. "Hopefully we'll get a chance to talk more another time."

Doug shook Fitz's hand but looked at Olivia. "Oh, if you're with Grant, you can count on it." He turned and nodded at Fitz. "I need to..."

"Trust me, I know. Enjoy." Fitz saw the look of dread in the other man's eyes and had to bite back comments he knew he shouldn't make. "We'll be at both events tonight, I think. So we'll see you."

The other couple walked off and Fitz hugged Olivia. "Are you really having a good time?"

"Yeah, Doug was nice. All the guys have been nice Fitz. Stop worrying." She brushed some dust off his shoulders. "Do you have other places we need to go...?"

He was about to respond when a voice stopped him. "Olivia?" She turned out, still in his arms and then straightened.

"Doris. Martin. Nice to see you." She moved just slightly from him and hugged each of the people in front of them, both decked out in "Yale" regalia. Martin McNary was a sitting US Representative from Minnesota, yet she acted as if he was the neighbor who lived nextdoor. What the hell?

"Darling, look at you. In Harvard attire." Doris made the word "Harvard" sound like an epithet as he hugged Olivia and then stood back and looked her over. "You've lost weight," her hand came up and touched Liv's cheek. "Are you doing okay up here? You know you're always welcome to come visit us."

"Doris, stop." Martin leaned in and took his turn hugging Olivia. "You don't listen to her for a second. You look beautiful as always. Even if you are in the wrong colors."

Fitz watched the surreal tableau wondering if she really had no idea what was going on. He was snapped out of it when he heard his name.

"Fitz, this is Martin and his wife Doris. They have been friends of my parents for years. Yale, obviously." She reached back for his hand and put hers in it. "Martin, Doris this is Fitz-"

Martin took the lead first. "Fitzgerald Grant. Nice to see you son." He shook Fitz's other hand. "Saw your father the other day. He mentioned you were doing law school here."

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you. Ma'am." Fitz looked at Doris, who was still fussing over Liv like a long-lost niece.

"You be good to this one. She's special." Martin took his hand back and put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Yes sir, I think she is too." Fitz was still trying to figure out what was going on. Was Olivia oblivious or was she playing him too? Did she have an agenda like Mellie had?

Doris kissed Olivia's cheek. "You call us, any time. I told you that last year when we... I told you before." The "politician's wife" face Fitz had long ago learned was just a cover faltered for a split second as she spoke. "And email me more. I miss my updates from our Olivia."

"I will Doris, I promise. I'm sorry. Just been so crazy here. I made debate team and was just named junior captain. I'm trying to keep my grades up while I work on that."

"Well, that's our girl." Martin practically beamed. "On your way to being a legal eagle. Cyrus is debate coach?"

She laughed. "Hopefully on my way to an appointment Martin, you know that. And yes, Cyrus is the debate coach. I'm sure he's here, I just haven't seen him yet."

Doris nudged Martin. "We really should..." she gave Olivia one more hug. "You need to come over to the Yale side and make the rounds. People will want to... well... if you're ready." She nodded knowingly.

"We'll see, Doris. Thank you." Martin led his wife away and Fitz would swear he saw Doris reach up and swipe at her eye as they walked.

"Ok, that was unexpected." Fitz pulled Olivia back against him. "Martin and Doris McNary?"

"My parents' friends, Fitz." She turned and looked up at him and he saw it. The hurt she'd tried to push away for the day. "Might happen again. I told you, we'd been going to the Yale game for years. It was one of the few times my parents and I did things like this. My mom preferred to stay out of the spotlight. My father, well, once he became a judge, he couldn't appear partisan, so..."

"Hence the apolitical stance." He stroked her cheek. "Are you ever going to stop surprising me, Livvy?" Olivia just shrugged. "Hey, we don't have to stay. We can still head out of town." He kissed down her neck. "Drive until we find a nice bed and breakfast." He kissed around the front to her throat and groaned. "You smell fantastic. Like a sexy fruit salad."

Olivia laughed. "It's the soap and lotion. Just have to remember you lik-"

"Fitzgerald?" That voice had his head snapping up and connecting with Olivia's chin.

"Oh god, Livvy. You okay?" She was rubbing her chin but smirking at him.

"Yeah, fine. You have a hard head." Fitz tried to smile back, he really did. He couldn't. _Why in the hell is he here?_ He looked up and in the direction of the voice. "Fitz, breathe baby. God, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse." Fitz stepped forward, putting himself just a bit in front of Olivia. "Hello Jerry."

Olivia tried to put her hand in Fitz's, but it was slack, so she rested her hand on his back instead, but stepped out of the human shield he'd made, putting herself more alongside Fitz.

"Son, good to see you." The man held out a hand. "Though I can't say I'd be happy for the Riley's to see you kissing someone other than their daughter. Taught you better than that." He glanced at Olivia. "No offense sweetheart." It was a dismissive apology not lost on her.

"Dad, this is Olivia." Fitz slid his arm back and pulled her to his side firmly, protectively. "And the Riley's don't really factor into my decisions. Millicent and I are through. I'm with Olivia. Mom taught me better."

This was going to turn ugly. She could see the elder Grant starting to reply. "Mr. Grant, I'm pleased to meet you." She put her hand out towards him and waited patiently. "I've heard a lot about you, from several people. I'm glad you could make it up for the day." She still waited, eyes locked with the man before them. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you to get out of DC, what with the legislative gridlock. I hear you're one of the members who were sitting on the bipartisan council." Bingo. She had his attention.

He shook her hand, staring at her. "You follow the beltway closely apparently. Not many know about the defense council. Family ties?"

Olivia shook her head honestly as he released her hand. "No, I just like to stay engaged in the country's welfare. Legislation is a major part of that, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course." He looked at Fitz. "Can we have a moment, Olivia? I'd like to speak to my son." _Alone, _was the word that hung but wasn't said.

"No, Olivia can stay here." Fitz looked at his father. "What do you want, Jerry? Why are you here?"

"I'm an alum. I pay good money to this school in addition to your tuition, son. Means I can come up whenever I see fit."

"And yet, you don't unless you want something. So, let's just cut to it. What do you want?" Fitz's jaw was clenched. Olivia ran her hand over his back, hoping to relax him but stopped when he tensed more.

"Fine, you don't want to do this in private?" He glanced at Olivia and then back to his son. Olivia could almost feel the chill pass over her. "You need to get your head out of your ass, finish this, and get your ass back to Mellie." This time he didn't even pretend to soften the blow to Olivia. "Besides the fact that she's a Riley and we need her father's backing. Christ, Fitzgerald, stop thinking with your dick and use your head. You have to be smarter than this. Someone catches a picture of you two. In a few years, you're running for office, the picture surfaces and then what? How do you explain this? The voters will not take well to it."

"Enough!"

"Fitz," Olivia whispered, "please..."

"No, Olivia. Not this time. I'm so over this." She watched as he moved closer to his father, again putting himself between them. "You're insulting. Not even to me. Shit, I'm used to that. But to Olivia. That's unacceptable. Mellie and I are through. Christ. Why can't you get that? I don't love her. I don't. And she doesn't love me."

"You don't have to love her. And I'm sure you can work something out with her if you're set on keeping Olivia or whomever, Fitz. Millicent understands how life is."

"Mellie doesn't understand a damn thing about me except that you're a senator and I'll be one eventually and then I'll be running for president. That's it. But, that's really all you understand about me too, isn't it?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, you need to learn how to comport yourself and control your temp-"

"Olivia?" She turned and looked and sighed. She didn't want the Grants airing family business, but there was no way she could avoid this meeting.

"I can..."

"No, Olivia, you're not going anywhere." Fitz's arm stayed tight around her.

Marcus and Elizabeth walked up to them. "Olivia. We thought that was you!" Elizabeth hugged her and kissed her cheek before Marcus had her out of Fitz's arm and in his. "How are you dear? We'd heard you'd defected to the other team. Cyrus finally got his hooks in, hmm?"

"I'm fine. Fine." _Now or never, _Olivia thought. "Marcus, Elizabeth, this is Fitz Grant. And I'm sure you know his father, Senator Grant."

Marcus gave the older Grant a cool look as he kept Olivia in his arm, Elizabeth standing right next to her. "I've seen you on the Hill a few times. How are you Senator?"

Olivia watched Jerry's expression change from outrage at Fitz to that of a consummate politician. "Good, thanks. Just came back to the alma mater for the game. I wasn't expecting to see the Secretary of Education here today."

"Elizabeth is a Yale alumni. We wouldn't miss this game." Marcus reached his hand out to Fitz. "Nice to meet you, son."

Olivia relaxed a little as Fitz took the hand and shook it. "You too, sir. And you ma'am."

"Please, if you're with our Livvy, it's Marcus and Elizabeth," Elizabeth had always been one of the few women her mother considered a true friend. "Livvy, you and Fitz, you'll come to brunch with us tomorrow before we leave town?"

Olivia looked at Fitz. "Umm, We'll talk about it. I think there's an event this evening..."

Fitz didn't miss it. "We'd love to." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "If you want to let Liv know when and where, or you can just let me know."

Olivia beamed at him as Marcus kissed her cheek and released her back to him. "Well, then, I'll look forward to talking to you more, young Grant." He turned to Jerry. "I'm sure I'll see you next week at the state dinner for the Ambassador?"

"I'll be there. It was good to see you." Olivia couldn't help the little feeling of victory at the shocked look Jerry was still trying to hide. His hands were still clenched into fists. He was still angry, but now he was just stunned. Olivia appreciated that.

"Marcus, we need to go see to our guests... we're already late sweetheart." She kissed Olivia's cheek again. "Tomorrow, we'll catch up at brunch and you can tell us all about Harvard and," she looked up at Fitz, "we will get to know this nice young man. If you make it to the Yale side..."

"I will stop by, I promise." She reached out and squeezed Elizabeth's hand and smiled at Marcus. "Go, have a great time. Cheer extra for me."

Marcus hesitated. "Should we not mention we..."

"You're not the first to see me here, so I'm sure it'll make its way around." She shrugged. She really didn't care. Her parents' friends would be busy with their own functions and socializing. They wouldn't seek her out.

"Well, then," Marcus nudged Elizabeth. "Brunch, tomorrow. I'll have Elizabeth get the details to you Olivia. Fitz, nice to meet you."

"You too. Enjoy the game." His lips brushed over the top of Olivia's hair as they both turned from the departing couple and looked at Jerry.

"Who in the hell _are_ you, young lady?" Jerry's words were very clearly enunciated and deliberate.

"Your son already introduced me," she said simply. "I'm Olivia."

"Don't play with me little girl." He was getting angry again. "Who the hell do you know to know them?"

"Back off Jerry and do _not_ speak to Olivia like that." Olivia felt his chest heaving against her back

"Fitz, it's okay." She kept her voice even. "He's curious. I would be too if I were him."

"No, it's not and we're done. Jerry, I suggest you go make your rounds. Or we can. But we're done here." Fitz's grasp around her waist was firm.

"Fitz, let me clear this up, please." She turned in his arms and put her hand to his cheek. "It's okay."

Fitz put his forehead against hers. "No, you don't have to and he doesn't have any right."

Olivia turned back towards Jerry and stood straighter, put her hand out to him. "Olivia Pope, Senator. It was nice to meet you."

Fitz shook his head next to her and Olivia wondered what the big deal was. "Now, we're done. Let's go." He led her away before his father had a chance to say anything else.

Fitzgerald Grant II stared at his son with the slight of a woman he held in place next to his side as they walked away. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed, not at all surprised when it was picked up on the first ring. "Yeah, I need you to find out everything, and I do mean everything, about an Olivia Pope attending Harvard. No, I want it today. The sooner the better." He disconnected, still wondering who in the hell the young woman was. Something about her seemed so very familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Jerry never liked something he couldn't put his finger on. He smiled and accepted a handshake, faked his way through the conversation, and repeated the cycle as he waited for the report on one Miss Olivia Pope.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so... who did Jerry call and will he decide Olivia is "worthy of a Grant" once he finds out who she really is? When do we think Melly will show herself? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Eleven**

Olivia was wearing a dark crimson dress that hit her mid-calf. It had a neckline that draped low with an open, low back. The woman at the store had guaranteed Olivia it looked amazing. Standing next to Fitz in the room at his fraternity house, she hoped the woman had been right. She looked at Fitz, frowned and walked to his closet.

"What are you doing?" He was putting his cufflinks in place.

"Getting you a different tie." She flipped through the ones on the hanger until she found one that was better. "Here, this one."

She waited for him to take off the other tie as she opened the tie in her hand flat. "No don't..." his words died and he looked at her sheepishly. "Don't suppose you know how to tie a tie, do you?"

"Fitzgerald Grant!" Olivia laughed and lifted his collar, sliding the tie around his neck and proceeded to tie it. She put the collar back into place and straightened it. "You need a tie tack."

"Have one." His hands fell onto her hips as she adjusted his tie. "You look stunning Livvy. Did I tell you that yet tonight?"

"No, you didn't, but thank you." She let her hands rest on his shoulders. "You look very presidential."

"Good, since I'm the president emeritus around here. I need to look at least a little like I owned the title." He kissed across her bare collarbone and she shivered, the flutters were back in her stomach.

"Fitz..."

"We could stay here. Forget the parties." He nibbled along the line of the front drape of her dress. "Have our own party here."

Olivia gripped his shoulders to keep her upright as her knees went weak. He took her breath away as a hand traveled up over the skin of her bare back. "Fitz, you have to go. We have to go to these parties."

He lifted his head and she saw a very different look in his eyes. "You'll stay here tonight?"

She knew what he was asking. She waited only a few seconds before she nodded. "Yes, I'll stay with you tonight, Fitz."

He rested his chin on the top of her head. She put her hand on his chest, over his heart. It took only a moment for his breathing and pulse to slow and sync up with hers. "Let's go do this so I can get you back here and alone." He moved his head, leaned down and kissed her, more urgently than he ever had before.

Olivia had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

They walked into the second event of the night, having left the first early to get to the Chancellor's on time, and Olivia was feeling better. She'd laughed and had a good time with some of the guys in Fitz's fraternity. He'd even let a select few dance with her. He made sure to sit them at a table full of poli sci and psych majors. She'd even met a few girlfriends who were glad to see him with someone other than Mellie.

Fitz presented his invitation to the man at the door and they were immediately allowed entrance and followed the flow to the grand ballroom. It was stately and decorated in crimson and black with silver accents.

"It's breathtaking, Fitz." Olivia whispered and Fitz just smiled at her and squeezed her hip.

"Come on, let's find a table." He leaned down to her ear. "There will be speakers first. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine for now, but if you want something, go. I'll find our table." He looked unsure until she nudged him. "Go. I'm a big girl. I can find your name on a card."

He hesitated and then pointed discretely. "I'll be right there."

Olivia kept her voice low, "Oh my God, Fitzgerald Grant. Go. Get a drink. I'll be fine." He let go of her reluctantly. "Stop that. You look like someone just took your favorite toy." She smiled when he laughed and tapped a finger on her nose before heading towards the bar.

Olivia walked past mostly empty tables looking for Fitz's name when she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned and saw Fitz's father standing there. "Olivia. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just looking out for my son. I hope you understand."

"It's nice to see you this evening, Senator. Yes, of course I can appreciate a father looking out for their child." Olivia used all of her debate prep skills to stay focused on what he was, and wasn't, saying. She and Fitz had had a long conversation that afternoon about his father. Fitz wanted her on guard when she had to be around Jerry. So she would be, to a point.

"Well, maybe we can try and start over. For Fitz's sake." He held out a hand. "Fitzgerald Grant II, but you can call me Jerry. And my you look beautiful tonight."

She shook it once, not unaware when he held on to it. "Thank you Senator. I was just looking for Fitz and I's seats."

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to know where they are. They're right next to mine."

Olivia started to say something until she saw Mellie and an older couple walk up. Olivia assumed they were her parents; the woman looked too much like Mellie to not share DNA. She kept quiet, waiting to see how it would play out.

"Jerry, it's so good to see you!" Mellie walked straight up to him. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Millicent, my girl," he kissed her cheek in greeting. "It's good to see you." He reached and shook hands with the man behind Mellie. "Patrick."

"Jerry, Millicent said you were handling things." Mellie's mother seemed tired. "This doesn't look handled." The look on Mellie's face said she agreed with her mother's assessment.

"I came up here to see my son. Seems I met someone new in the process." He squeezed Mellie's shoulder. "Now, let's not make a scene, sweetheart. Best to keep things to ourselves, no?"

Mellie glared at Olivia. "I don't know how you did it. But this is not over."

"Millicent, sugar, now we don't want a scene. Why don't you go on and get yourself something to drink to calm your nerves. We can talk more another time." Jerry kissed her cheek.

"Of course Jerry." Mellie turned and kissed her father's cheek. "I'll get you and Mom a drink while I'm there."

"That's a girl." Jerry kept Olivia's hand in his, but Olivia watched his eyes stay on Mellie's parents. He waited until Mellie was gone before introducing her. "Patrick, Maribelle, this is Olivia. Olivia, these are the Riley's. They're friends of the family."

Olivia would've greeted them, despite the cold, withering stares, except for Fitz's voice. "What the hell is going on?"

She turned and moved to him. "I'm fine. Your father was just apologizing and introducing me to the Riley's." She stroked a hand over his arm. "Fitz, I'm fine. I promise."

"Fitzgerald." Maribelle's voice scraped down Olivia's last nerve. She wondered if he noticed. "Mellie is very distraught over this whole thing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was trying to be honest with her. I wanted to spare her being hurt any more than would already be the case." Fitz's free hand stayed at Olivia's back.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you two will work things out." She looked over Olivia, making no attempt to hide her distain. "You two always do. Let's go Patrick."

Mellie's father looked at Fitz. "Fix this with my daughter." He walked off, discussion was not an option.

Fitz let out his breath and started to turn on his father. Olivia stopped him. "Fitz, your father apologized for earlier and he just sent Mellie on her way for me. Don't."

Fitz looked at his father. "Why?"

"Why what, son? You always think there's an agenda. I might have appreciated what Mellie brought to the table, but it's clear that Olivia makes you happy. I wouldn't want her upset." Jerry pointed. "Our table is over there. Let's get this pretty little girl off those heels. Those can't be comfortable."

Fitz kept silent and his hand on her back as they made their way to the table and sat down. Olivia sat between the two Grants and wondered exactly how much more interesting the night could possibly get.

Fitz knew in his gut there was something going on. He'd tried to warn Olivia after that afternoon's run in with Jerry not to trust him. But, seeing the people who had been friends of her parents, people she knew were politicians but never considered them more than ordinary people, and seeing them treat her with such kindness, Fitz knew that she wouldn't take his warning about Jerry seriously. He turned his chair so he could watch them, mostly his father, but her too. He needed to watch her face, to make sure she was truly okay. And she seemed to be. She had Jerry in a lively discussion, apolitical views and all. Hell, he'd even laughed. Yet, it was still there, that feeling in the pit of his stomach that said his father, in all his political glory, was up to something.

She leaned a little towards him. "Fitz, just breathe. Everything is fine. Want me to go get you another drink?"

He kissed her lightly. "No, I'll get it. Are you sure you don't want something? A glass of wine?"

"At the Chancellor's dinner? Thanks but no. I'd rather not get kicked out before I'm finished with my first semester," her chuckle made his heart lighter and the knot in his stomach loosen just a bit.

"One more hour and then I take you out of here," he found the spot right behind her ear. "I don't give a damn who hasn't spoken yet."

"You're going to have to learn some patience if you're going to make it in office. Can't be sneaking out of state dinners and formal affairs." She tipped her head exposing a little more of her neck. "Do you have any idea how long the correspondents' dinner is?"

"Not in office yet." He said as he made his way down her jaw, "I'll have plenty of time to practice."

She laughed again, this time drawing Jerry's attention, who gave him a look, but Fitz didn't give a damn. "Go on, go get your drink."

"Jerry, I'll get you another." Fitz walked off towards the bar and left her there smiling and talking, with his father, which was still distracting him when Cyrus stopped him from walking into a pillar by the bar.

"Hey, kid, watch it. Don't want to mess up the pretty face." Cyrus looked around. "Where's Liv?"

"At the table... with Jerry." Fitz sounded disturbed, even to his own ears.

"They're..." Cyrus turned and scanned. "You left them alone?"

"Cyrus, I swear, this afternoon he was up my ass about Mellie. Couldn't say a nice thing about Liv or to her. Tonight, I come back from the bar and find them standing there, Mellie's parents leaving, and Olivia telling me he'd _apologized_." Fitz put his glass on the bar and ordered another scotch. "They've been talking and laughing all night."

"What the hell has your father got planned?" Even Cyrus looked worried.

"I have no idea. I've been trying to figure it out and I keep coming up with nothing. Maybe, Christ I don't know." Fitz ran his hands through his hair.

"What is it?"

"Marcus Higgins and his wife came up as they were walking past. They saw Olivia."

"Marcus and Elizabeth." Cyrus was still scanning the room. "And?"

"They had a nice conversation with Liv. Invited her and I out to brunch in the morning, teased her a bit about you getting her here and on debate instead of at Yale, and then they left." Fitz picked up his drink. "Honestly, there was nothing particularly... No, wait, it was right after that. Jerry got demanding and pompous."

"This is unusual?"

"No, just that he wanted to know who she was and how she knew them. I tried to tell her to just come with me, let him stew, but she-"

"Wouldn't. Of course not. She's a friggin' Pope. " Cyrus started muttering under his breath. "THIS is what I meant Fitz. This is exactly what I meant."

"Would've been goddamned nice for you to clue me in that she was the Secretary of Education's 'little Livvy' or that she walked around on a first-name basis emailing US Representatives and their wives, Cyrus. You made it sound like... like..."

"Like she'd been sequestered? She has Fitz. She knows _now_ that these people have titles - mostly because she follows politics and because when they showed up at her parents' funeral it was locked down almost as tight as the National Archives. But to her, they're always going to be Elizabeth, her mother's very best friend, and her husband Marcus." Cyrus pointed to the table. "I'm going to go sit with her until you get back. Go get some air and walk it off. You go back upset, she'll get upset."

"She looks beautiful tonight." Fitz sighed. "I told her one more hour. That's it and then we're heading home."

"You're going to brunch tomorrow with Marcus and Elizabeth?" Cyrus gave him a pointed look. It was one he knew well. It said there was no real question there.

"Even if I couldn't tell that she desperately wanted to, yes, I'd still go." Fitz drained the rest of the scotch.

"Good. It's a smart thing to do. They adore her. They're good people to know."

"Cyrus," Fitz looked at him seriously. "How much of Washington does she know?"

"Enough. And a more than a few damned real-life royal families too." Cyrus patted him on the shoulder. "Her addressbook would read like a politician's wet dream, kid. But don't ever cross her. She knows some people on the other side of the line too. She just doesn't have any idea that she does."

"Great." Fitz muttered as he put the glass down on the bar and waved the bartender off.

"Go outside, get air. Eat a breath mint. I can keep an eye on my goddaughter until you get back."

Fitz nodded and waited until he saw Cyrus almost to the table before he headed towards the back of the room, down the hall, through the double glass doors and out onto the marble veranda. He held on to the rail and took a few breaths. Maybe Cyrus was right. Maybe he just needed to relax and sober up.

"Hello Fitz."

Or, maybe he'd just set himself up to be ambushed.

"Mellie, what do you want?" He didn't turn around. He wouldn't give that to her.

"Already escaping out here? Fitz, I understand. I talked to Mother, and I understand." He felt the hand land on his shoulder before he shrugged it off and turned

"You _what_?" Fitz grabbed the hand that was reaching out for his arm and held her wrist tightly. "What exactly do you think you understand Mel?"

"Men have needs sometimes for... exotic tastes." She said it like Olivia was a damned flavor of ice cream. "That as politician's wives, we need to adjust a little. Learn to 'take one for the team' as it were if we're going to achieve our mutual goal. I'm adjusting Fitz. You can have Olivia while you're with me, as long as you don't create a scene. No more dates. No more PDA in the airport. That's over. But otherwise, you can see her and... well, we know you've always had a healthy appetite. If I wasn't enough, all you had to do was say so."

Fitz was furious. He'd never once wanted to hit a woman, but Mellie was making it very, very tempting. He tossed her hand aside. "Mellie, Olivia is not something you need to adjust to. What you need to adjust to is that you and I are _over._ Full stop. Stay away from me. Stay away from Olivia. Don't test me Mel. I find out you have been anywhere _near_ Olivia, and I will make damn sure that you're time for husband hunting on this campus or any other one where I have any ties will be _over._" He pulled away from her. "Good luck finding a husband mommy and daddy approve of headed to the White House from the local community college."

"You bastard." The slap she landed stung but he grabbed her wrist before she was able to land the second one.

"Maybe I am, because I should've done this years ago."

Fitz walked back into the Chancellor's mansion and headed straight for the table where Cyrus moved over one chair so Fitz could sit down. Liv leaned into his shoulder and he buried his face in her hair.

"You okay?" Her voice was muffled by his body, but she didn't move. Just let him hold her.

"Yeah. I just need one minute." He wasn't ready to let her go yet. Too afraid that everything else would go with it. Everything he needed most was packaged inside a crimson silk dress and snuggled up in his arms. The scent of fruits and flowers - of his Livvy - bombarding his senses.

"One minute."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and feedback. I didn't break this chapter up because it really needed to be all in one place. I'm sorry if it made it too long for anyone.**

So... Who agrees with Fitz (and Cyrus) that Jerry is up to something - or do we think Liv's charm won him over? What about Mellie? Do you think we've seen the last of her? I promise, the next chapter he's getting ready to take her home and they will (finally) have a love scene. (I've heard the reader outcry for that, I swear! But it had to happen organically!)

Until next time, enjoy and Happy Reading! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Fitz, please." Olivia's hand rested on his thigh. "I'm fine. I told you I was fine. Cyrus even said I looked good." Coming from Cyrus that was about as high a compliment as she was going to get. She needed him to relax. She just had to figure out how to make that happen.

"He was rude and disrespectful." Fitz was driving them back from the Chancellor's dinner. "And then Mellie..."

"He handled Mellie, Fitz, and her parents. He apologized. He was very nice to me all night." She stroked her hand over his knee. "Whatever you think is going on, he was pleasant. Can we just leave it at that? Tell me what's really wrong."

"Mellie caught me outside alone." He sighed but didn't look at her. "It wasn't pretty, Liv. You need to keep your distance from her. Please. I know you want to think that everyone is nice and has good intentions, but please, trust me this time." When they stopped at the red light he did look at her and she reached up and touched his face, glad when he leaned into it. "She's not a nice person, Livvy. She's not like you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. She can't hurt me, Fitz. I'm just a girl in college who happens to have fallen for this really amazing guy." He kissed her palm before he started driving again. "Honestly, what could she possibly do to me? I'm only on her radar because I'm with you. When she gets over that..."

"That will take a while, Liv. She isn't letting go without a fight." His voice was tense. She hated this. Hated Mellie for causing him more stress.

"Ok, so, she'll be a pain in the ass for a little while. She can't hurt us, Fitz." She looked out the window for the first time. "Where are we going?"

"Some place special. You said you'd spend the night with me." He didn't sound like the refined, son of a Senator now. He sounded nervous and unsure.

"Fitz, relax. Why would I have changed my mind about staying with you?"

"I don't want to be in the dorm or in my room at the house." He picked up her hand and she shivered. "Trust me?"

"Of course. You know I do."

"My family has a house on a lake. It's pretty and quiet."

"Fitz, I don't have anything with me."

"Your bags are still in the car from earlier. We can buy whatever else you need that we don't have with us or isn't there in the morning." He pulled off the highway and onto a smaller, two-lane road. When he looked at her, Liv saw the uncertainty there.

"It'll be an adventure." She smiled when he seemed to relax. "I have a feeling it'll always be an adventure with you."

Olivia saw the house at the end of the drive. It was two-story, larger than she'd expected, though she wasn't quite sure what she _was_ expecting. "It's..."

"Massive? Overstated?" Fitz parked the car.

"No. It's intimidating, but in a beautiful way." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you don't come here more often. It isn't far."

"My father bought it for my mother when they first got married. She was still doing doctorate work and they wanted some place close." He kissed her hair. "My father never comes here anymore. He's basically left it for me, I guess. I still like coming up here to get away from everyone some times. Just to be alone."

"So you can be close to your mom." She turned her head so she could look at him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Come on; let me show you the house." She climbed out of the car as Fitz grabbed the bags. She looked over the house as they approached. It looked peaceful. A place she could easily see Fitz relaxing. He started to walk and stopped when he realized she was still hanging back. "Hey, you okay?" He reached his hand out and she took it. "Come on. Come see my home."

Fitz fumbled the key in the lock. He hadn't done that since he was in junior high. Christ. He got the door open and punched the code into the alarm's keypad next to the door.

"Wow." She stepped in and looked at the open, sunk-in living room, walking right towards it. She looked up at the vaulted ceiling with the pathway at the top that wrapped around forming a walkway of sorts that led to the upstairs rooms. He put the bags down and just watched her take it all in. Truthfully, it was one of his favorites. He had the best memories in this room. "Fitz, this is... I don't have a word for it."

"There's a fireplace out on the deck too. We can sit outside if you want," he walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "or we can start a fire in here if you want." He kissed his favorite spot at the curve of her neck. "Tomorrow, we can take a swim in the lake. Just relax."

"Fitz, no, we can't. We have the brunch tomorrow. I mean, I can go if you don't mind me driving the car and then I'll come back if you want."

"I remembered brunch, baby. Don't worry. We can be there in a half hour tops." He ran his hands over her arms. "Trust me, Livvy. Please."

"I do, Fitz. I trust you." She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and he could feel her relax. Every worry he had from the day drained out of him with her in his arms. "Fitz." His name came out on a sigh.

He slid his hand up from her stomach and ran it over her breast. He heard her sharp intake of air. "Are you okay, Livvy? You want me to stop?" He kept a hand on her stomach, rubbing it in a small circle, hoping it calmed her. He wanted her, but more, he needed it to be right for her.

She turned and kissed him deeply. The first time she'd initiated such a strong, powerful, demanding kiss. He groaned as he threaded a hand in her hair and stroked his thumb over the back of her neck. When she finally broke away, she looked up at him, her brown eyes pools he could get lost in. He touched her face, waiting for her to say the next thing. The minute spun out as she reached up and put her hand over the one on her cheek, then kissed it.

"No, I don't want you to stop. I want this, with you, Fitz. I'm just…" she looked away and his heart clenched a little.

"Livvy." He touched her chin and made her look at him. "You're what, Livvy? Talk to me sweet baby. Whatever it is, it's okay."

She stepped back. He let her. He watched as she worried her bottom lip. He'd seen her do it during debate prep, while she was formulating her arguments. He waited as she looked anywhere but at him, body humming and on edge. He'd pushed her, damn it.

"I'm nervous… scared… I don't know. You're amazing and overwhelming and I… I've never felt like I do when I'm with you Fitz and it scares the hell out of me. This scares the hell out of me. I've never done this and… what if… what if I'm not…" she waved a hand and started to pace. "I don't know why I thought I could do this. I'm not the kind of woman… I'm not Mellie. I'm not polished or sophisticated or… experienced."

"Olivia." Fitz walked towards her, wanting to hold her and reassure her but she was still pacing and held her hand up, so he stopped, not wanting to upset her more, but unsure himself of his next move.

"Don't. Please don't say that it's not true. It is. I didn't really date. I came here and thought I'd just keep my head down and study and debate and graduate and go to law school. And then I met you and now… I don't know, you changed all that. But that doesn't change the fact that I have no experience, Fitz. I don't know how to do this. This will change us." Her words ran together and she barely took a breath while she criss-crossed the floor in a small circle even faster.

Fitz couldn't take it any longer. He went to her, drawing her into his arms and holding her tight to him. "Livvy, first, breathe." He waited until her body stilled and he felt her breathe with him. "There. That's better." He laid his face in her hair. "Olivia, I don't want polished and sophisticated and all the other things you think Mellie is. I don't." He kissed the top of her head, the scents of fruit and vanilla and sandalwood suffusing his senses. "I want you. Just exactly how you are Olivia Pope. You're exactly what I never knew I wanted but I needed more than I could know." He heard her sniffle and he rubbed his hand on her back. "Hey, we don't have to do anything but just be here together if you don't want to. But, I promise you there's nothing to be scared of, Livvy. There's nothing at all you could do that would make me not want to be with you." He wanted to say it, but was afraid it was completely the wrong time. He'd wanted to say it for days and kept saying the time was wrong, convincing himself it was too soon. But it wasn't. He knew what he felt for her was love. "You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, and strong woman I know, Livvy." He felt the shudder breath leave her. "The first day I saw you, you bewitched me. I never believed in love at first sight before you." She tipped her head up at him, the storm of emotions that passed over her face such a torrent. "I love you Olivia. I think I've loved you since before I saw you sitting on the grass. And I love that you pace and speak like you're sprinting a race when you're nervous. I even love that your heart is so big, so pure, that you worry about things like not being enough for me when _I _am the one who could never be worthy enough of you." He wiped the wet streaks off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I love you. What we do or don't do tonight won't change that; it can't. Nothing could."

He watched her consider what he'd said before she spoke, her voice so low he had to strain to hear her. "I love you too. I thought I was just… I thought I couldn't because it's so soon. I'm broken, Fitz. I know it. You should be with someone who isn't broken and who isn't scared to death of being in love with you."

He kissed her forehead. "Olivia, we're all a little broken, some more broken than others. You can't scare me away. You can't push me away because you think it's better for me or because you're scared or for any of the other reasons. I'm here and I'm going to be here and I'm going to love you. So go ahead, try. Push and rationalize and do whatever else you need to, but I'm here, sweet baby. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

She reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Okay." She rose up and kissed him. "Show me upstairs?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Sure." He reached up and took her hand from his neck and laced his fingers with hers, bringing them to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. "Come on, you can tease me about my room." She laughed and the pounding of his heart eased. She had no idea that she held all the power in his world.

He walked them to the large staircase and started upstairs. He'd always loved this house. Next to the ranch in California, it was his favorite place to come when he wanted to be alone, escape. Now he was getting to share it with Olivia. He was glad he'd never brought Mellie here. He didn't know why he hadn't before, he'd just never wanted to share it with her. He'd never wanted her to see this part of him.

"What, do you have the ultimate Penthouse collection up here?" She leaned into him and he couldn't fight the smile on his face.

"No," he opened the door to his room. The one that had been his for all of his life. He hadn't really done anything to update it since high school. Suddenly he wished he had as she walked around taking it all in. "I don't stay here a lot so…"

She was standing in front of a wall of pictures smiling at ones of him with his mother. "She was beautiful Fitz."

"She was. She would've loved you." He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and kneaded them gently. "She would've said you were perfect to keep me in line and grounded. She was one of the most genuine women I've ever known. You remind me of her like that."

She turned towards him and smiled. "Thank you. That's such a compliment. I wish I could've known her too." She took his hand and walked him over to the bed. She let go of his hand and reached behind her back and started to lower the zipper of her gown.

Fitz immediately put his hand on her arm. "Livvy, we don't have to."

"I know." She smiled at him. "But I want to. Please, Fitz?"

He closed his eyes and gathered himself before opening them and looking into eyes and searching for any signs of hesitation or question. He found none. He didn't say a word, just moved her hand from the zipper, replacing it with his own as he lowered it slowly. He smiled as she reached out, hesitantly, and started to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt. He let himself enjoy the soft skin of her back, not wanting anything to rush this moment. She had his shirt open and was barely touching his chest. She shivered as he drew his fingers up her spine. "Livvy." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder as he slid the straps down. The dress fell to the floor and he let her push his shirt off as he laid her down on the bed.

He toed off his shoes and laid down next to her, running his hand over her body lightly. He teased her nipples into firm peaks, glad the dress hadn't allowed for a bra. He lowered his head and took one of the perfect buds into his mouth as he moved his hand lower, brushing the top of the thin slip of silk and lace she was still wearing. He let his hand slide down inside there and found her already hot and wet. Found her swollen, hard button and let his thumb slide over it, pleased when she arched up, her hips thrusting against his hand. He released her nipple from his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before shifting his weight up onto his elbow so he could look at her. Her eyes were closed and head back, small whimpers coming from her as he slowly rubbed his thumb in a tiny circle. He worked a finger inside, and bit back his own groan. He wanted to make this about her first. To give her this. He reached up higher each time he entered. She was writhing under him and he worked a second finger in, trying to loosen her up just enough so he wouldn't hurt her.

"That's it Livvy. So beautiful." He kissed her. "Open your eyes, sweet baby. Let me see you." She did, right before she screamed and her body clenched around his fingers.

"Fitz, please," her voice was strained and he knew he couldn't wait either. He stood, letting her catch her breath as he stripped out of the rest of his clothes and grabbed a condom from the drawer beside the bed. He eased her panties off and discarded them. He sheathed the organ that had been tormenting him for days. He climbed back on the bed, his body covering her. Olivia's chest was still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Hurry, Fitz, please." She had her hands on his shoulders pulling at him.

"I will. Easy. Let me make this good for you, Livvy." He kissed her again as he moved his hand between them and stroked her until her body shook and she moaned. He entered her just as she climaxed, pushing firmly, past the barrier. He heard her gasp and clench around him. "I know Liv. Breathe for me." He used his other hand to stroke her face. He waited until she swallowed and nodded before rocking his hips, moving slowly inside her, letting her adjust to the new sensations. "Wrap your legs around me, Livvy." She did and he groaned as he pressed deeper inside. He leaned down, kissing between her breasts and over her collarbone, making his way up to her ear. "Your body is perfect," he whispered. "We were made for each other, sweet baby." He felt her pulsing around him as he thrust in and out. "Let go, Liv. Just look at me and let go. I will catch you." She did, her vice-like grip squeezing him until he felt his own orgasm break free as he stared in her eyes. Never feeling more connected to anyone.

Fitz held her a few moments before getting up and returning with a warm, wet washcloth. He cleaned her up and tossed it in the hamper at the foot of the bed before climbing back into bed with her and gathering her in his arms. Olivia curled into him, still trembling and unsure of what to do or say, but not wanting to break the moment. She felt his lips pressed to her head and she did the same to his chest. "I love you too, Fitz." A tear escaped as she said it. Her heart hurt – from overwhelming love or fear – she wasn't sure.

He shifted them, pulled the covers back and drew them up over their entwined bodies. "You'll get cold in a few minutes." His voice was gravely and low. "Can't have that."

She yawned, not even aware she'd been tired. Her mind was still trying to process the step they'd taken and the ramifications – permutations of scenarios, good and bad, ran through her mind. She hadn't lied when she'd said she was scared – of all of it. She was scared. She was terrified that she'd fallen in love with a man, given him her heart. What if he left? She had no clue how she could ever go back to being alone. She shivered and felt his arms pull her tighter to him.

"You're thinking again, Livvy. Stop thinking. Stop looking for the outcomes and just be here with me."

She sighed and relaxed into his arms, trying to stifle another yawn. She'd think about it in the morning. For now, she would just sleep in the safety of his arms.

* * *

**AN: And there we go, for all of you who were asking for an Olitz scene. Hopefully it didn't disappoint. Next up, brunch... will it go off without a hitch? Will Marcus and Elizabeth like Fitz? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shondra has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Thirteen**

They managed to get to The Waterfront only fifteen minutes late. The shared shower had set them behind schedule. So did Olivia's hair taming without half of her usual tools and products. She was trying hard not to fidget as Fitz handed her out of the car and walked her to the door, hand firmly on her lower back.

"Relax. It's just brunch and their your family friends." He smiled as they walked up to the hostess area. "We're meeting another party," he said smoothly and tipped her when she offered to let them look and see if they were already there. "Anything I need to know?" It was the first time she realized he was nervous too.

"Elizabeth is my mother's best friend since college. They roomed together and then were in the same sorority together. I've known her all of my life, Marcus too." She squeezed gently against his side. "Just be yourself, Fitz. They're going to love you."

She smiled as she saw them and Elizabeth was the first up to hug her while Marcus shook Fitz's hand. "My little Livvy," Elizabeth pulled back and put her hands on Olivia's cheeks. "So beautiful. You look so much like your mother did." The tears started to well up in both women's eyes before Elizabeth hugged her again. "She is so proud of you. I know she is."

"Liz… come on now, let the kids sit." Marcus got a hug in first and a kiss on Liv's cheek. "Good morning dear."

"Morning. Thank you for inviting us to brunch." Olivia sat in the chair Fitz was holding for her. "I'm glad we're getting a chance to do this before you have to go back to DC."

"Yes, thank you." Fitz sat next to her and picked up her hand in his under the table and held it lightly. "I'm glad to get to meet and spend time with people Liv considers family."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Elizabeth said patting her eyes with her napkin. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm a mess, the first time you meet me and I can't seem to keep it together." Marcus leaned over and kissed her temple and hugged her for a moment before she waved him off. "I'm fine. I am. I'm sorry dear." That one was directed at Olivia who only nodded.

"It's okay Aunt Liz. I know you miss them." Olivia fought to keep her voice strong. This woman had been the closest thing to a sister her mother had ever known. "I brought pictures of my first weeks on campus." She shifted the subject. "I was going to email them to you, but since we're here, I thought I would just show you instead."

Elizabeth nodded. "That would be wonderful. And you can tell me all about how you met the young Fitzgerald Grant." She smiled at Fitz and Olivia knew it was going to be okay.

"So, Fitz," Marcus put his coffee down as the women looked over pictures. "I can't say I wasn't a bit surprised to see you with Livvy. You're in law school here?"

"Yes sir." Fitz had never had the displeasure of "meeting the parents" and he was more than a bit nervous. He and Mellie had been friends since they were young and, he know understood, were an arrangement made by his own father. Fitz put his own drink down. "I'm a first year. And I am surprised Liv is with me. I'm the lucky one."

Marcus laughed. "Good answer, son. I'm always surprised Liz is with me, even after all these years."

"Fitz was captain of the debate team. He's now the grad advisor." Liv said absently as she continued to show the other woman the pictures on her phone.

"Interesting. Then you know Cyrus?"

"Yes, he and I work closely with the debate team."

Marcus nodded at that. "And you plan on practicing law after school?"

"I have a few years to do in the Navy first, but yes, I do." Fitz wasn't sure he liked the direction of the conversation.

"And your father? Will you follow in his footsteps?"

"Marcus!" His wife chided him. "We're having brunch with Olivia. No politics." She gave him a very pointed look.

"It's okay Aunt Liz." Olivia smiled at Fitz and then to the couple seated across from them. "Fitz plans to-"

"Livvy, it's fine." He kissed her hand, hoping to redirect the conversation.

"Fitz, it's not a big deal." She looked confused and he could hardly blame her. "Fitz wants to become governor and then go on to run for president." She had such pride in her voice.

"Liv, I doubt they're really interested in-"

"Oh, we are." Marcus assured him in the tone that was guarded. "We most definitely are. Governor, huh? Skipping Senate then?"

"I don't know sir. I guess it all depends on where my country needs me." Fitz took a drink of his water, not nearly enough to make his throat feel less parched.

"I think I'm going to go freshen up." Elizabeth started to stand. "Olivia, sweetheart, why don't you come keep me company. I'm sure my eyes look a dreadful sight from the tears."

Olivia agreed and kissed Fitz lightly. "Order me an omelet, please?"

"Of course. Anything else?" He couldn't help smiling at her. She was worrying her lip again. He knew she'd be pacing if they weren't out. He ran his thumb over her jaw. "Hey, stop that. It's too pretty to do that to. I'll order your omelet and get you some fruit with it."

"Come on, Livvy." Elizabeth stood. "We'll just be a minute." Fitz watched the women leave wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"Olivia seems to really care about you." Marcus' words snapped Fitz back to his current situation. "Thing is, we love her and with her parents gone, we want to look out for her." Marcus took a drink of his coffee, waving the waiter passing by for more all around. He waited until the young man moved on before continuing. "You have to understand, we're a bit protective. Especially when the son of a Senator, one with his own political ambitions, decides to pursue Olivia." Fitz felt like he was under a microscope.

"When I met Olivia, I had no idea who she was. In fact, I didn't know who her parents were, sir, until a couple of days ago. Cyrus has told me that she was sheltered from, well, the political world. I understand why you'd be concerned."

"Do you?" Marcus seemed unconvinced. Fitz tried to remember a time when he'd faced such a formidable presence, and that included his father. "Olivia's parents did everything they could to keep her out of political life. It was the last thing they wanted."

"Yes sir. But I think that should be Olivia's choice now."

"We buried her parents not six months ago. She's still hurting. And now she seems to have taken up with the son of a Senator. Surely you can see our concern."

"I can. And with all due respect, if I didn't love Olivia, I wouldn't be here. But I do, and I am. And it has nothing to do with who her parents were, but who she is."

Marcus regarded him for a moment, letting the words hang. "Well, I can see you're not as much like your father as I'd feared. I think her father would've approved, provincially of course. A smile crossed his face. Fitz looked back to see Elizabeth walking with an arm around Olivia back towards the table. "Well, there are the two most beautiful women in the restaurant."

Fitz stood as Marcus did and held Olivia's chair before re-taking his own. He felt her hand fall into his on his thigh. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "I love that smile, Livvy."

"Can't help it. I'm here with you and Aunt Liz and Marcus. How could I not be happy?" She leaned a little into him and started talking to Marcus about her classes.

Fitz listened to her spark a debate with the Secretary of Education over his current initiative and was once again struck by how completely comfortable she felt.

"It's a great theory, but the implementation is flawed," she'd finally said unceremoniously after their food had arrived. "I don't disagree for a second that there needs to be accounting for children's education, but I don't think that holding back some students just so you can try to keep classrooms together is a good education model." Elizabeth chuckled and even Fitz fought back a laugh as Marcus defended his initiatives.

Elizabeth looked at Fitz, who was following the lobs of arguments and counter-arguments with great amusement. "She's got the best, and the worst, of both of her parents. They would both debate a point until it was dead on the ground."

"Best or worse, I'll take it." Fitz said without hesitation. "She's perfect just the way she is."

"_She_ is right here." Olivia said as she finished the last bite of her omelet and stole a piece of Fitz's toast. "I can't help that Marcus didn't ask me to be on his initiative's council. I could've told him how flawed this was months ago."

Fitz did laugh and let his hand rest on the back of her neck, stroking it absently. "Alright tiger, let's save it for the debate arena, huh? I'm sure he doesn't want to hear you-"

"Good afternoon, son. Olivia, sweetheart, how are you this morning?" Fitz counted to ten in his head before he looked at his father. There was Big Jerry, standing at the edge of the table by Olivia. "Marcus, nice to see you and your lovely wife again."

Fitz shook his head, but a squeeze from the hand on his thigh kept him grounded. "Jerry. Surprised to see you here. Thought you were heading back to DC this morning." In truth, the restaurant they'd ended up going to wasn't one that Fitz could ever remember his father taking him to. Fitz believed in a lot of things, but coincidences when it came to his father, were not on the list.

"Decided to stay an extra day. Took a meeting with some of the university people this morning and thought I'd call you this afternoon and see if you and Olivia wanted to have dinner before I left town." Jerry smiled at Olivia and Fitz wanted to pull her closer. "Oh, well, now I see my lunch companions over there. Fitz, I'll call you after lunch, son, and we can set something up for later on." He nodded at Marcus and Elizabeth. "See you back in DC. Next weekend at the dinner for sure." Jerry walked over to a table in the far corner of the room, past where Fitz could see him.

"I'm sorry about that." Fitz for once was at a loss for words on how to apologize for his father.

"Oh, it's fine, Fitz. This is almost as inbred as DC." Elizabeth waved it off. "You run into all sorts of people here. I'm sure he didn't mean anything."

And just like that, the conversation was picked back up. Fitz hearing stories about Olivia as a child and a teen, most of which made her blush furiously or try to dispute the allegations. Fitz tried to push his father aside and just enjoy the brunch, but something was still nagging at him. Something he was almost afraid to put his finger on.

* * *

**AN: So, what say we? He got Marcus' preliminary stamp of approval. Who was Jerry there to meet or was it just a cover so he could see them again? Do you think dinner is really what he's looking for? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story and for all of the great reviews! I love hearing from you and what you think will happen next. I hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Fourteen**

They were driving back to the house, after reassurances to Elizabeth that Olivia would email and call more. Fitz was still waiting for his father's call about dinner and feeling uneasy about it. He didn't want Olivia exposed any more than necessary until he had figured out what Jerry's plan was. He was still trying to figure it out when Olivia's phone chimed with a new text.

"Cyrus looking for a check-in?" Fitz asked trying to sound casual.

"No, I don't know who the number is," she answered honestly. "Looks like my number must have gotten confused with someone else's and I ended up on a group mailing list. Some kind of invitation for a scavenger hunt tomorrow night." She shrugged. "I should probably let them know that they have the wrong number."

"That's all it says?" Fitz pulled into the driveway and cut the engine.

"Yeah, just that the scavenger hunt is starting at seven tomorrow night and to come prepared." She was already typing out a reply. "I'm sure they can find the mix-up." They got out of the car and headed towards the house when her phone chirped again.

"Liv?" Fitz asked as he unlocked the door, attended to the alarm, and waited.

"They said they had Olivia Pope as the person with this number, and the invitation _was_ for me." She looked at Fitz. "This is just odd."

Fitz could think of a lot of words for what it was, "odd" didn't even come close. "What's the number?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to call it and find out who this is." His tone was a bit more defensive than he'd planned. He couldn't help it. He didn't like the idea of someone sending her random invitations when she didn't recognize the number.

"Fitz, don't be silly. I'm sure they got my number from some form I filled out the first week." She was already stepping out of her heels by the front door. "No sense in making a big deal out of it. Come on, you promised me a swim before dinner." She smiled at him as she took off upstairs.

For what seemed like the tenth time in two days, Olivia was sitting, wishing like hell she could be moving. They were out to dinner with Fitz's father, as expected, after his run in with them at brunch. Fitz had been on edge for most of the afternoon after the text came in about the scavenger hunt. She was curious who'd sent it and how they'd gotten her number, one she almost never gave out, but she wasn't about to tell him that. They'd just finished another shared shower when his father had called asking about dinner.

"I could tell him I'm tutoring you in biology." Fitz had said as he nibbled his way across Olivia's back.

"You'll do no such thing!"

In the end, she'd insisted and they'd agreed to meet Jerry at a restaurant Fitz said was his father's favorite.

Now she couldn't remember why she'd insisted at all.

"Hey, you want to leave, we can go." She realized he could sense her apprehension.

"No. He's your father. We're going to have a nice dinner, he's going back to DC, and then you," she kissed him as if her life depended on it, "are going to tutor me in biology."

"Well, don't you two look perfect together." Jerry walked up to them and Olivia felt Fitz's grasp around her waist tighten.

"They just said our table is ready, Jerry. We were just waiting for you to show up." Fitz led Olivia ahead of him.

"Olivia, you look lovely tonight." Jerry kissed her cheek when they got to the table and waited while Fitz held her chair before sitting. "Have you had a good first Big Game weekend?"

"Yes, it's been," she glanced at Fitz, fought off a blush, "more than I could've hoped for. I hope your trip up has been a pleasant one."

"Well would've been better if we'd beaten Yale, but there's always next year, I suppose." Jerry ordered a bottle of wine for the table. "You don't mind red, do you Olivia?"

"No, not at all. I'm actually quite fond of it."

"Next time Fitz comes out to the ranch, you'll have to have him take you up to the vineyards."

"I don't expect we'll be making that trip any time soon. School has us both pretty busy." Fitz's words were clipped.

"Well, maybe for the winter holidays. It's been a while since we spent one there. I thought it might be nice to do it this year." Jerry waited as the server poured the wine he'd selected into the glasses, leaving the bottle with them. "Assuming Olivia doesn't have other plans."

Olivia looked between the men. She could see the standoff happening right before her eyes. "Well, I'm sure Fitz and I will talk about it. It's nice of you to offer. I know the winter recess can be a little chaotic."

"We'll see, Jerry." Fitz drank some of his wine. "How'd you manage to stay more than a few hours here this time anyway? Nothing broken in the beltway?"

"I think my son is more important than anything that could break in the capital, Fitzgerald."

"Really? Since when?" Fitz's eyes flashed and Olivia laid her hand on his clenched one, and then felt it relax and lock with hers.

"Senator Grant…" Olivia started, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Please, call me Jerry, Olivia. We don't need to stand on formalities."

She simply nodded and continued. She would stand on formality with him until Fitz was more comfortable. "I'd love to hear more about your ranch and about the defense bill." Apparently, that was all it took for Jerry to start talking about DC. She was smiling and nodding, asking the right questions, even got him to laugh a few times. She felt Fitz's hand on her shoulder, caressing it. She wasn't sure if it was to calm her or himself.

"So Dennis Davis, well, do you know him, Olivia?" Jerry asked in the middle of the conversation. She'd shaken her head no and he'd proceeded. "Well, he's a fundamentalist Democrat, but that's really neither here nor there. He's on the committee too and…" Olivia was sure she'd drank more than what was gone from her glass, but somehow it didn't look like she'd had anything at all. She tried to focus back in on what Jerry was saying, "and then Junior Thompson, he just had to get his shot in too. I'm sure you know JR. He's a hot one."

"Only heard of him in passing, I'm afraid, but I'll take your word for it." She switched to drinking water, trying to clear her head. Fitz's hand tightened on her shoulder

"You okay?" Fitz leaned in to whisper in her ear.

She nodded. "Must've been the wine." She felt her face get flush. "Not usually such a lightweight."

Fitz looked at Jerry, then back to Olivia. "Jerry has been topping off your glass, baby." He buttered a roll and put it on a plate in front of her. "Here, eat something. It'll help." He stopped his father as Jerry started to top off her glass again. "She doesn't drink often. How about you slow down." His voice was a little growly and Olivia frowned.

"I'm okay, Fitz. Just didn't realize your father had been kind enough to keep my glass full." She inclined her head at Jerry. "I was engrossed in the story, completely distracted me."

Jerry laughed. "Oh, well, I've been known to do that to a woman or two."

Olivia was pretty sure she heard Fitz mutter "more like dozen," but she let it go.

"I'm sure our food will be here soon." Fitz took one of the napkins and put some of his ice water on it and put it on the back of her neck. "You'll feel better in a few minutes."

"Maybe a vineyard trip isn't quite right for your girl. That wine with the hot sun can be harder than people realize."

"We said, we'll see about the trip." Fitz retorted, moved the cloth from her neck. "Better?"

Olivia nodded. "Much. Thanks." She sipped her water thinking about how she really needed to study up on wine if they were going to make the trip.

Their dinners arrived and Jerry kept up a constant stream of chatter. Sometimes pausing here or there to ask Olivia if she'd ever been to a particular place or if she knew someone related to the story. She didn't mind, and except for a few she'd hardly known anyone he mentioned.

"If you two will excuse me." Olivia stood and Fitz stood with her almost instantly. "I'll be right back." She gratefully made it to the ladies' room before she felt like she wanted to collapse. She sank into one of the loveseats that were in the sitting area and just closed her eyes for a second.

"Olivia, right? Olivia Pope?" She opened her eyes and saw a woman with mahogany hair standing there dressed in a tea-length blue dress.

"You are…?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Trish. Trish Mills. I saw you sitting with Fitz and his father." She put out her hand and Olivia shook it briefly. "I've only heard your name, I haven't had the chance to meet you. It's so odd to run into you here."

"I'm sorry, where do you know Fitz from?" Olivia was beyond tired from everything. She'd come in here to get a few minutes to just regroup before Fitz started to catch on.

"Oh, I'm one of the girlfriends of one of the fraternity brothers. We didn't get a chance to meet yesterday. Sorry. I was at another tailgate until after you two had left."

"It's nice to meet you, Trish." Olivia stood slowly and went over to the vanity thinking she could still make sure she looked presentable before going back out to Fitz and his father.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too. And, you know, it's really amazing seeing Fitz happy. I mean, after this summer we were all pretty sure he'd dump Mellie, but we didn't think he'd fall into another relationship." Trish was now standing next to her freshening her lipstick. "Guess we should've. He is a Grant."

Olivia had a feeling she didn't want the answer to the question that was about to tumble out. She should've held it back, but didn't. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Trish chuckled. "He made it through most of the frat house summer groupies by the beginning of the semester." She shrugged. "Like father like son."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, but this conversation is over." Olivia turned to leave but froze with her hand on the door at the next comment.

"You realize you're temporary, right? I mean, until he realizes it's time to get back with Mellie? I'm sure you're fun to play with… so were the girls this summer, but he _is _a Grant."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll try to remember his last name." Olivia walked out and back to the table feeling worse than when she'd left.

Fitz was sitting alone with his father at the table, waiting for Olivia to come back. "Why don't you just give her a chart of the contacts you're hoping for and have her tell you which ones she knows?" Fitz finished the wine in his glass, wishing like hell it was scotch. "Jesus, you're incredible, you know that?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, son. I was just having a conversation with your girl." Jerry ate another bite of his steak. "You should eat some of that before it gets cold."

"Just stop. This is not a political arrangement and you're not going to use Olivia to further some cracked out agenda. I'm not going to let you." Fitz was furious. He'd seen right through what Jerry was doing. Tossing names out here and there. Trying to establish Olivia's political credentials and power. "She's not a damn chess piece and I'm not letting you vet her. I'm with her. I'm happy. Focus on that for once."

"Your happiness and future are what I've been focused on for years, son." Jerry leaned across the table slightly. "You want the office? You're going to have to decide how much you want it and what you're willing to sacrifice for it. Because you will be sacrificing."

"Believe me, I've lived my life being part of the sacrifices you made, Jerry. I know what it takes. Olivia is not a sacrifice on the table. Neither is her happiness." He was about to say something else when he saw her come back to the table, looking pale. He stood and held her chair. "Livvy?"

She shook her head a little and sat. "I'm fine, Fitz."

"Sweetheart, you don't look fine." Even his father sounded concerned. "The food just got here. You think you can try to eat some? Maybe it'll help."

"Thank you Senator." Olivia put a hand gently on Fitz's arm. "I really am fine. We'll talk about it later."

And she left it at that. _We'll talk about it later._ Fitz wondered what the hell that meant. She'd looked okay, if a little flushed, when she went to the restroom. Now she looked pale and haunted. Fitz forced himself back to the conversation, which Jerry managed to keep civil and away from his pointed vetting questions. At least that was something. Maybe they could make it through this dinner after all. One thing was certain, he wouldn't have done it without her.

After he'd helped her into the car, he turned to his father. "Thank you for not interrogating her. And you should thank her."

Jerry looked at Fitz and nodded. "I know she's the reason you came to dinner tonight. I also know you don't believe me, but I want you happy. And I would like to spend more time with you. She makes you happy. I'm not blind, Fitzgerald. I can see that. And if that's what it takes to get to see you more – to try to mend some fences with my son, then I am thankful for that."

"Have a safe trip back to DC, Jerry." Fitz refused to acknowledge the rest of what he'd said. He didn't believe Jerry, not entirely. "Olivia and I will talk about spending a few days at the ranch over the holidays. But, it's conditional." He locked eyes with his father. "You do anything, _anything at all_ to try to vet her, or… whatever it is that you're doing. You make me think for one second that you're a threat to her in any way, and we're gone. I might've had to live with you, but I won't subject her to that."

His father's gaze never broke. "I am sorry, son. I just want the holiday with you, and Olivia. I told you, if she makes you happy, then that's what's important."

Fitz nodded, pretending to accept the answer. "I have to go."

Jerry reached for his hand and shook it. "I'll wait to hear about the holidays. In the meantime, maybe you two can make it down to DC for a day or two. I can have Carol make arrangements for a hotel for you." He held his hand up to cut off Fitz's protest. "Just dinner. You two could do some sightseeing during the day. Just think about it. Olivia might enjoy it. She seems to enjoy politics and political history. It would be something you could share." He turned and walked to his car leaving Fitz standing there wondering what alien had possessed his father. Or better, what his father's real agenda was.

Jerry got into his car and made the call. "He's stuck on her," he said into the phone. "I've never seen him like this. No, I know, but right now, I can't do anything about it. We're going to have to wait this out, wait him out. No. My son will be president and he will have the right woman at his side to do it. We both know that can't happen with her; the party will never accept her. He'll barely get a campaign off the ground let alone a nomination." He listened to the rant on the other end of the phone. "Look, I know my son. If you push this, if _I_ push this, there will be nothing to salvage. He will detonate his own future. I will not let that happen." He hung up the phone.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III would be the president. He would do what Jerry had never been able to do. There was no way he was going to let his son or anyone else stand in the way of that.

* * *

**AN: So, my darlings, what do you think? Who was Jerry talking to? Who do you think he's lying to - the person on the phone or Fitz? And what about the woman in the ladies' room with Olivia? Do you think Olivia will tell Fitz about it? And... the scavenger hunt? Who got Olivia's name and number and sent her the invite? Will she go? - Let's hear it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Fifteen**

They were laying together that night in the bed at her dorm. Olivia couldn't seem to shake the things the woman had said to her. She knew Fitz was worried about her, but she hadn't found a way to say it yet. She waited until the rise and fall of his chest was even before she rolled onto her back. As if it were instinct, like they'd been together for years and not weeks, he'd reached over and put his arm over her midsection.

"You're thinking," he said, his voice sounding tired and half asleep. "I thought I wore you out so you'd stop that." He rolled onto his side; she smiled. He was so handsome, even when he was half asleep and mussed after a really great round of sex. "Livvy? What's wrong? I know dinner with Jerry was tense but-"

"Who's Trish Mills?" She turned and stared at the ceiling.

"Trish? She's dating one of the guys from the house, I think. Why?" He stroked her jaw. "Do you know her?"

"She was in the restroom. Or, she came in after I went there. She said she'd seen us." She tried to keep her voice even. "She said…" She would not let the tears that pressed against her eyes form. This was ridiculous. Olivia Pope did not cry over such childish bullshit.

"What'd Trish say to you, Olivia?" He was wide awake now and turning her face towards his. She still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Liv? Tell me, please."

"She said that I was just temporary. That everyone knew you'd be back to Mellie. She said that you'd… last summer…" she couldn't force anymore of it out. "She kept saying that you're 'a Grant' as if that meant you'd just… that it would always be Mellie."

"Olivia, stop it." Fitz kissed her forehead. "Trish is in one of the sororities. Hell, I don't know, it might even be Mellie's. I never pay attention. She was just trying to rattle you – because she could." He caressed her cheek. "No, I wasn't a saint this summer. Mellie and I already had problems before the summer and I'd had it out with Jerry about the Navy. I wasn't a saint, Livvy, but that changed. You changed that in me. It's over with Mellie, you know that, right?" The uncertainty in his eyes broke a little part of her. "Nothing is going to change us. Trish was being…"

"Trish?" Liv supplied with a little laugh. "I just don't know any of them Fitz, not really. So when she started talking like you'd spent the summer… and then Mellie… I just don't know them and I don't know who I can even be friends with." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I hate that. I hate that I don't know who to trust and I'm doubting my instincts."

"Hey," he kissed her. "You can trust me. You can trust your instincts. If you doubt someone, you doubt yourself, talk to me, please." He pulled her into his arms. "You're making friends. Harrison, for one, though he'd rather be more than friends. And we'll introduce you to more of the guys – Jake and his girl; she's nice." He nuzzled her hair. "I'm sorry I've kept you all to myself."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to this. I'm not used to having to sort out everyone's authenticity, I guess," she mumbled into his chest. "Between Trish and the scavenger hunt thing, I just want to stop feeling on edge. Like I'm going through some kind of Hell Week hazing."

"I know, sweet baby. I know." Fitz stroked his hands down her back, over her hip. "I don't know what the scavenger hunt thing is, but please don't go. I don't like it."

"I don't know why I am uneasy about it, Fitz," she answered honestly, "but maybe it's something I forgot I signed up for – some group – and it could mean making friends. It's a step to make friends. I'm going to have to do something outside classes and debate to do that."

"Olivia," he pulled back and lifted her chin. "Not this. We'll find something else, but just, please, not this. There's something wrong with this."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, Fitz. We both have early classes. We should get some sleep." She nestled into his arms. "I just want to be here with you right now."

"Ok, Livvy." He kissed her gently. "I love you. Get some sleep. No more thinking."

"No more thinking," she agreed easily. "Love you too, Fitz."

She drifted off, still thinking but a little more settled than she had been.

Fitz was sitting in his second class of the day, but he couldn't shake a strange feeling. He wanted to catch Trish that morning, knowing full well she spent most every night at the house, but he didn't get the chance. He couldn't imagine what would've possessed her to say those things to Liv. She didn't even know Liv and he didn't remember her being friends with Mellie, so he couldn't fathom what she'd been thinking.

"Hey, you going to take any notes?" Jake leaned over and kept his voice low. "You know I need your notes to study."

Fitz looked at him and realized the class was almost over. "Shit."

"Let me guess, it's Olivia." Jake closed his binder and shook his head. "Man, you gotta get your head off her and into the books."

"Yeah, I know. Just a weird weekend. Trish ran into Liv and shared with her this summer's action, at least some of it. I don't know."

"Damn. I would've never pegged that one. Though, I'm pretty sure Trish had her eyes on you this summer. Maybe she's jealous?"

"Trish? She's been with someone since last spring? How the hell would you think she'd want anything?" Fitz was incredulous. He barely knew Trish and then it was only in passing because she was one of the house girlfriends.

"She was always around the house over the summer when we were there. Every party. She'd watch you." Jake gathered up his books. "She probably figured she'd make the move after you and Mellie split." He shrugged.

"Great. Just what I need." Fitz tossed his books into his messenger bag. "I really need to get the hell out of that house."

"And leave me there to the she-wolves?" Jake laughed. "That's just wrong bro." He stopped Fitz as he was passing. "Look, the house isn't so bad. Just, some of the girlfriends are…"

"Vipers? Opportunists? What Jake?" Fitz was getting pissed. "Christ. I want Olivia to be comfortable. She won't be there. Not with them."

"Fitz, she's going to have to learn how to deal with it. You're not going to always be there to protect her. Better that she learns it here and now, don't you think?" Jake, always a rational, cool head. It was what Fitz truly appreciated about his friend. He also couldn't wait until Jake fell, truly face-on-the-floor kind of fell, for a woman.

"Yeah, we'll see." He sighed. "I gotta go. I want to-"

"Go meet up with Olivia." Jake shook his head but was smiling.

"Yeah. But you and Stephanie up for something this weekend? I thought we could go do something together. You're one of the only people I trust right now to have around Liv." He put his hand up. "I know I can't protect her forever, I won't always be here, but right now, she needs this. She needs normal and safe and…" Fitz shook his head.

Jake nodded. "I get it, I guess. Sure. I'll ask Stephanie, but I'm sure she'll be good with it. Go on. Text me later." Jake slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Fitz was already pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Olivia as he walked.

_Fitz: I need to hit the library for a few hours. Join me? _

_Olivia: You won't get any studying done if I'm there. Besides, I need to prep for debate. _

_Fitz: After? I'll only be a few hours. I'll bring Chinese by and we can have a late dinner? _

_Olivia: Sure. Sounds great._

Fitz felt marginally better as he walked into the law library, but the small tendril of something being not quite right stayed, looser but still wrapped like a small vine around his gut. He'd pick up the Chinese when he finished up and they'd have a nice dinner. He'd talk to her about the plan that was forming in his head. He didn't want her to have to come over to the frat house anymore, not if she was going to have to be on guard around everyone. Jake had a point, Fitz knew, but he had a point too. There was too much there, too many people, who'd been fans or friends of Mellie, not to mention the other girls – the ones from the summer – and apparently ones like Trish. Besides, his time up at the lake house had reminded him how much he missed a real home. He wanted that. He wanted it with Liv, but she'd never go for it – not this soon – so he had to ease her into it.

Fitz grabbed the tomes he needed from the shelves and found a quiet corner to sit and get some real work done. Jake was right, if he wanted to keep his 3.8 GPA he had to get his ass in gear. He was lost in legal briefs for far longer than he'd expected. He looked at the clock on his phone when it beeped with a text from Mellie, which he ignored, and realized it was almost ten. He closed the books he'd been pouring through and left them on the table. He had barely enough time to get to the Chinese place Liv loved. He just hoped she wasn't too mad that his "few hours" had turned into most of the night.

He dashed out of the library to his car and sped all the way to get the take-out and then off to Olivia's dorm room. Dinner, some talking about the lake house and weekend plans with Jake and Stephanie, and maybe a foot massage for her while she studied. He juggled his bag and the food as he knocked and waited at her door.

Yeah, they would still have a very good night. Frankly, he'd come to realize that any night was a good night when he was with Liv. He waited... wondering what was taking her so long to get to the door. Maybe she had her headphones on. He knocked again, still thinking about everything else, but that little vine had started to squeeze and take root as he finally moved from her door to a chair in the lounge, putting everything down on the short coffee table. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text, knowing it would also come up on her computer.

_Hey, I'm outside the door bearing food. Are you plugged in to music and lost in debate prep again? _

When he didn't get an answer and her door didn't open, the roots of anxiety finally took hold. Where the hell would she go?

* * *

**AN: Ok my lovelies. I know it took me a few days for this one, but my day-job has kept me crazy busy this week. I'm working on the next chapter right now - I promise! In the meantime, leave reviews and comments about what you think will happen next! Reviews are good motivators for more chapters. :) - Enjoy tonight's episode dear Gladiators. My wine and popcorn are all ready to go. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Two hours earlier_

Olivia had just gotten the text from Fitz. She was trying to go over the debate prep, but she couldn't seem to focus. She paced her room a bit. This was not good. It wasn't healthy. She was not the girl that sat and waited on any guy to show up. Fitz Grant was not going to be the first. She looked at the text message about the scavenger hunt. No, he'd been pretty adamant about that. He didn't want her going and the whole thing seemed… off anyway. She walked the length of her room some more. She needed to get out though. Needed to burn off some energy. Maybe a run. She hated running, but she hadn't found the rec center where the pool was yet. She'd need to do that soon. She stripped and tugged on running pants, a tank and a windbreaker. It was still warm, but she knew she'd need it after she'd worked up a sweat. Lacing up her shoes, she thought about dropping Fitz a text but then decided against it. He needed to study – in peace. She'd be back, showered, and changed before he got there. She checked to make sure she had her keys and her phone and then stuck her earbuds in her ears as she headed out of the dorm and started on her run.

As much as she hated running, she found the same kind of Zen-like zone as when she was swimming laps. She could just let her mind suss through whatever it needed to as each foot hit the pavement. She let the music fill her head and focused on her breathing.

In. Out. In. Out.

Her foot falls matched her breathing and the bass that flowed through her headset. She couldn't have named the song if she tried, but that was what this playlist was for. Not distracting – just a collection of driving rhythms to lose herself in. She vaguely acknowledged passing the chem annex, then the art center.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She felt the jarring of the pavement under her with each step, but kept going. Her lungs burning a little. She wasn't even sure how far she'd gone, but she kept going. Just a little further and she'd head back. She should've set an alarm on her phone to alert her to the time. The already watercolored sky was now turning a deep, dark shade of navy. She slowed her steps, planning to just jog in place for a minute, catch her breath. She jogged over to a tree and put her hands on the back of her head, trying to regulate her breathing. She stopped and dug in the small pouch at her waist for her inhaler. She'd hoped to avoid it, but it didn't seem likely.

Olivia felt a hand drop onto her shoulder and she whirled around, contents spilling out of the open zipper compartment. The man in front of her smiled, but something was off about him. Her earphones yanked out of her as the phone fell.

"Can I help you," she asked, knowing items lay on the ground but not willing to take her eyes off him. He was just a bit shorter than Fitz, darker hair, and his eyes were almost as dark as the night that had fallen over them.

"You're Olivia Pope." It was a flat out statement, not a question. It threw her for a split second, but she recovered.

"Yes. Do I _know_ you, mister…?"

"No, I don't think you do. But I know you. I knew your parents." The man looked her over in a way that made her skin crawl. "You've certainly grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you. You look like her, you know. Especially that expression you're wearing now."

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be meeting someone." She started to reach for the phone, inhaler, and wallet that had all landed on the ground, but as she watched him watching her, not recognizing him at all, everything inside said to run.

"She ruined my life, you know. She ruined it trying to "fix" things for my father," he hooked his fingers around the word as he practically spat it out. "She fixed things, alright. Imagine my surprise to find out that her only daughter enrolled in Yale too."

Without thinking, not letting her brain rationalize what was happening, Olivia did something unprecedented. She let her instincts rule her and she took off running as fast as she could. She stumbled for a split second over an uneven patch of pavement, but it was just enough for him to catch up to her, grab her arm and pull her to him. His hand slammed down over her mouth before she could scream; his lips were on her neck, just behind her ear.

"You could've made this easy, Olivia. You could've just accepted the invitation. But no, Pope women have to be difficult." She struggled and kicked a leg behind her, trying anything to get away, but he was too strong. "The things I'd like to do to you… but that's not why I'm here. No, you have a hunt to go to. You're already very late." He started to push her forward.

"Let. Her. Go." The voice sounded so strong. Olivia tried to turn her head to see who had come forward, but the man's hand kept her held tight.

"Sorry, little lover's quarrel." The man holding her said. "You know, she likes it better this way. It's a game we play. Right honey?"

"I said, let her go." The voice got closer. "Let her go now."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Get lost loser."

Olivia heard the sickening crunch just as the man fell back and she fell forward onto the ground, leg and ankle twisted under her body. A gasp and then a sob escaping from her as she shook, trying to turn to see the ruckus behind her, but it was over almost as quickly as it had started.

A man came over to her. He was short for a guy, but had muscles everywhere. She pulled back as he approached, more tears falling from the sheer pain that was radiating up from her ankle. "It's ok. He'll be out for a while. Are you hurt?" He looked her over, but she didn't feel threatened. She nodded as he knelt down. "They call me Huck."

"Olivia," she managed to get out.

"Ok Olivia, can you stand?" He stayed back from her and acted like she was a feral animal. "Are you hurt," he repeated. This time she nodded as she rolled and tried to stand only to collapse back down on the ground. "Ok, I'm going to pick you up, okay? Tell me where you live."

She gave him the name of her dorm as he picked her up gently, like a feather and he was scared he'd break her.

"You're a long way from there. I'm guessing that isn't your boyfriend?" He carried her, cutting across the grass and between buildings.

"No," she really wasn't sure what to say. That the guy had known her parents, her mother? That he'd wanted to take her to some crazy scavenger hunt that she knew nothing about? Her simple world, one where she went to school, did homework, debated, and hung out with friends was disintegrating around her. She leaned her head on Huck's shoulder and tears fell.

"You're going to be okay." He said it with such conviction she could almost believe him.

"You don't know me. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you needed it." It was all he said as he walked her to the dorm and up the stairs to her floor.

"Oh my god, Livvy, what the hell happened?" Fitz was out of the chair in the lounge and over to them the second he saw Huck emerge from the stairwell. He looked Huck over. "Who are you and why are you holding my girlfriend."

"Olivia, where's your room?" Huck didn't bother to even acknowledge the edge in Fitz's voice.

Olivia pointed, but Fitz was already trying to get her out of Huck's arms. "I can take care of her."

"Didn't seem like it." Huck walked towards Olivia's door, pushing past Fitz.

"Fitz, please, I'm okay. I just, sprained my ankle I think." She bit her lip trying to keep back the tears. It hurt worse than a sprain. If she hadn't already survived hell, she'd have said she was there. But this was nothing compared to that.

Fitz grabbed the food and his bag from the lounge and followed them into her room. "Olivia," his voice was terse, "where were you? I've been trying to call you. It's late and I was worried sick."

Huck put her on her bed and started grabbing pillows to put under her leg. "She needs ice." Olivia winced as he touched the offending joint, and then yelped when he came over the other side. "Actually, she needs x-rays probably."

Olivia watched Fitz balling up his fists. "Fitz, please. This is Huck," her voice sounded scratchy. "He just carried me home. I went for a run." She couldn't stop the tears. She didn't want to tell him about the man or anything else.

Fitz sat on the bed next to her. "Why didn't you answer my calls or my texts?" He stroked a hand over her forehead. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. My phone fell, I think." She leaned into his chest.

"There was a guy, trying to take her." Huck said simply. Fitz's head snapped up to look at Huck and then at Olivia. "I'll go back and see if I can find her phone, but she needs to get to a hospital and have that looked at."

"Olivia? Is he serious?" She watched him swallow hard. "Someone was trying to _take_ you?"

"Someone who knew my mom, I guess. That's what he-" the pain shot through her again. "I can't, not right now. Huck saved me. Please, I need ibuprofen or something. Over there." She pointed to the cabinet that hung on the wall next to her desk.

"No, you need to go to the hospital." Huck's patient insistence was infuriating. "You need to go and they can give you something there, but they need to see you without anything masking symptoms."

"I'll take her." Fitz stood, put out his hand to the other man. "Thank you. I don't know what happened, but maybe you can fill me in after I get her to the ER."

Huck nodded as he shook Fitz's hand, but spoke to Olivia. "I'll go back and look for your things. If he's still there… I'll find out who he is."

"Huck?" Her voice was whisper soft. "Thank you. You don't have to go back there. I can get another phone and whatever else."

"You might have to, but if I can get that one, better that your information isn't out there lost." He turned his attention back to Fitz. "I will come back here and wait for you two after I'm done."

Fitz nodded and took his hand back. "Thanks." He scribbled his number on a pad Olivia kept on her desk. "My number." Huck took it hesitantly.

"Huck you don't have to sit here and wait for us to get back." Olivia protested, but the look on his face said it was pointless.

"Come on, let's get you to the car and get you checked out at Mercy." Fitz lifted her gently, obviously trying not to jostle her.

She leaned into his chest and breathed him in. The scent that was clean and masculine all at once with a hint of spice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to clear my head."

"Shhh." He kissed her hair. "No sorries. You're here and okay. That's what's important." He was easing her into the car as Harrison came jogging over.

"Hey, Grant, you guys okay?" His deep voice was full of concern.

"Liv fell while running, think it's a sprain. Going to get it checked out."

Harrison bent down and squeezed Liv's hand. "Call me later, let me know my co-captain is okay?" She nodded as he stood and looked at Fitz. "If she can't…"

"I'll call Harrison. Thanks." Fitz closed the door, rounded the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Let's get you checked out. You'll tell me the rest later."

Olivia leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he took off towards the ER. There was nothing about this that was going to go well. She despised hospitals. They made her sick ever since the accident. She opened her eyes briefly to note she was gripping the door handle so tightly her knuckles were whitening. "Please, don't. I can go to the campus clinic in the morning."

Fitz glanced at her and then put his eyes back on the road. "No, you're going to get x-rays. It's going to be fine Livvy. I promise. I'm here."

"Call Cyrus, please. Call him and have him meet us there." She closed her eyes again. "Just, tell him we're going. He'll be there."

"Okay, Livvy." He made the call and when he hung up he touched her other hand. "He said he'll be there." There was a long silence. "You're afraid of hospitals?" The question came out softer, but she couldn't open her eyes.

Her stomach was already queasy. The ball of ache was settled in her chest. "No. Yes. Not afraid. Just can't stand them."

He got them to the ER bay and stroked a finger over her jaw. "I'll be right there with you. I'm not leaving."

"Okay." She leaned her cheek into his touch. "Just stay with me, please."

He kissed her gently. "I will. Let's get you inside." He got out and came around, lifting her out and carried her inside, practically ordering around the room until they got her a bed and even then, he never let go of her hand.

* * *

**AN: Hello my lovelies! So, no, she didn't go to the scavenger hunt! What do you guys think? Will she finally tell Fitz more about herself? What about Huck? Who was the guy who tried to take her and how did he know about the scavenger hunt? Keep the review love coming! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Fitz was sitting in a waiting area when he heard Cyrus ranting at the nurses. He should get up and go save the women from the pitbull, but he just didn't have the energy. He'd been sitting there since they'd taken Olivia into surgery. He looked up when he smelled the coffee.

"Here. Figured you'd need this." Cyrus handed him a tall paper cup. "She's in surgery." He could tell the man was barely controlling himself. Fitz knew that feeling all too well.

"Yeah. They had to sedate her." Fitz put his cup down. "What the hell Cy? She was having a panic attack just waiting to be seen. They said surgery and she tried to get up and walk out. She has a damned compound fracture." He ran his hands through his hair and lowered his voice. "Still going to be another hour or so I think."

"She has good reasons." Cy sank into a chair next to him. "Her family was killed in a car accident, Fitz. She was in the car with them. She had some broken bones, things they didn't have to operate on. Her father died on impact." He sighed. "Her mother was still alive but critical. They took her up for emergency surgery to repair internal injuries."

"She never made it out." Fitz shook his head. "It's why Olivia hates hospitals."

"It is. The pain medication, it knocked her out. She didn't see her mother before the surgery and when she came out of the haze it was… a few days had passed when they eased back the pain meds and Liv was coherent. She wanted answers and I… I told her." Cy got up and paced. "We waited for the services until she was out of the hospital. I thought it would be best for her. I don't know. I don't know if I did anything right at this point."

"That's when you took the personal time last year. You said it was a family emergency."

"It was. They were my family. She's my family." Cy gave him a look. "They were all the family I had. If her aunt hadn't insisted on taking her, I would've brought Liv back here."

Fitz drank some of the coffee, letting the caffeine work through his system. "They said she'll be released quickly, but she's going to miss classes for a few weeks."

"Let me worry about that. I'll talk to the dean. Get her professors to let her work at home to keep up. She will."

"I'm going to take her to the lake house." Fitz stated it matter of factly. "I can't stay in her dorm for weeks. She needs to be comfortable and she'll need help."

"I don't think so." Cyrus' tone was hard. "She can stay with me."

"The house is already open." Fitz continued, "I can have someone come in for a few hours while I'm in classes after the first week or so, once they let her start rehabbing. They'd be there anyway to work with her."

"You've got this all figured out? How to move her in with you and, what, Fitzgerald? You going to play house with her? No. Absolutely not." Cyrus stormed back to his chair and sat. "How the hell did this happen anyway? All you said was she was out running."

"She was." Fitz drank more, trying to figure out how to explain it to Cyrus without his blood pressure skyrocketing. "I was getting food and meeting her at the dorm after I got done at the library. She needed to go for a run or something – I don't know. I guess, shit, Cy."

"You _guess_ what, Fitz? What happened to her?" Cyrus was leaning forward and his voice had dropped low in a way Fitz had never heard before.

"Some guy she didn't know stopped her. Said he knew her parents or something. He was trying to get her to go with him. Shit, Cyrus, I don't know anything and she couldn't tell me anything."

"Then how the hell do you know this much?" Cyrus was clutching the coffee cup in his hand and Fitz saw it bending.

"Cy, she's here and she's fine. A guy, some other guy name Huck, he got between them and brought her home."

"Who the hell is Huck? What kind of name is that?" Cy grabbed his phone.

"I don't know. Cyrus, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out who this _Huck_ character is." He started dialing. "And report the incident. Because I'm sure you didn't think of _that_ while you were planning where she'd be living."

"I was getting her _here_ Cyrus. Christ." Fitz stood and started pacing again. "As for the living arrangements, it makes the most sense."

Cy slammed his phone down before the call was made. "No, it doesn't. She doesn't need the pressure. She needs to be safe."

"Where can she be _safer_ than at the lake house? It's got a security system. I'll be with her or have someone with her. Can you say she'd be _safer _with you at your place?" Fitz tried to calm down. "Look, your place she'd have to do stairs and she won't be able to. We have the first floor suite she can stay in. Bathroom right there. It makes _sense_ Cyrus."

"Someone got to my goddaughter. I _told_ you this was a possibility. You don't understand a damned thing!" Cyrus was up and in Fitz's face, finger jabbing at Fitz's chest.

"No, I don't! So why don't you start fucking explaining it to me?" Fitz was equally pissed. "You know, since you know everything."

"Don't," Cyrus hissed. "Don't start acting like a smart-mouthed kid."

Fitz stepped back. "Fine, then tell me. Tell me why she's been so goddamned protected, Cyrus. Let's start there. Or why someone who knew her parents would want to try to take her from campus while she was out for a run? How about we start with those things." Fitz sank into his chair. "Or is it more damned subterfuge and secrets?"

"It wasn't her father that worried them. He had threats all the time. Federal judges do." Cyrus walked over to a window. "They'd learned how to ignore most of those and to have the not-so-innocuous ones investigated under the radar. But her mother. Her job, it put her in contact with people who were very powerful, wealthy, and absolutely desperate by the time they came to her. No one goes to the country's best "fixer" if they're not completely out of options." Fitz watched his mentor's body, tense, lean against the glass. "She always found a solution. She was the best at it. But that didn't mean that she didn't make enemies. Enemies who wouldn't threaten. They'd never show their hand."

"That's why they kept her out of everything. Why practically no one knew Olivia, or knew of her. Because they were afraid she'd be a target." Fitz was finally piecing together this movie-esque plot. "Christ."

"Yeah, that's why. If the wrong people found out about Olivia, she was the easiest thing they could leverage or use for revenge." Cyrus turned and looked at him. "Her client list was, expansive."

Fitz nodded. "I've heard the name but no one really speaks of her. It was like a phantom – references and whispers, but never anything overt. Like people knew exactly who to go to, but there was a code of silence beyond that."

Cyrus walked back and sat with him. "She had a very exact confidentiality clause. She didn't keep anything in her office that pertained to her family. Olivia was only ever there if there were no clients coming in – and if someone did, Olivia was closed off before they were permitted in. Do you get it now? She's here. She's out with you. She's debating. She's gone public and has no idea what that means or what could come at her."

Fitz was fuming. How could they do this to her? "And no one ever thought to tell her? That she's more than capable of understanding it or… listening or making the right choices? You just let her go out into the world without a second thought to her safety?"

"I have ALWAYS had her safety in mind, kid. We'd, _I'd_ hoped, that with her parents dead she would be free. Not a target." Cyrus shook his head. "How the hell could I have known she'd end up with _you_?"

"Me? You're going to blame me? Really?" He stared at Cyrus incredulously. "You introduced us! YOU did that Cyrus. What the hell did you expect?"

"I _expected_ she'd make a friend. I didn't expect you to put her in the middle of a crossfire between your father and Mellie's family. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Go to hell." Fitz moved towards him, not sure what he was going to do, just furious with the whole situation.

A nurse walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Grant?" She had two large orderlies standing there behind her and looked apprehensive. "Ms. Pope is out of surgery and she's been moved into a room."

Cyrus stood up. "I'm her godfather."

The nurse nodded. "I was told she had no immediate family of record left. You two can both go sit with her until she wakes, but there will be none of the yelling you've been doing in there. She can't be upset." Her gaze moved from Fitz to Cy and back again. "First time I hear you two and you're back here waiting."

Fitz stepped forward. "I'm sorry, really. But she can't wake up alone in there. She has a fear of hospitals." He looked at Cyrus. "We'll be fine."

"See that you are. This way." She walked off down the hall, the orderlies waiting until Fitz and Cyrus had followed before falling in behind them.

The men said nothing until they were seated on either side of her. Fitz wiped her forehead with a cool cloth; Cyrus held her hand. "I can keep her safe, Cyrus. I can. The house is safer than the damn dorm. At least while she's recouperating. But you need to tell her – all of it. She has a right to know. She needs to know to be more aware, more careful." He leaned down and kissed her hair before sitting in the chair. "She got a text message, inviting her to a scavenger hunt. She didn't recognize the number and didn't know anything about the stupid event. She wouldn't let me call and find out who the number belonged to." He looked up and across her still body at the man he'd come to love like a father, trusted like a big brother. "She would've gone if I didn't make her stop and think and ask her not to. She needs to know, Cyrus."

When Cyrus leaned his head down and rested it on her arm, Fitz knew he'd gotten through to him. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll talk to her. But if she doesn't want to stay with you, she isn't staying there. She'll stay with me." Fitz started to protest, but Cyrus cut him off. "She's got a good head on her shoulders, that's your argument, right? That she can handle all of this? Then you let her make the decision."

Fitz nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "Okay. Whatever she wants, we'll make it happen and make sure she's safe." When her hand moved and squeezed his slightly, he thought he'd missed it. But when he looked at her face and saw her eyes fluttering open, an immense sense of relief washed over him.

Cyrus kissed her cheek. "Heya, kiddo. You're going to be just fine." He stood. "Going to leave you with that guy there for a minute, I'll be right back, okay? Just need to make a call." She nodded very slowly before Cyrus walked out into the hallway.

"Hi," Fitz reached up and moved her hair back off her face.

"Hi." Her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear it, but she'd said it. She was smiling at him.

One word, two little letters, never sounded as perfect as those did at that moment.

* * *

**AN: So, do you think Fitz is right about telling her? Is Cyrus right to let her make the choice? Will she end up staying with Fitz? Who is Cyrus calling? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Olivia was awake the next morning, anxious and ready to get out of there. Waiting for the doctor to do rounds was driving her crazy. Fitz, to his credit, just sat there quietly reading through a text, making sure she had water and her tablet was charged so she could read and send emails. For once in her life, however, she couldn't get into any of the books. Nothing was helping distract her from where she was.

"He'll be doing rounds in a couple of hours, Livvy," Fitz kept reading and taking notes. "You can't make him get here faster. What can I get you?"

"Nothing," she despised how pouty she sounded. "I want to be out of here. I want to go home. I hate hospitals. I hate casts."

Fitz looked up at her. "I hate that you were hurt. I hate that I can't just take you out of here. I hate that you're miserable and I want to fix it and I can't." He shifted and slid onto the side of the bed and held her. "Tell me what I can do."

"You just did it." She leaned into him. "Sorry I'm being difficult."

"It's okay." He just held her quietly. "So, what's that tablet got on it anyway? Any good movies?" He kissed her neck. "I bet you have all the best naughty websites bookmarked in there," his voice light and teasing.

She laughed. "Right, you don't know better?" They both looked up when there was a light knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." It was Huck, staring at Olivia before walking to the other side of her. "I went back and got what I could. I don't know what exactly you were missing." He had a small bag and put it on her bed. "There was no phone and the wallet has no ID in it. I checked." He didn't look at all sheepish about that. "But your credit cards are all still there. Some cash too."

Olivia opened the bag and dumped it out. Her earbuds, once white, were now caked with mud. Her inhaler was there as were her other set of keys. "Great." She looked in her wallet. "My pictures are gone."

"What?" Fitz was confused.

"I kept one of those plastic picture holders in here," she pointed to the spot in the middle of the wallet, now empty. "It's gone."

"Are all of your credit cards there? Bank cards?" Huck asked.

"Yeah." There were only a couple of cards anyway, so she knew none of that was missing. "My ID and my pictures are gone, but that's it." Fitz looked past her to Huck, the message was not lost on Olivia.

"Look," Huck said, "I'm a computer engineer. I'll look through some databases and see if your IDs have turned up."

"You can do that?" Fitz looked skeptical.

"Sure I can," Huck replied easily. "It's not like it's trying to hack the pentagon or anything."

"You've done _that_?" Fitz's tone was incredulous and strained. "That's a damn federal offense."

"I never said _I _did it. Just that it can be done."

"Thank you, Huck, but I can just get it replaced." She was still stroking her fingers over the place where her pictures had been. "I can't replace the photos."

"I'll still look, flag it. It shouldn't be out there."

"I need to get a new phone ordered too." Olivia sighed. "My life was in that phone. All of my contacts, my date book. Everything. Seems stupid to think about that right now."

"Hey, we'll get you a new phone. Why don't you look at some online on the tablet, see if there's anything you like." Fitz was rubbing her shoulder.

Huck already had his phone out in his hand. "What kind of phone did you have," he was typing away on his screen.

"It was one of the new Zantyx phones." Olivia looked really upset, "I'd just gotten it for graduation, moved everything in there. It's why this sucks."

"The latest model?" Olivia nodded. "Give me your phone number."

"Why?" Fitz piped up, defense evident in his voice. Liv put her hand on his arm.

"Because, the latest model has a backdoor in the software. If I have her phone number, I can brick the phone."

"English?" Fitz shook his head. "You want to do what?"

"I can shut it down from here. With her phone number. I can make it so it won't even turn on, no matter what they do to it. They may not have had time to get a lot of information off of it." Huck looked at Olivia. "It's the best option. You don't want that much data out there in someone else's hands." Olivia sighed and gave him her number. He tapped on his phone for a minute and then looked up. "Done. I'd recommend getting a new phone number too, but that's just a suggestion."

Olivia shrugged. "Not many people I'd have to give it out to. I'll have them do that when I get the new phone. Thank you Huck."

Fitz put his hand out. "Yes, thank you. For everything."

Huck looked uncomfortable as he shook Fitz's hand. "I'll check on you later," he said as he turned back to Olivia. If you get another Zantyx phone, I can secure it for you."

Fitz took a card out of his pocket. "If you need anything or need to reach us, you can call my phone until she gets a new one." Huck took it hesitantly. "There's really no way I can repay you for everything you've done."

Huck just shrugged as he slipped the card into his pocket. "I'll check later."

Olivia smiled and held out her own hand. "Thank you Huck. I'd like that." He smiled a little at her and then headed out. She waited until he was gone before speaking, "He's nice. I like him."

Fitz shook his head. "You don't even know him, Liv."

"I know enough. I like him." She leaned back against the pillows.

"You tired?" Fitz was slipping the tablet out of her hand. "Why don't you rest for a bit; I'll be here if the doctor comes in." He was stroking her forehead as her eyes drooped.

"Just for a minute." Sleep was already trying to drag her under.

"One minute." Fitz agreed as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Olivia woke to Cyrus sitting on the other side of her. She yawned and reached for the glass of water but Fitz handed it to her before she could move. He'd been so amazingly attentive to her.

"Heya kiddo. You look a little better." Cyrus' voice was forced with hopefulness. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a broken ankle and I'm still stuck in a hospital." Olivia handed the glass back to Fitz. "I just want to get home."

Cyrus sighed. "They're not going to let you go today; most likely it'll be tomorrow. I'm sorry, Liv."

"Great," she groaned.

"Liv, we need to talk." Fitz started to stand but she grabbed his hand. "Fitz, she wants you to stay, stay. Nothing that will be new to you."

"Cy you're starting to scare me. What is it?" She looked between the two men in her life and hated the grim looks on their faces. "Just tell me." Fitz sat back down and started to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Liv, you know that your dad had enemies because of his job." Cy started, "but your mom did too. Very powerful people. It's why they fought so hard to give you a normal life, outside of the spotlight, because they were trying to protect you."

"I don't… I don't understand Cyrus. My mom fixed things for people. She handled their crises." She felt her heart start to beat faster as her voice elevated a little. "People _loved _my mother. They came to her and she _helped_ them." She loved her mother and would defend her to anyone, including Cyrus.

"Yes, she did. But the people on the other side of the equation, the ones she helped defeat, they're the ones that your parents worried about." Cyrus moved closer and took her other hand in his. "You were the one thing they couldn't live without, wouldn't want to live without."

"I was the liability." Olivia said quietly, processing the things Cyrus was saying. "I was the leverage. Everyone has something to be leveraged. Mom always said that. I was leverage against my parents – against my mom. It's why she wouldn't let me work openly in the office if clients came in." She looked up at Cy and saw him nod at her. "I don't understand. What's this have to do with now. They're gone. Game over."

"They're gone, but there are people who would still want to get to you. People who would hurt you because they harbor hate against your mother." Cyrus picked up her hand and kissed it. "You're not in a private school anymore or living the quiet, sequestered life. You're out now. Debate team, coming to Harvard… you're going to have a profile Liv."

"I'm not giving those things up, Cyrus. Do NOT ask me to do that." The firm defiance in her voice belied the fear that was swirling around in her stomach. "I'm not going to give up my life out of fear of retribution for something I had nothing to do with."

"Livvy," it was Fitz this time that spoke, his baritone voice soothing through her like a balm. "He wasn't suggesting that. No one would want that. We know you love debate and being here at school."

"Then _what do you want_?" She knew she was being defensive, but she was not going to give everything up because people wanted to wrap her like a china doll and put her on a shelf. She had goals. She had things she wanted to do, damn it.

"Olivia Caroline Pope." Cyrus' voice was firm. If she wasn't so frustrated she might've found the vein pulsing at his temple amusing. "What I want, what _we_ want is for you to be safe. Be more cautious, more aware of your surroundings. I don't want to be sitting at your hospital bedside or worse." He sighed. "I love you, Liv. I've loved you since your dad handed you to me and they asked me to be your godfather. I can't lose you too."

His words made her feel like a spoiled, pampered, selfish child. "I'm sorry Cy. I am. I love you too, you know that."

"I know. And this is _not_ your fault, but I need you to be more careful. Not runs at night. No taking random texts or calls. You've never had to doubt people or question them…"

"Because Mom and Dad kept me safe – away from everyone," she whispered quietly.

"Yes. That changed when you came here. It changed when you blew the debate out of the water."

"It changed when you started going out with me, Livvy." Fitz spoke for the first time, sounding almost remorseful. "My family, they're high profile, 24/7. I can't help that. I'm sorry. There is going to be a spotlight on us, on you."

Olivia swallowed and nodded. "What do I need to do?" She stared at Fitz. "I'm not giving you up. I'm not giving up debate or Harvard. I want a life."

"I know. We know that Liv. We're not asking you to give any of it up, not really. We just want you to be safe, more cautious. Carry some mace with you. Let me go run with you if you need to run at night. I will."

"When you're released from here," Cyrus spoke up, "Fitz thought it would be better, easier on you, safer for you, if you went to one of our houses."

"Actually, I'd like you to come stay with me at the lake house. The downstairs suite has a bathroom right off of it, so you wouldn't have to do stairs. You could rehab there until the doctor says you're able to be more mobile." Fitz was staring at her. "It has a security system and more practical than the dorm room." Olivia stared at him, saying nothing. Was she ready for that? She didn't know. She didn't know much at the moment. Too much information had just been thrown at her.

"Or you could come stay at my place. I have the spare bedroom that you love," Cyrus offered. "We'd still get you rehab at home for awhile…"

Olivia looked at Cyrus. "You think staying with Fitz is a bad idea?"

"No, no sweetheart, I don't." She watched him. Saw the tick of his jaw, his tell.

"But you're not pleased with it."

"Liv, I just want you safe and happy." He sighed. "No, I don't think it's a good idea. I think you're too young and this is too fast. I think you should still have your own space and be a normal college kid for awhile before you move in with someone, even Fitz."

"You just got done telling me I'm not average. You can't have it both ways. Plus, I'm not a kid, Cyrus. I haven't been a kid for… months." She was getting pissed off. "Your guest room is upstairs. You can't carry me up and down the stairs, Cy, and I doubt I'll be able to do them any time soon." She shook her head, trying to get it on the same page with her heart. Fitz wanted her to stay with him. Cyrus wanted her to stay with him. God it made her tired to even consider the revelation about her mother's enemies.

"We could set you up on the couch downstairs, Liv. We can make it work." Cyrus stroked her arm.

"Thank you but you have people coming over and… I don't want you to stop your life with me entrenched on your couch." Olivia looked between them. "Why wasn't going back to the dorm one of the options?"

"Because you're going to need help. Your room is a long way from the bathroom. Because both of our places are safer than the dorm; too many people can slip in/out of there in the throngs of students as they come and go through the doors." Fitz said patiently. "We both want you safe _and_ comfortable. The dorm wouldn't be that. I couldn't stay there for a few weeks to help – they'd kick me out."

She hated to admit it, but there was a point to be had. "Okay," her voice was so soft. "The lake house. It's more practical. Just until I'm healed and rehabbed." She looked over at Cyrus. "It's just more practical and won't completely disrupt your life. But you'll come see me?" She needed to know he would, needed him to say it.

"Olivia, I'd come see you wherever you were. You have to know that by now." Cyrus kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful and smart and _practical_. You're the best and worst of both of them, kiddo. They'd be proud of your convictions and courage."

"Thanks Cy. I miss them." Her voice broke a little. Not a day went by when she didn't miss her parents – like a deep hole inside her that nothing could fill. Not a day when she didn't want to talk to them or run questions and ideas by them. Not a night when she didn't miss their requisite family dinners.

"I know you do kiddo. I do too, every day." Cy leaned down and hugged her. The tear leaked from her eyes onto his white dress shirt. "I'll come by every day, okay? Check on you." She nodded against his chest and held on a moment longer before she let him pull away. "Livvy, it's going to be fine. I'll move into the lake house if you need me to." She shook her head and grabbed a tissue.

"No, Cy, I don't want to disrupt your life. Really. It'll just be for a little while and then I'll be back in the dorms or something. You've done so much for me already." She could tell he wanted to argue, but didn't.

"Nothing I wouldn't gladly do again and again for you Olivia." He checked his watch. "I need to check my messages. I cancelled office hours but I need to make sure that there's nothing urgent."

"Cyrus, don't. Go do office hours. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. You can come back later." She watched him hesitate and consider it.

"Fine. But if by some miracle they do discharge you…" His brows were crinkled in the way Liv knew they only did when he was frustrated.

"Fitz will call you. Promise."

Cyrus looked at Fitz. "You'll call when the doctor gets here? And if she's going… if she's discharged."

"I will Cyrus. Go, deal with students. I'm not going to leave her side." Fitz got up and shook Cyrus' hand.

"I'm _trusting_ you with her, Grant. Don't make me regret that."

"I wouldn't, Cy. Thank you." Cyrus nodded once, curtly, before leaving them.

Fitz went back and lay down next to Olivia's good side. "You look tired. Why don't you rest?"

"People hate me because of who my mother was. That's why that guy tried to take me. He said it was because of my mother." She stared at the ceiling. "How do I rest when Cyrus just told me all that. I don't know what to do."

Fitz kissed her gently. "What you do is stop thinking, Liv. Just stop thinking for right now. It will all be fine, I promise."

"I don't know how, Fitz. I just don't know." She closed her eyes. "Why didn't they ever tell me?" She realized she was angry. Mad at her parents and Cyrus for shielding her – leaving her unprotected and alone. The warmth of the tears slipped down her cheeks. She was so damn angry at everything. She felt his hands wiping cross her cheeks and then kissing the damp trails. "They left me alone. Alone and…"

"No, they didn't. You have Cyrus. You have me." He kissed her hair and shifted her into his arms. "You are many things, Olivia Pope, but you are not alone. I'm right here."

She let the tears just fall until sleep took her under, feeling overwhelmed, scared, but safe there with Fitz.

The man had been standing in the hallway just outside the door until he heard Cyrus say he was leaving, then he'd moved around the corner to the waiting room, pretending to sit and read a magazine. But now he was back, outside her door. He just needed to get her alone. Just a moment alone with her. His phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID before he answered.

"Yeah, she's here. No, he's still with her. Well he has to leave at some point. Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." He shut the phone and stared at her door, which was closed over. Yeah, he'd handle it. There was too much riding on this job. He started to plot out his next move.

* * *

**AN: To everyone who has left reviews, thank you! They mean the world to me and encourage me to keep writing this story, so please keep them coming. **

**For those who said "No, she can't stay with Fitz," I promise, it was a hard choice to make - and it was hard for Cyrus to let her do - but it was where the muse is leading me. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It had been two weeks since she'd woken up in the hospital, a cast on her leg, Cyrus and Fitz at her side. Two weeks since she'd been able to move around unencumbered. Two weeks of Fitz and Cyrus taking turns hovering. Cyrus had practically moved into one of the guest rooms he was there so often.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, go. You need the time in the library. I. Am. Fine." She knew she was starting to snap, but she couldn't help it. "You cannot jeopardize your grades."

"I'm not leaving today Olivia." He was sitting on the bed next to her. "I want to meet the rehab team, see the evaluation, and make sure they'll be in every day while I'm at class."

"You're being unreasonable," she huffed. "You need to be in class."

"One more day isn't going to make any difference." He kept reading.

"Ask Harrison to come over. Or even Jake. You like Jake. Or Huck." She was trying to be reasonable. "I can get around on the crutches. I could answer the door."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I do trust Jake, but I want to be here for your first therapy evaluation. I'm not leaving." Olivia wanted to smack him. "Are you hungry? I'll make us sandwiches."

"Are you asking because you think you should or is there a real question in there?"

She heard him sigh and close his text. "Olivia. Livvy look at me, please?" She turned her head, knowing she was still scowling. "I love you. I'm allowed to want to be here for your first rehab session. I'm going to go make us lunch – something light. We can ask Harrison or Jake if they want to come over later if you're feeling up to it." He kissed her again, this time it was firmer, more heated.

"Okay," she relented. "Huck too."

Fitz got up, a small smirk on his face. "Huck too. I swear you'd adopt him and move him in if you thought you could."

"You'd let him if you thought he would," she countered. It was their typical banter where Huck was concerned. He'd been coming out to the house since she'd gotten installed there to check on her every day. He was the one who told Fitz the security system was lacking and advised him on what to get. Apparently being some kind of computer engineering something-or-other had its advantages. Damn near a savant in some things. Fitz had researched it and, ultimately, taken his advice, a new system being installed the next day. He'd also done something to the new phone when it arrived and deemed it "secure." Huck had come and stayed with her while Fitz took an exam one night and the men seemed to have a truce for her sake.

"You know he doesn't speak, right?" Fitz called out from the kitchen. "The guy never says anything while he's here."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's such an exaggeration. You're just used to Harrison and Abby." She adjusted herself in the bed. "Besides, he doesn't have to speak, he says plenty."

Fitz came back in with their plates on a tray along with the protein shake Olivia liked. "I'll call him, Liv. You don't have to convince me, okay?" They ate for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I just want you to be safe and taken care of, Livvy. I want you happy. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being…"

"Overbearing? Overprotective?"

"Exceptionally cautious." Fitz retorted. "Someone tried to _take_ you Olivia. That's not going to happen again.

She took a sip of the shake. "Fitz, I get it. I appreciate it, I do. But you can't protect me from everything or everyone. Hell, you had a new security system installed. What more do you want to try to do?"

"Whatever it takes." He ate his sandwich; matter apparently closed as far as he was concerned.

"Not acceptable, Fitz. You need to get back to your classes and you need to stop hovering. You can not protect me all of the time."

"We're going to have to agree to disagree, Olivia, because I plan on protecting you for a long time to come." She started to say something but stopped when the doorbell rang. "Oh look, therapy. Perfect timing." Fitz rose with a cocky smirk on his face and went to the door. He came back with a big vase and flowers in it.

"Who's here? Who brought flowers?

"Don't know. They were delivered by the florist." Fitz handed her the small card.

"They're gorgeous. I love orchids. It looks so tropical." She opened the envelop and stared at the slip of paper.

"Who's it from Liv?" He was already carrying them over to the dresser. "You want them here or should I move them somewhere else, baby?" He waited and when he didn't get a reply he turned and looked at her. "Liv?"

"Get rid of them." Her voice was hoarse.

"Liv, you just got done saying how much you-"

"Get rid of them, Fitz. Please." He put them down and went over to her.

"Olivia, tell me what's wrong." He pulled her trembling body to his chest. "It's ok."

"The card." She managed to squeak out the words, though she had no idea how, precisely. "They're… someone's sick joke."

"What'd it say, Liv?"

She shook her head and started tearing at the envelope and card. "No. It's a sick, twisted, awful… who would do this?"

Fitz gripped her shoulders and pulled her away from him and held her firmly. "Olivia. What did the card say?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Get Well. We miss you and can't wait to see you. Love Mom and Dad." This time a sob racked through her and he yanked her back to his chest.

Fitz had held her until the crying ended in her passing out in his arms. He laid her back against the pillows and tucked the blanket around her before getting up and going into the other room. He fired off a text to Cyrus to tell him first. They'd gotten closer, if that was possible, since Olivia had been released from the hospital. He'd been to the house every night, sometimes staying the night. It had annoyed Fitz at first but he saw how much it meant to Liv, so he made it work and gave Cyrus a guest room to use when he wanted. The next call he put into was to Huck.

"Hey." Huck said by way of a greeting.

"Hi, Huck," Fitz still found the man to be an enigma, but he was good on a computer and Olivia really liked him. "Listen, uh, Liv got some flowers delivered with a note that kind of shook her up." He didn't add how much it had rattled him as well. No one was supposed to know Liv was even at the lake house, not really. They'd kept it very low profile.

"What florist?" Fitz could hear Huck typing away, already in his zone.

"Uh, I don't remember. Hold on, let me see if the envelope says." He slipped quietly into the room and recovered the shredded pieces of paper. "Blossom View Florist," he answered once he had left the bedroom and gone back to the sunk-in living room.

"I'm on it." Fitz heard a click and stared at his phone. The man seriously needed to learn how to communicate better. He stared at the scraps of paper as he dropped them onto the coffee table. This was making less and less sense to him and he hated that. Hated not being in control of everything. The phone buzzed in his hand. Cyrus.

"Hey Cy." Fitz leaned his head back on the couch.

"Is she okay?" Cyrus sounded winded. "I mean, is she… shit. I don't know what I mean. How is she?"

"Cyrus, calm down. She's sleeping now. Cried it out, I hope. What the hell is this? Nothing makes sense." Fitz got up and walked to the patio doors. "Christ, she's barely enrolled and moved in before someone tries to kidnap her and then this?"

"I don't know. I don't. I have a few friends I've put calls in to. People her mother worked with in her office." Fitz heard the dinging of Cyrus' car in the background before the ignition caught, "I'm going to see if they can help or at least do _something_ to help."

"I called Huck. He's "on it," whatever the hell that means."

"Fitz, I looked into Huck. He's been here for years, never quite finished his degree, but he's a literal genius, so the department has kept him here, let him work and take a class here and there towards graduation. Apparently it was here or the government was going to take him into a program, he's that good. Someone in the dean's office didn't want to see that happen."

"Great. Doesn't mean he's not…"

"Odd? Creepy? Eccentric?" Cyrus provided. "Look, you don't have to bed him to let him help you _and_ Olivia."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's why I called him after I sent you the text." Fitz leaned his forehead against the glass. "You on your way out here?"

"Of course, kid. I'm picking up dinner and then I'll be there."

"Thank you, Cy. I'm sure she'll… oh hell, we both appreciate having you here and your help."

"You think I don't know that?" Cyrus laughed. "Besides, I have a new program for her – debate program – and a project. Will keep her busy."

Fitz heard the doorbell. "Shit. I bet that's her therapy. I gotta go, Cy."

"I'll be there in ninety minutes, kid. Just hang in there." He disconnected as Fitz went to the door. He checked the security monitor on the panel this time before he opened it to see a shorter woman with dark hair standing there.

"Hi," she shot her hand out. "Mandy Ramos. I'm here to evaluate," she stopped and checked her clipboard, "Ms. Olivia Pope?"

Fitz stood in the doorway watching the effervescent woman. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to see some kind of ID or credentials, something."

"Oh, Oh god, of course." She dug in her bag and pulled out a photo ID on a clip. "Sorry. I don't wear it except when I'm seeing clients."

Fitz stepped aside. "We're just careful. Come on in Ms. Ramos." He walked her down to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I need to see Ms. Pope and evaluate her." Her smile seemed genuine. "Then we'll set up a schedule based on her evaluation and needs."

"She's had a hard morning and is resting at the moment. I meant to call and let you know, but I forgot. I'm sorry." Fitz stood several feet away from Mandy. "Let me go wake her." When Mandy merely nodded and went back to her clipboard, Fitz went back to the bedroom to find Olivia up on her crutches.

"Good god, Olivia." His voice must have startled her because she spun and almost lost her balance. He rushed across the room and caught her before one of the crutches went out from under her. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I heard the doorbell. I assume that's therapy." Her voice was modulated, even, and devoid of any of the earlier emotion. She'd flipped her switch; he recognized it.

"Yes, her name is Mandy Ramos," he sat her down on the bed before retrieving the errant crutch and handing it to her. "You're going to have enough movement for two lifetimes today while she evaluates you, so let me carry you out there, this way you won't wear out before you're even started."

"No." The simple two letters from her mouth, so firm, final, had him wanting to shake her. "I can do this." She arranged the metal devices and used them to help her stand as she got her bearings. "I'm going to do this and I'm going to get back on my feet and rid of these damn things."

Fitz kissed her head. "I know you are, but for just a minute you could let me be your prince and carry you."

At that she did smile and the band that had been around his heart released a little. "You're always my prince, Fitz. I don't need you to carry me to know it." She tipped her head up for a quick kiss, which he obliged. "Now, come on, let's get this done and then you can take me back to bed. I could find some way for us to kill some time."

Fitz groaned. "No, I've told you, we're not doing that while you're in a cast and hurting," he stroked her hair.

She gave him a wicked smile before hobbling her way, awkwardly, to the doorway. "Was that a bet or a challenge?"

Fitz started to think, not for the first time, that he was completely done for. He checked his phone when it vibrated with a text:

_We could still be good together. You've had your fun, Fitz. Time to man up and start paying attention to your future. We know she's not it; I am. ~ M. _

Fitz deleted it, then walked out to see Olivia standing at the top of the steps that led down into the living room. He lifted her around her waist gently, much to her protests and put her back on the floor when he'd descended the stairs. He kissed her head and walked over by the fireplace to observe the new physical therapist go through the evaluation.

Mellie was wrong. She wasn't his future. His future was standing in his house, laughing as she lost her balance and flopped back onto the couch unceremoniously. Her laughter echoed and he could almost remember a time when his mother's used to do the same. No, she wasn't just his future - she was his life.

* * *

**AN: I think this chapter should've been titled "Something Wicked This Way Comes" - LOL Mellie is most certainly ****_not_**** giving up and hasn't gotten the message yet! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Twenty**

Fitz was sitting on the couch with Olivia stretched out over his lap, her legs up on the rest of the couch, her head nestled against his neck, dozing on and off. The glass doors were open and a breeze blew threw, bringing with it the scents of the grill outside on the deck where Jake and Harrison were working on dinner. Abby, Harrison's new girlfriend and a debate teammate, and Stephanie, Jake's current woman, were talking and laughing about Jake and Harrison outside apparently "acting" as if they knew what they were doing. Cyrus had shown up with groceries, including steaks to grill, and anticipated feeding the masses.

"I'll go out and make sure they don't destroy perfectly good cuts of meat," Cyrus had huffed a few minutes ago and the sounds of him giving something that was between a lecture and a lesson about grilling steaks had Fitz smiling.

The doorbell rang and he was going to shift Olivia, but Abby hopped up, "I've got it. Don't wake her, she looked exhausted."

"Thanks Abs." Fitz was getting used to having the slightly acerbic redhead around. Harrison seemed to be smitten, and keeping his attention focused on her and not Olivia, which Fitz appreciated immensely. "Make sure to-"

"Check the monitors. Yeah, I know." He would swear he heard the words "not a moron" and "overprotective" as she walked away. Moments later Huck was sitting in the only single chair in the room, directly in the line of sight of Fitz.

"Huck. Glad you could make it." Fitz tried to be quiet as Olivia stirred against him. Her ass shifting against his crotch was making him quite uncomfortable, but better him than one of the other guys.

"Thanks. Any updates?" Huck was staring at Liv intently. "How is she?"

"She's ok. Therapy wore her out. Nothing else." Fitz knew Huck would understand the message.

"That's good." Fitz watched him sit back in the chair, now watching the room.

"Need anything, Huck? A drink? A beer? The guys are outside grilling." Abby was trying to engage the man in her usual way, but Huck just shook his head. "Well, okay then," she went back over and dropped into the loveseat next to Stephanie.

Jake, Harrison, and Cy came in, laughing and carrying the plate of steaks and put it on the counter next to the salad and other sides the women had put out earlier. Everyone started to get up and head in there.

"Liv?" Fitz moved her hair back off of her face. "Baby, food is done."

"Leave her. I'll make you up a plate." Huck said as he got up and walked past them to the kitchen. Fitz would've chuckled if he didn't hear her whimper in her sleep.

Olivia knew she was dreaming, had to be. She was back in their house in DC, standing in the doorway, hearing her mother singing as she'd always done when she was cooking. A luxury she rarely got to enjoy. Family dinners had been mandatory, but often consisted of take-out. Olivia walked, in a disconnected way, to the kitchen until she saw her. Olivia bolted and hugged her mom from behind, breathing in the scent of her perfume.

"Momma," Olivia choked out.

"Hey now," her mother turned and hugged her. "What's all this? When did my girl start getting so emotional over me cooking dinner."

Olivia shook her head. "No, Momma, I'm… just happy to see you." She hugged tighter.

"Livia, why don't you stir this pot and I'll start rolling out the dough." Her mother kissed Olivia's head and passed the wooden spoon to her, before heading to the marble counter that had already been floured, a lump of dough sitting there ready to be rolled out. "Your father called; he'll be home soon." She rolled the lump into a flat, round, pushing the pin one way and then the other, never back and forth. "He's had quite a day. I'm making his favorite."

"How was your day Momma?" Olivia stopped stirring and just stared at her. "How was the office?"

"It was a day, my love. Always a day." Her mother turned for just a moment. "Olivia Caroline Pope, don't you let that burn."

"Course not Momma." Liv started stirring again.

"Girl, you look like you haven't seen me in a week instead of a just a few hours." Her mother placed the pastry over the old baking dish. Liv wondered if the dish was still at their house or… no, she couldn't think about that. Her mother was right there in front of her.

"Momma, you… don't talk about work much." She moved the pot off the burner and made room for the pan she knew would come next. As if on queue, her mother put the deep sided vessel on the stove and added the oil.

"You know what's best about this dish, my love?" Her mother took out the already flattened chicken breasts and began to drudge them through the flour. "It's the first one I learned to make. I was lucky to find a man who loved my best dish." She flip-flopped it in the egg mixture and then pressed it into the breadcrumbs. "You find a man like that, my love, you make sure you keep him."

"I…," Olivia didn't know how to say the things she wanted. "I will Momma. I promise."

"It's not easy, Livia." She expertly laid the first one into the oil, no spatter spraying all over, then turned to the next one. "You have to have patience. It takes time to build a good foundation. Don't rush it." She put two more pieces into the oil. "You can't hurry things and I know my daughter. You have a mind of your own and a timetable all of your own."

"There is a boy, Momma, but… he's outside my timetable. It's been fast and difficult and..." Her mother laughed.

"Sweetheart, love isn't supposed to be easy or painless. A true love is never really like that. It's hard, takes time and patience and work." She finished putting the chicken into the pan and sniffed the air. "That crust is done."

Olivia frowned. "But you never put it…"

Her mother pulled the golden crust out of the oven. "Time to make the layers." She set to work building the potato and cheese structure that would accompany the chicken on the table, topping it with another layer of pastry before putting it back into the oven.

"Now," she turned and wiped her hands before using the tongs to flip the chicken. "You going to tell me about this difficult boy?" She smiled and Olivia's heart hurt. How she'd missed those simple things. The scents, her mom's smile, the hugs.

"He's a young man, actually. I met him at… at school." Olivia swallowed. "He's, he was a student of Uncle Cy's. I think Cyrus approves, a little."

"One of Cy's students? I'll have to talk to him about introducing my little girl to college boys." Her mother's voice held light, playfulness. "And what does he study, this mystery student of Cyrus'?"

"Law, Momma. He's doing law school and then he'll be in the Navy for a few years."

"And would this young man have a name?" Her voice had taken on a little less mirth and had sharpened just a bit.

"Fitz. His name is Fitzgerald." Olivia put paper towels down on a plate for her mother to drain the chicken. "He seems like a good man."

Her mother laid out the chicken and turned to face Olivia, quiet, observing, some would say scrutinizing. Olivia knew better. She let the comfortable silence spin out between them. It was enough just to be with her. When she did speak, her mother's words were carefully chosen. "Olivia, there are people, things, that you don't know about. You see the good in everyone, and I love that about you, but some times sweetheart, life is like… like a debate. Even if you like your opponent, you can't let that lead you to underestimate them. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't, Momma. I don't understand anything right now." Liv sniffled, fighting back tears. What the hell was this? "I don't understand why you didn't tell me about your job or how dangerous it was. I don't understand why someone wants me even though…"

"Even though we're gone," her mother finished simply. "Olivia, my love," her mother's hand brushed over her hair and she leaned into the familiar touch. "I'm so, so sorry that we never told you. I'm sorry we never had a chance. We wanted to. I wanted to explain so much to you and I never got the chance. But there are people you know – people you can trust."

"Your office. Gayle and Tracie, Lawrence." Olivia looked up at her mother's face, trying to memorize everything about it.

"Stephen too. He's young, but smart. One of the best minds in the office. Talk to him, Livia. Let him help you. I am _so _proud of you my babygirl. You're the best thing I've ever done."

"Momma, please, don't go. Not again. I need more – more time. I want to see Daddy." Liv whimpered just a little. It couldn't end. She didn't want it to, couldn't let it.

"We're never going to be far, babygirl. Never. Help me take the food to the table so we're ready for when your father comes home." Her mother kissed her hair. Olivia grabbed her mother's waist and hugged her fiercely, not willing to let go. "It's time for dinner, Liv."

Olivia let the tears slip down silently as she carried the plate of chicken to the table and her mother's voice faded. When she turned back, the room was dark and her mother was gone, again.

"It's time for dinner Liv." Fitz's voice this time, more intent this time. "Come on, wake up for me, baby."

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to take in the scene around her. She was on Fitz's lap. Their friends were laughing and talking from the kitchen. The scent of steak, chicken, grilled vegetables and potatoes filled the air.

"You okay?" He stroked her back gently. "Bad dream?"

Olivia shook her head a little. "Saw my mom. Cooked with her; Dad's favorite."

"Yeah? What was his favorite?" Fitz's hand kept up long, slow strokes over her spine.

"Chicken schnitzel." Cyrus said from behind them. "Har's favorite. Margaret swore it was the only thing she could cook without burning it the first time around." Cyrus sat on an ottoman across from them, just looking at Olivia.

"Chicken, and a cheese-potato pie, and steamed vegetables." Olivia stared through Cyrus, trying to absorb everything. "She was making chocolate fondue… had me stirring it." She looked up at Fitz. "I told her about you," then she glanced at Cyrus. "Said you were one of Cyrus' favorite students." She worried on her bottom lip.

"I'm sure she was beautiful as always." Cyrus' voice was soft. "Your mother was always beautiful anywhere."

"She… she smelled like Mom. The perfume. Her hair, that special conditioner she used. It was… she was _right there, _Cyrus. I hugged her." The tears ran down her cheeks. "She was there and I hugged her and…" She felt Fitz's wrap his arms around her and slowly rock. She saw Cyrus' eyes dart over her head and back to her. "I am not crazy, Cyrus. I'm not."

"I know you're not, kiddo. Never." Cyrus put his plate on the coffee table to his left and put his hand on her knee. "Sometimes, our minds work out things, help us."

"Cyrus," she wiped her face with the back of her hand, "she said to talk to the people in her office, especially Stephen. I did _not_… she had to tell me that, how would I have thought of that otherwise?"

"I've already talked to Gayle and Lawrence, Livvy. I called them that night. They don't know anything, but they're working on it."

"Stephen. Did you talk to him?" She needed to know.

"Liv, baby, how about we get some food in you." Fitz's calm voice washed over her. "Cyrus brought you…" he stopped.

"Chicken." Olivia sighed. She knew they thought it was just her projecting the scents and voices around her, but it had been so real, so vivid. She'd hugged her mother. She couldn't just accept it as an absorbed environmental dream.

"I'll get you a plate, kiddo." Cy got up and kissed her forehead before heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm not crazy," she said to Fitz. "My mother was there. She was talking to me. We talked about people being…" Liv had to think, "like a debate. She said it was like a debate and I couldn't just see the good. I had to be ready for it." She looked up at Fitz. "She was telling me something, Fitz."

"You know, I used to have dreams like that about my mom, Livvy. Where I'd talk to her, spend time with her." Leaning back he laid her against his chest. "I know you're not crazy. Sometimes we just need the people we love to help us work through a problem. Even if it's only while we're dreaming."

She sighed and kissed his chest. He was wearing one of his Navy PT t-shirts. She loved how they always smelled like him, even straight out of the wash. She had no idea how, but she knew that no matter what, they would always remind her of him, holding her, like he was right then.

"Maybe you'll make me that dinner one night? When you're healed and back on your feet. When you're ready," he murmured against the top of her head. "I'd like to try it. Sounds like a family specialty."

She nodded against him. "Yeah, I'd like to do that I think." She traced the letters on his shirt. "I wish you could've met them. I think they'd have liked you. I think you would've liked them."

"I'm sure I would've, sweet baby. I'm sure I would've loved them, because I'm in love with you."

Cyrus came back with a plate of the grilled chicken breast and some vegetables and salad. "Here, you need to eat. You need to keep your strength up to heal."

"Thanks Cy." She put the plate on her lap. "I know you don't believe me, but Mom said I should talk to Stephen. She also said I needed to not trust everyone, think of life like a debate." She glanced at Cyrus. "I don't know how."

Cyrus leaned over from his spot on the ottoman in front of her and Fitz and squeezed her good leg. "You'll learn. You're smart and you've got good instincts, just like she did. You're definitely Margaret Pope's daughter. I'll help you figure it out." The house line ringing from the base unit in the kitchen broke the moment.

Fitz frowned. "Jake, someone, can you grab that please?"

She heard Huck answer it. "Grant residence." There was a short pause. "Yes, he is, can I ask who's calling?" Huck was already carrying the portable handset towards the living room. He stopped and stared at Fitz. "Just a moment." Huck pressed a button on the phone. "It's your father. He says he's checking on Olivia."

"How in the HELL does he know about…" Fitz was already reaching for the phone. "Does _everyone_ know she's fucking here?"

Liv giggled. "Not doing much of that at the moment," she muttered under her breath and smirked at the look from Fitz.

Fitz hit un-mute and put the phone to his ear. "Jerry," he said by way of greeting. "Why are you calling the house line and how'd you know we'd even be here?"

Olivia pushed the vegetables around on her plate. Someone wanted to get to her. Her "debate instincts" said she still couldn't completely trust anyone but her mother's team and the people in the house with them at that moment. Certainly not Fitz's dad. Definitely not Mellie. She almost wished for the days when she didn't have to start overthinking her life. But then she wouldn't be here, with Fitz, and the new friends she'd collected, mostly because of him and Cyrus. No, she wouldn't trade that, not even for a less-complicated life. She stroked Fitz's chest as he had a tense conversation with his father, culminating in his final declaration.

"You don't own me, Jerry. I'm not one of your women. I'm not a staffer. I'm your son, yes, but a grown man. You don't like my choices, that's not really my problem, but I'd suggest you get over it." He hung up and tossed the phone across the room and she watched it bounce on the cushions of the couch.

"Well, if lawyer/politician doesn't work out for you, try a sport? You seem to have a pretty good aim." Abby had come into the room with fresh drinks for Fitz and Liv. "Just saying. Between the arm and the abs…"

"Abby." Harrison had come up behind her and put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Filter. What'd we say about filters?" Olivia laughed, finally, and so did Fitz. The tension completely gone when Abby bite Harrison's hand. "Ow! Damn it Abby!"

"What'd we say about trying to shut me up, _Harrison_?" She tugged away from him and plopped down onto one of the oversized pillows that were strewn about the floor in the living room. "Besides, he _does _have really great-"

"Abby, finish that sentence and you'll regret it." Olivia smirked as she said it. "It's the Navy workouts."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what keeps him in shape these days." Jake had walked in with an arm around Stephanie and taken spots on the couch after dropping the discarded receiver on the coffee table.

Huck was standing off to the side, observing, but his quiet presence was all Olivia needed. She looked over at him, caught his eye, and just nodded, content when he nodded back at her.

Fitz kissed Olivia's temple and whispered in her ear. "We have a real ragtag bunch of friends, you know that?"

"I do."

Fitz nuzzled down her neck. "Strays. You've collected a group of strays."

She sighed, very quietly and snuggled deeper into his arms. "I like to think of them more as lost souls and I'm keeping them."

Fitz's laugh on her skin was warm and sent chills through her. "Of course you are. I'd expect nothing less at this point."

"So," Harrison piped up, "did you hear there's a new ringer on the UC debate team? They've been arguing the marriage equality case for practice. He wins either side, every time." He looked at Liv, "we need to step up. We need you back. We need you at practices to help. I'm good; you're better."

And just like that, everyone was back talking debate strategies, practice, and how they were going to manage the next debate without Liv. Her world had righted on its axis and contentment settled through her. These were her friends – this is what she'd been missing. She leaned up and kissed Fitz, letting it linger long enough for the rest of the group to start catcalls and whistles with Abby even telling them to "get a room."

He leaned his forehead to hers. "What was that for?" He was still smiling and she couldn't help feeling proud that she could make his worry slip away and that smile to appear.

"Because your lost soul found mine. Because of that, we have this group – a group of friends – and we're having a great night," she laid her palm to his cheek. "I have a group of friends. Thank you."

Fitz shook his head, still pressed against hers. "You love me. They adore you. I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you for bringing laughter back to this house."

Liv gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We'll settle this later." She winked at him before turning back to the group. "Harrison, brief me on this new UC debate guru."

* * *

**AN: So, my lovelies, how did you like that? How about Liv seeing her mom, cooking with her, in her dream? She's never gotten her closure with them, so she's still hanging on even though she knows they're gone. How'd you like Fitz's conversation with Jerry? And Cyrus and Fitz getting closer because of her?**

To answer some of the review questions: Yes, we will find out who the mystery man from the hospital was. Yes, Mellie is still lingering - she's Mellie. As much as we all want her to ride her broomstick into the sunset, she has other plans and other cards to play. For those who hate Jake, he's not *that* Jake (yet - maybe never - you'll have to keep reading to see how **_that_**** particular aspect plays out!) And yes, the physical therapist really ****_is _****a physical therapist.**

With that, I think I can now steal a Cyrus line from 2.21 - "Asked and answered." - But keep the questions, comments and reviews coming!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has written to me in the last 2 weeks to say you've missed the updates. As many of you know my "day job" is crazy and insane and sometimes keeps me away for stretches at a time. However, this time you're going to get two chapters as my "mia culpa" to you. So enjoy this one and hold on tight! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Olivia was still doing therapy three days a week, but had also started going back to class. It was hard getting around, but everyone had pitched in to help. If she had a class with Harrison or Abby, they would pick her up and drive her to class, then either drop her off at her next class or carry her bag to meet up with the next person who would get her to the appropriate place. At the end of the day, Fitz would meet her at debate practice, then they'd go home together, usually with people following behind. The lake house had become a "gathering grounds" of sorts, and he didn't mind it as much as he'd thought he would. Hearing her laugh and joke was all he needed to know that it was right.

Huck approached him between classes during the third week after Olivia had returned to classes. His face was grim and Fitz felt his stomach drop. "Huck." Fitz was getting to know the man better, even fell into the "economy of words" that Huck preferred when they were together. A strange thing, to be sure, and completely against what Fitz had been schooled in his whole life, but it was getting easier.

"I got a lead, I think." Huck kept his voice low, sounding uncertain. "On the guy who tried to take Olivia."

"Ok. What's the lead and why are you… you sound off." Fitz walked them over to the wall of a building. Huck was always more comfortable when his back wasn't exposed. Fitz let the man stand and survey out over his shoulders.

"I can't be sure, but I think it might have been the son of a Senator."

"Huck, on this campus, that doesn't exactly narrow it down." Fitz ran a hand through his hair. "First, why? Why do you think this and why would he want Olivia?"

"Ok, so, I may have worked my way into Olivia's mother's office's network." Fitz quirked a brow at him, but let Huck continue. "And I might've narrowed the parameters down to clients with sons that could fit the age range."

Fitz tried really hard to keep his patience. "Huck…? The point?" He wanted this guy found and he wanted to know what was going on.

"There were three names that came up that also attend Harvard. Three names and I looked at pictures, but it was dark that night, so I'm not one-hundred percent sure."

"How close to one-hundred percent are we talking?"

"Ninety?" Huck sighed. "I'm trying to figure out who he's friends with. But, the thing is, Olivia's mother "fixed" the case for his father by getting the kid thrown into rehab for almost a year with community service attached. It was kept quiet and out of the press."

"If he'd gone to jail, it would've been all over the news. Fix for Daddy meant the kid had to take the fall. It would give him a reason to want to hurt Margaret, but why Olivia?" Fitz wasn't tracking the whole conversation. He knew he was missing something.

"Maybe he doesn't know they're dead? I don't know." Huck said, obviously not happy with the last part of that statement. Huck didn't like working in unknowns or possibilities. Fitz knew he liked 100% and he liked having all of the facts.

"Are we sure he doesn't have ties to Mellie?" Fitz still wasn't sure why but something said Mellie factored in. She'd continued to send her texts, which he promptly deleted before Olivia could see them. When he'd seen her at the fraternity house one afternoon while picking up a few of his things, he'd finally confronted her about it.

_Fitz had latched on to Mellie's arm as soon as he'd seen her and dragged her aside, out of the common area and into the kitchen, which was deserted. _

_"Fitzgerald Grant, what on earth are you doing," she'd shrieked. "Don't you dare manhandle me."_

_"You used to like it when I left bruises, Mel." He knew the heat in his voice was from anger, but she took it in a whole different vein. _

_"Well, now, if you've finally come to your senses…" _

_"No, Mellie, I have always had __**my**_ _senses. It's yours which have been in question lately." He shoved her into one of the stools that sat around the island and paced in front of her, but close enough so she wouldn't bolt. "You know we're over, and you're still texting me. Then what? What's the rest of the plan, Mel? You've had my father call. I'm sure your parents have been at him for weeks. What's next, Mellie? Huh? You going to hold a séance and call my mother back from the other side to plead your case?" _

_"Fitz, please. I don't know what you're talking about, but this is absolutely ludicrous." She squirmed a little and Fitz knew he wasn't wrong about the motivation behind his father's call the day of Olivia's first therapy session. "I don't know what you're talking about." _

_"Yeah, you do." He leaned in, just a foot or so from her face and lowered his voice. "I didn't spend three years between your legs and with you attached to my hip to not know you, Mel. I know you and I know that you'd have no problems calling in the big guns, and by that I mean our parents, if you thought it would do a damn bit of good to help your cause. You've never, ever fought your own battles." _

_"Oh, like she is right now?" Mellie's voice was acrid and sarcastic. "You're here fighting her battles for her, Fitzgerald. So, really? How's that any different?" _

_"No, Mellie, I'm fighting __**my**__ battle, with you. I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't become collateral damage." _

_"Then stop this, now, Fitz, and she won't be." Mellie's face was fixed, firm, her eyes snapped. "You want to protect her __**so**__ much? Then leave her. Let her go find some other guy and get back into the gameplan. Because there __**is**__ a gameplan, Fitzgerald, and it does. not. include. her," she punctuated each word with her nail into his chest. _

_He grabbed her wrist, fingers circling all of the way around it. He was furious and his skin crawled at the touch, but he was not going to let it go. Not this time. "If I find out you had even a hint of something to do to hurt her… if you __**ever**__ have a hint of something to do, I will destroy you, Mellie. We both know I can." Fitz could too. He knew enough, knew where her skeletons were hidden, all of them, and he wouldn't hesitate for a minute to use every last thing he knew about Mellie and her family. _

_"What the hell does she have that __**I**__ don't?" He could hear the anger in her voice. _

_He tossed her hand away and stared at her. "She has my heart." He stepped back from her. "You know me, Mellie. You always said I didn't have a poker face. You think I'm bluffing? Then make a move." He let her scan his face before he stepped back. _

_"I used to have your heart, Fitz. I did. I know I did." She sounded so pitiful, just shy of whining. "We could have that again. It would just take some time together. We could take a semester off; spend it in Europe. A villa in the south of France, maybe." _

_Fitz looked up at the ceiling, ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Mellie, I'm done. I'm done with you. I've been done with 'us'," he hooked his fingers around the word, "for longer than… well, for a long time, I just couldn't stand up to our parents and say so. For __**that**__, I'm sorry. But here, now, this, this is done, Mel. There's no us. There will not be an 'us.' And you need to stop contacting me and don't ever contact Olivia. Don't have our parents do your work for you either. Go, find someone else, be __**happy**__ Mel." _

_"I was happy. With you. You want me to be happy? Then stop all of this and just come back. We can fix whatever this is, Fitz. I love you." Fitz stared at her as she stood there, stoic, almost sounding sincere. _

_"No, Mellie, you don't. You don't love me. You don't even really know me." He softened his tone, remember that at one point, he did actually care for her. "This, what you're doing right now, it's beneath you. You're better than this Mel. There are hundreds of guys on this campus, hell half of this house, who'd want you for you. You need to stop this. Stop chasing the guy who doesn't want you because it's what they told you to do. Do what makes you happy, Mel. Find someone who loves you and wants that for you." _

_"But I. Love. You." He heard her voice crack. "You're the one I want." _

_"But, I don't love you. And you can't __**make**__ me love you, Mellie. No one can." Fitz turned and started towards the door. "Goodbye, Mel. Be happy." _

"Fitz?" Huck's voice was more insistent. He snapped out of the memory, something in him still feeling off. "Do you have a reason to think he _would_ be connected to Mellie?"

"No," he answered honestly. "Just… Mellie doesn't want to move on and she's not one to give up without a fight. I don't get it, but that's the truth."

Huck scoffed, a first that Fitz could remember. "You're a pretty boy, in one of the most prestigious frats, from the Grant name. Gee, I can't imagine why she isn't ready to move on."

"I'm not _that_ guy, Huck. Jesus. I thought you knew me enough by now to know that." Fitz really wanted to hit something. Did everyone think he was nothing more than his name or his looks?

"Hey, I get it. I do." Huck shrugged. "Just sayin' I can understand the other side of it." He waited a minute, then cleared his throat. "There is something else."

Fitz could feel his neck stiffening. "Something else?" Was this never going to end?

"Well, I wanted to rule out your father, you know because he knew Olivia was at the house and the flowers, etc."

Fitz rubbed his temple. "What the hell did Jerry do this time?" He almost didn't want to know. If not for Olivia, he wouldn't care to.

"He didn't send the flowers. At least not from his office, home or cell lines." Huck shifted a little uncomfortably. "He has, however, had several conversations with Mellie and her parents. Their number shows up in his call history more than a few times."

"Her father is a big campaign contributor," Fitz dismissed that one easily enough. "They've been family 'friends' for most of my life."

"Yeah, but why would your father call Mellie's mother's cell at 3 am?" Huck's expression and tone never changed, but Fitz's did. He knew it.

"Because he's Jerry," Fitz practically spit out the words thinking back to the night they'd all been at the Chancellor's dinner. He could feel his jaw ticking. "Because my father has no problems having an affair with a married woman."

"I'll keep working on the flowers. If I find anything I'll let you know." Huck was already moving from his spot. "We'll figure it out."

Fitz nodded watching Huck walk away. His father and Mellie's mother. Couldn't really say he was surprised, disgusted maybe, but not surprised. He walked in half of a daze to the debate practice. Could the day get any worse?

Olivia was sitting off to the side where Cyrus had a table set up for her, notes spread out. She only wished she could concentrate on the practice. When her phone buzzed with a text, she nearly jumped out of her seat, sending her crutches clattering to the floor. Cyrus looked over at her but she waved it off. She closed her eyes after reading the number that registered on the phone before opening them and reading the text.

_Of course I'll meet you, but are you sure you wouldn't rather meet with Lawrence, or Gayle? _

She scanned the room, Fitz was still not there. She hurried her reply:

_No, it has to be you. Please. I need to see you. I think you're the one that can help me and I can't tell you why right now. _

She waited, a minute passed and then another. She was sure he'd say no, but then she got the response she'd waited for.

_So very Pope of you. Fine, I'll come up there this weekend and then you'll tell me what's going on. _

Shit. No, that wouldn't work. She was still staying at the lake house. Fitz wouldn't be thrilled about this, but she had to do it.

_No, I'll… I want to come to DC. I want to go to the house. I can come into the office. _

Damn it. She'd pressed send before she'd really thought the whole thing through. She wasn't sure she really _did_ want to go back to her old house in DC or into her mother's old office. She didn't know how she was going to even manage to work this out with Fitz – or Cyrus. The plan wasn't fully formed, she was just going on her gut – and her gut said to get the hell down to DC, so that's what she intended to do.

_You know you're always welcome here Livia. The firm is technically yours, after all. But are you sure? _

The firm was hers? Did she know that? Was she even told that? Was she sure about this? No. She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about a frigging thing except she couldn't continue like this. She needed her life back.

_Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you this weekend. _

When she felt Fitz's lips on her neck she shoved the phone into her pocket without waiting for any kind of reply.

"Hi." His simple greeting washed through her, soothing the serrated nerves she'd been harboring all day.

"Hi."

He sat down in a chair that was next to her as she hastily shuffled all of her notes together and shoved them in a binder. "Missed you." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, like he was holding on tighter. She laid her head on him.

"Missed you too." She had. She never realized how much until she saw him again and then it seemed like they'd been gone for days or weeks rather than just hours. "Hey, you know, I was thinking. I want to go to DC this weekend."

He turned his head a little but she kept hers turned into his chest. "DC? Liv, really?" She nodded against his chest but still wouldn't look at him. "I'm just…" she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "You're still recovering. We could take the trip after you're better and cleared."

"Fitz, I want to go. I want to go back to my home there. I want to see my mother's friends. I didn't realize how much I'd missed them until I'd seen them at the game." She looked up at him, her chin still resting on his chest. "I'm going to DC this weekend."

"No," he kissed her lightly. "We are going to DC. But no sightseeing and no major outings. If you want to see a _few_ people, we'll arrange it, but we're not wearing you out, Liv."

She smiled. "Fine. I think I can live with that. But at least a lunch or something with your father, Fitz." She leaned up and kissed him much more deeply than he'd just done. "Consider it investing in political capital."

He leaned his forehead down on hers and chuckled. "You've been listening to Cy too much. Political capital. When the hell did you start saying shit like that?"

Liv shrugged. "When I became the girlfriend of a guy who was going to become president," she replied sweetly before nestling her head back into his chest. "So, we'll leave Friday and come back Sunday night? That work with your schedule okay?"

"That's fine Livvy. We can leave right after your classes." He shifted her into his lap so she could still see the debate and prop up her leg. "Now, watch the debate like a good captain."

She relaxed into his arms. This was going to work. It was, as her mother used to say, handled. She'd handled it. Thank god.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Fitz carried the bags up the steps behind Olivia and followed her into the doors of the stately Georgia-style house that sat back behind the wrought-iron security gates they'd passed through. She'd said almost nothing except to give him the code.

"The kitchen is back there to the left. It's been stocked, so… it should have everything you like." He hated how flat her voice sounded. "The formal sitting room is here, to the right." He looked and saw something that would rival his father's house in Vale or Sacramento. It was arranged with seating which was designed to give the pretense of cozy talking circles, but a baby grand piano sat in a corner and a crystal chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling. He realized Olivia had continued down the hallway and he kept walking to catch up, not hard since she was still on the crutches. "Guest bath is here," she barely inclined her head. "The laundry, two guest rooms are here." She turned a corner and made her way down a few short steps into an amazing, open room. "Here. The… fam-" He dropped the bags and stepped right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back tight against his chest. "The entertainment room. There's another full bath, another guest room, my room… all down here." He could hear her trying to squeak it all out.

"Liv," he whispered, his mouth pressed against the side of her neck. "Stop." He turned her in his arms and just held her while the tears fell. When the sobs started, he picked her up, resting her crutches against an end table, and carried her to the couch where he held her until the shaking stopped and the sobs turned to cute, tiny hiccups. "We don't have to stay here, baby. We can get a hotel. We can stay anywhere you want."

She shook her head. "No, this is my home. I need this. I need to do this, to stay here." She took one of what Fitz had come to know as her armourizing breaths. She took a second before she looked up at him. "I have to do this. I have to reclaim my life. No one let me do this when they died. They just whisked me away and I didn't have time to be here and process. But I can do this."

Fitz kissed her. "I have no doubt you can do this. You're incredibly strong Livvy. You can do anything."

"Thank you. Thanks for being here." Fitz swiped at her eyes. "Come on, let's go cook dinner."

"Why don't I do you one better?" He said, reaching over and retrieving her crutches for her. "I can run out and get food for us. No standing and cooking required. Do you want to stay down here or would you rather I help you upstairs?"

"Here is fine. And I _can_ use the crutches if I need to," she smirked just a little and he could feel his cheeks heat up. He knew she was getting better, was glad for it, but he liked being able to dote on her. "Besides, where are you going to get food?"

"Gettysburger?" He asked thoughtfully. "I know you like a good burger, and they're the best in the metro area. But if you have a different favorite, just name it."

"Nope, Gettys it is. That's perfect. Thank you." He grinned as she leaned up for a kiss and rewarded her before he slipped out from under her body. He settled her on the loveseat with a pillow under her leg.

"Do you need bags or remotes or…?" He looked around scanning for things that would make her more comfortable, realizing he had no idea where anything was.

"Fitz, I'm fine. Go. It'll take you at least 25 minutes there and back, and that's without any lines and it's a Friday night." She reached to the ledge under the coffee table and produced remotes. "I have music," she hit a button and a soft blues melody filled the room. "I'm going to sit and read while you're gone. I'm fine." She held up her eReader to prove her point.

He leaned down and kissed her again. "Ok, but, just… the stairs." He knew he sounded ridiculous, but he didn't like leaving her alone. He almost reconsidered going out in favor of ordering in but the smile she'd given him when he'd said Gettysburger made him want to go.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Go. I'm going to sit here and I'm going to be fine. I promise." She even kissed his nose playfully as he was standing up. "Oh, can you stop by that little bakery right down the street from there and pick up some hard rolls too? And maybe some cannoli for breakfast?"

Fitz blinked. "You don't eat sweets. Are you feeling okay?"

Olivia laughed. "Yes. I just thought I might want an egg sandwich in the morning on a buttered hard roll. Then I remembered their fabulous cannoli."

"Hard rolls and cannoli it is then." He walked up the few steps and stopped, turned and looked at her. "I love you Olivia Caroline Pope." He was rewarded with a grin that lit up the room.

"I love you too Fitz."

He walked into the DC night with a heart lighter than he ever thought he'd experience in the town he had a love-hate relationship with. Maybe his mother had been right. The perfect woman at your side made all the difference in the world.

Olivia was reading when she heard the door open. For half a second her breath caught and she had to tamp down the hope. Hope that her parents were alive and home.

"Livia?"

No, they weren't. They were gone.

"Downstairs," she called up to the warm, familiar voice. "Come on down." She shifted on the loveseat and adjusted her leg, feeling a slight twinge of guilt for not telling Fitz. She held her phone in her hand – fingers hovering over the keys to text him, but decided not to. She didn't know why.

"Hey." The blonde came in, a smile in place, and a briefcase in hand. "It's good to see you." He walked up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "How's your leg?" His accent was still there even though he'd been in the states for years. It still warmed her. He was the newest addition to her mother's firm. He'd interned during law school and then come to work there full-time after he'd passed the bar.

"Getting better," she replied honestly. "How's the office?"

"Running, still." He shifted the pillow under he leg and sat, letting it rest across his lap. "We miss seeing your mom, and you."

"Miss you guys too. I miss… all of it. I miss the pace and the…"

"Fixing?" he laughed.

She blushed a little. "Yeah. I guess. I didn't think about it, but I guess, in a way. It's always a puzzle. Not really the what or the how, but more the spin and spin it correctly."

"How to spin and still wear the white hat," he said knowingly. "You're so much like her." His voice dropped and he looked off across the room. "She always wanted to wear the white hat. Wanted to help people. Do the right thing, but never cross that line. It's not easy. She was an amazing woman; your mother was amazing."

Olivia reached out and touched his hand, which was resting on her shin. "I know. Thank you. That means everything to hear people say it. They were my everything."

His hand covered her slightly. "I know they were Livia. She'd be so proud of you. Except for this mess." He laughed and pointed at her cast, covered in drawings and signatures. "You can't even make it a full semester on an Ivy campus without a broken leg?"

"Hey! No picking on the wounded." She laughed too. "Besides, _I _was just out for a run, minding my own business."

"Yeah, trouble just comes finding you. You're supposed to wait until you're out of school for those things."

She hrmpfed. "Just show me what you got hotshot." They both laughed and he shifted closer, pulling a file out of his briefcase, keeping her legs on his lap, so they could get started.

"I narrowed it down to this one. Senator Reston's son." He pulled out a photo of a family and heard Olivia's sharp intake of air. "That's him, isn't it, Livia?"

"Yeah… Yes. It is." She pulled herself together. "What'd he do that they needed Mom? It had to be something big to call her in."

"Drugs, alcohol… kid out of control." Stephen read through the file. "Your mom got him leniency from the courts, rehabilitation time instead of jail."

Liv nodded. "She saved the senator and his family a scandal. The son thinks he was the price."

"She saved the son from a slippery slope, Liv. She probably gave that kid another chance."

"I'm going to need to see Senator Reston." She looked up, her voice firm. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to fix this.

Stephen's eyes met hers. She saw the twinkle in them right before he laughed. "Oh like bloody hell. Livia, even if _I _sanctioned it, which I don't mind you, Traci, Gayle and Lawrence would hand me my own balls for sending you up against a senator, especially Reston! You're not ready, love."

Olivia stared at him. "I'm a Gladiator. I was born a gladiator. Make it happen. I want a file on Reston, all of it, and I want a meeting with him. Alone."

"Over my fucking dead body." Fitz's baritone voice boomed through the room.

Olivia knew that "gladiator" wasn't going to begin to cover what was about to happen next.

* * *

**AN: Well... So now we've met Stephen, the charmer he is. We'll see more, I promise. We also get to see a little of Reston's "troubled youth" (yes, this *is* the Reston who will eventually run against Fitz!) - And who here thinks that Fitz is more than a little upset not just to hear that Liv wants a private little tet-a-tet with a Senator but is sitting alone with her legs in the lap of a stranger who is handsome and just a few years older than he is who is obviously NOT a stranger to her and calling her "love"? LOL! Probably NOT the best thing for our dear little Fitz to walk in on. Whoops! Maybe Liv should've texted him after all. What's a good story without a little conflict, afterall? Must have something to keep everyone coming back! - As always, reviews and comments welcome! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Over my fucking dead body." Fitz stormed into the room taking in the sight before him. His Olivia. Her legs in the lap of some smooth talking Euro-trash stranger while he was gone. The man didn't even have the decency to look the slightest bit ashamed at being caught unaware with her like this. "Who the hell are you?"

"Baby, please," she started but the man put his hand on her leg and Fitz knew what it meant to see red. He did, literally.

"Livia," her name came out of his mouth and Fitz dropped the bags of food on the coffee table and stared at the man, his hands flexing at his side. Had he not been sure he'd hurt Olivia and her already casted leg, he'd have dropped more than just the food. "You're Fitzgerald Grant III. Son of Senator Grant and his late wife. You're third in your class at Harvard, though you could be first. You're enlisted in the Navy, but you're deferred until you graduate." The man rattled his life off like he was a fucking statistic, which only pissed Fitz off more. "You were previously associated with Millicent Riley, an arrangement between your families, I'm sure, as your fathers are close, though yours seems to be closer with her mother these days as they've been spending quite a bit of time around DC together." This garnered a small gasp from Olivia but no real reaction from the man himself.

"You have my goddamned dossier, I get it. That still doesn't tell me who the fuck _you _are." Fitz fumed, storming around the side of the table, towards Stephen, ready to pull him up from under Olivia.

"Fitzgerald! What are you doing? Stop!" Olivia's voice was somewhere between sharp, startled and scared; he was surprised any of that was registering. He was sure it wasn't registering enough to stop him from his mission.

"You really want to act like this around a woman, mate? Not very gentlemanly." The man patted Olivia's good leg. "Livia, relax. I'd be upset if I walked in and saw… well… I'd be upset." He laughed and put his hand out. "Stephen Finch. I work at Pope and Associates. I'm a friend of Olivia's." His eyes never left Fitz's.

Fitz looked him over and ignored the hand. "What the hell is he doing here Olivia?"

Stephen laughed, hard. "Well, now that's a greeting."

Olivia was staring at him. "Fitz."

"I asked you a question." He recognized his tone. It was the same one his father used to have when he'd demand answers from his mother about things. He recognized it, but couldn't take it back. "What's he doing here Olivia? On the couch, with you. You knew he'd be here, didn't you. You knew and you didn't tell me. Would you have?"

"He's here because he was looking into some of my mother's old cases. Looking to see who might've attacked me. Where the link might be. He found it."

Fitz shook his head and finally broke his gaze from Stephen and looked at Olivia. "Goddamn it Olivia! You can't just trust me to handle it, can you? You can't trust me and Cyrus and Huck. You can't let anyone take care of you."

"No, I can't!" Her voice rose with what he knew was frustration. "I can take care of myself! I can walk, even if it's with crutches. I can ask for help! I can even, god forbid, ask questions and work out puzzles and be a PART of figuring out who is after me. I do NOT need to be CODDLED! I am NOT a child!" Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed.

"We weren't coddling you! You were fucking attacked. Do you GET that? You were attacked. Someone wants to hurt you. To TAKE you from me. What part of that is not clear to you Olivia?" Fitz was furious. "What part of that makes you think that means we are treating you like a child?"

"Maybe the part where you're all talking about me, behind me, around me, but not TO me. You just said it, Fitz, _take care of me._ Maybe it's THAT part! You think I don't know? Seriously? You think I don't pick up on the looks or the whispers? I'm not stupid. I see it. I know what you're doing."

"We love you. We CARE about you!" Fitz tried.

"You're controlling me. You're coddling me. That's not love!"

"Livia," Stephen reached for her hand. "Breathe, love. No one is coddling you."

"HE is. THEY are. Everyone has. Even my parents did. You _know_ they did. This. Ends. NOW." She grabbed for her crutches.

"Liv." Fitz went over to her and she pushed at him. "Livvy, please."

"NO! You are not sorry, Fitz, so don't say it, because you're not." The tears were flowing down her face now. "You're not sorry because you think you're right. You think Cy's right. You think you're doing the right think by protecting me." He could see the hurt in her eyes as she moved her legs off of Stephen's lap and heaved herself up onto the metal contraptions. "You're not protecting me. You're making it easier for people to hurt me."

"Livvy." His voice cracked a little as she pushed past him. He wanted to grab her, pull her to him, to stop her, but he was too afraid of pulling her off balance on those damned sticks, so he let her go, watched as she ably made her way down a short hallway and heard a door snap smartly shut.

The man sitting on the couch sighed. "Let her calm down, mate. Give her a few minutes to cry it out and get herself together. She needs to get her gladiator suit back on and then she'll be fine. She loves you." He got up and went over to the wet bar and got out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. "You drink?"

"Got any Mckellen?" Fitz sank to the chair that was next to the loveseat, next to the vacant spot Olivia had left as Stephen came back over, handing him a glass of dark amber liquor and placed a large glass of wine down on the table, drinking out of the other one as he sank back down into his spot on the loveseat. "Maybe she's right."

Stephen laughed. "First, she's a Pope. You need to get used to saying that phrase. They're usually right. You also need to get used to the idea that she's a lot stronger than you're used to and a lot stronger and smarter than you're going to give her credit for."

Fitz looked the guy over again. "Reston's kid, huh? He's a total fuck up."

"Sadly, yes, he is. I also think he saw her in the office one day when they had to bring him in for a consult. We tried to keep her in an office on those days, but… every once in awhile there'd be a slip. I think that's what happened here." Stephen shrugged.

"She worked in her mother's office?" Fitz knew he sounded genuinely surprised. "I mean, she said she used to go there some times… but I didn't think she _worked_ there."

"Livia worked. She did research on our less-dangerous cases. Mostly our higher-profile clients. The ones without diplomatic immunity, if you catch my drift." Stephen gave Fitz a very pointed look. "Her mother had a way of classifying clients and cases when they came in – threat analysis. She only got green or below."

"What was higher?" Fitz couldn't imagine how many other levels there were.

"Yellow, Orange, Red." Stephen ticked off, "then there's 'Delta' but you don't need to know that." The man smirked.

"What the hell is a delta?"

"It's the game changer. It means all bets are off and the shit is about to get real, real fast." Stephen grabbed some onion rings out of the bag of food on the table.

"Those are Liv's."

"I know. She won't mind." Stephen popped another in his mouth. "She's right, you know. Livia's smart as hell. She can handle it. She can handle herself. Can handle you. People don't give her enough credit. She's also right that her parents didn't either. They should've told her more. I told Margaret that." Fitz thought he heard something in his voice, something he wasn't at all comfortable with, but he let it go, for now.

"I'm figuring that out."

"Apparently you're a slow-ass learner." Stephen smirked.

"How long have you known her?" Fitz still didn't like him, but figured it couldn't hurt to know more.

"Since I started interning at Pope and Associates. Been there five years now. Two years intern, three years full time. It's a good place."

"So, you're close wit-" Fitz stopped when he saw Liv coming down the hallway and immediately got up and went to her. "Livvy. I _am _sorry, baby."

She was composed. Her eyes were clear; face was void of any of the redness that was there before. Olivia shook her head. "No, I am. I did want to come to the house. I wanted to spend the weekend here with you in DC. But I wanted to see Stephen because I wanted to talk to him about what I'd asked him to look into. I wanted more information and I knew if I'd said any of that to you and Cy – all of you – you'd take over and tell me I couldn't."

Fitz put his forehead to hers. "Next time, just talk to me, Livvy. Just talk to me."

She shifted on the crutches, but he resisted the urge to do exactly what he accused her of, sweeping her up and carrying her off. "You going to tell me you wouldn't have taken over? You would've supported this, Fitz? Not tried to talk me out of it with Cy?" He hated hearing the sound of her voice like this. The hurt. But she was right.

"No," he whispered, unsure which hurt was worse. The one he'd want to save her from or the one he'd inflict on her trying to do exactly that.

"I didn't think so." She hobbled her way over to the couch and sat.

"But Liv, that doesn't mean you don't talk to me. That we don't talk about it. That can't mean that. We have to talk it out." Fitz followed, frustrated but not willing to let it go. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was eighteen to his twenty-three; that she'd been sheltered. That for all of the ways she was so mature and grown up there were just as many that she was still a child and had so much more growing to do.

Stephen passed her the glass of wine that had been waiting on the low table in front of the loveseat and she fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. It was obvious to Fitz, as much as he didn't want to have this conversation in front of the other man, that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Olivia, look at me." Fitz knelt down in front of her, placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his own. "I'm not going to apologize anymore. Talking, it's what couples do. This, this not talking? Not communicating? That's what my father does. That's what other couples do. I won't do that with you. I love you. Whatever we do, we figure it out together. I'll try to stop underestimating you and I'll even try to get Cyrus to calm down a bit too. But, no more of _this,_ Livvy. Promise me. I can't have what my parents had. I won't." He kept his eyes locked onto hers until she nodded and lifted her hand, running her fingers through his hair. He laid his head in her lap. "I love you, sweet baby, I do. I don't want to be him. I can't. I won't. I won't do that to you."

"Shhh." He felt her lean down and kiss his temple. "I'm so sorry, baby. I am. I wouldn't. Never. I'm just…" Her fingers tightened in his hair. "I'm so tired of everyone trying to shield me, especially now. It's not helping."

Stephen cleared his throat, "Not that I don't love seeing this, but Olivia what _is _your plan? You're not meeting with Reston. And I'm not going to go tell Traci, Gayle and Lawrence that I've figured out that Reston's kid attacked you and you want to go head to head with Reston. Not a smart idea. So…"

Fitz lifted his head and looked at Stephen. "Isn't this what _you_ do. You're all fixers. You fix things. FIX it."

"No." Stephen said as he leveled his gaze at Fitz and took another sip of his wine. "I'm asking Olivia what _her_ plan is." He looked at Liv. "Well? Do you still remember how to do this?"

Fitz looked back at Olivia as she took another sip of her wine and then watched the deep red liquid thoughtfully as she swirled it in the glass before holding out her hand. "Give me the folder on Reston, Stephen." She waited until it was in her hand before she spoke again. "_Everything _about that case is in this folder?"

"Yup."

She nodded once. "Then I need to know everything that the young Reston has done since he's been out of rehab. If he's tripped and scraped his knee, I need to know."

"Livvy?" Fitz looked at her. "What are you talking about? What are you doing?"

"I'm talking about doing what I do, Fitz. I'm talking about fixing this. Shutting this down. I'm talking about handling Reston. I'm _done _being afraid and I'm _done _wondering when I get my life back. I get it back now."

Fitz watched in awe as she grabbed a pencil out of her purse and started making notes in the file Stephen had given her. The iron-hard resoluteness of her voice, the look of her face, it all said the same thing: Olivia Pope was preparing for a battle. One he couldn't stop. One she intended to win. He picked up his drink and a textbook and settled into the chair. It would be a long night.

Olivia rolled her neck and looked over at Fitz to see him asleep in the recliner. "How long has he…?"

"About two and a half hours." Stephen handed her a fresh glass of diet coke. "Here, trade," he held out bowl of oatmeal. "It has cranberries and brown sugar in it. Same as you like. Eat it and then you're going to bed, love."

"No, Stephen, I am almost…" she clutched her tablet. She was pretty sure she'd found something. She was close. She could feel it.

"You're almost well-past needing sleep. This will help you sleep. Always did. You've been at this for more hours than you should. You're going to miss something. Plus, you had a long drive. So, you eat, you sleep, we'll work on it more tomorrow." He slipped the tablet from her hand and replaced it with the bowl.

"Thank you Stephen. For all of it. The research, the file, coming here, staying…"

"Don't. Gladiators don't cry and you've already broken that rule tonight." He smiled at her. "Come on now, eat and let's get you to bed. You want me to wake him or are you letting him stay there tonight?" She just looked at Stephen as she ate. Not knowing what to answer. "Right then, we'll let him stay there until or unless he wakes up. But you, you're going to bed." He took the bowl as she finished up.

"Are you staying here tonight or are you going home?" She tried to stifle a jaw-breaking yawn. "Guest rooms… upstairs."

"Yup, I know, love." Stephen took the bowl from her and put it aside before lifting her up into his arms. "I'm going to head home. I'll text you in the morning before I head over. We'll get back to it. If you two decide to head out like healthy college kids, I can keep working from here or home." He talked as he walked to her room.

"I'm not good at this, Stephen. He loves me." She nestled her head into his shoulder as her eyes drooped. "He loves me and I don't know how to do this."

"He does," Stephen agreed as he laid her down carefully into her bed and pulled the blankets up over her. "He loves you and he's one of the good ones, Livia. He wears a white hat. If anyone ever had an example of how to love someone, you had two of them. You were lucky. You know how to do this." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Stop overthinking it. Get some sleep."

"Thank you, Stephen," she mumbled into her pillow as she wrapped around an old bear that was in the bed just waiting for her. She'd missed it. All of it.

"Over a cliff, love. We'd all go over a cliff for you." She barely registered him brushing her hair back off her face. "Sleep well." She never heard him slip out of her room or leave the house, locking up behind him.

She only knew the arm wrapped around her waist in the morning was familiar and completely Fitz.

* * *

**AN: Well, now, what do we think of all this? Fitz gets to see her in her first little gladiator moment. And what do we think of Stephen? I know there's been musings and grumblings about Olivia being immature - but let's all remember, she's a college freshman. For all of her false bravado about being "grown up" she's still very young! She's trying, and she has her moments. **

**So, do we think either of them are going to go let her meet with Reston? How do you think the elder Reston is going to feel about the young Ms. Pope poking her nose into his family's affairs? And, of course, let me know what you think our about our beloved (and much missed!) Mr. Stephen Finch! :) **

**~~Haylez.~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine. **

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I know I'm supposed to be okay with this…" Fitz held the elevator for her as he adjusted his shirt for the fourth time. Olivia would've thought it was cute if she wasn't a little nervous herself. "Remind me again why we aren't just letting the police deal with this?"

"Because, first, there's not enough evidence _for_ them to do anything. And second," she put her head on his shoulder, "because this is how it's done. This is what we do." She straightened as the elevator doors opened. "Come on. Come meet the team." She could hear them already working hard on a Saturday. Stephen said they had a case and would be in. She managed to maneuver down the hallway on her crutches, Fitz's hand at her low back. She took a steadying breath. She could do this. They were, after all, the closest thing she had to extended family, really. They loved her. So what if she was, bringing the proverbial guy home unannounced. They probably already knew that. She puffed out another short breath and straightened herself as best she could as she moved into the room further and looked around, taking it all in, letting wave after wave of emotion roll through her. Joy, sadness, anxiety, comfort, relief, loss, guilt, strength, rightness… home.

"Olivia?" Tracie, the youngest of the associates, apart from Stephen, looked up from the notes she'd been rattling off to the others who sat around the table, blink and then looked from her to Fitz and then back before walking slowly. "That's really you?"

"Oh my god." Gayle was next out of her seat; Lawrence quickly behind her. "It is you. And you're… on crutches!" They bustled her over to a chair and hugged her as she sat down. A smug Stephen was leaning on the wall behind them, smiling. Fitz stood next to Olivia and took the crutches as she sat. "What in heaven's grace are you doing here?"

Lawrence was the first to stand and give Fitz a glare. "And why is _he _with you?"

"Ok, enough." Olivia held up a hand at Lawrence. "First, stop. You know and I _know_ you know, so just stop. Fitz is with me and he came to D.C. with me and you can be polite."

"Olivia, it's not just a matter of being polite…" Lawrence started but was quieted by the look she shot him. "That is a Margaret look through and through," he sighed. "Fine." Lawrence stuck his hand out begrudgingly. "Lawrence Davidson."

"Fitzger-"

"Yes, we know. We've known." Lawrence didn't let him finish before shaking his head. "We keep tabs on Liv, though apparently some more than others." He glanced back at Stephen. "Something you want to share with the rest of the room, Stephen?"

"Nope." Stephen smirked. "She's more than capable of doing a remarkable job. Good to see you could make it this morning, love."

Olivia felt her face flush as she rolled her eyes. "Don't start Stephen. You're going to start a riot." She was rewarded with one of his famous grins as he pushed off the wall and took a seat at the table opposite her.

"Olivia," Tracie came back into the room with a mug of coffee and a plate of pastries and passed a mini-coffee cake to her. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school. What happened to your leg sweetheart?"

Olivia put the plate and the mug down on the table and reached for Fitz's hand. She glanced at Stephen as she started to fill the rest of the room in on the attack and on Reston's son. She waited as the silence filled the space and then everyone started speaking at once.

"Get me everything there is on Reston and the kid"

"He can't do this. We can shut the kid down. Get the parole revoked. We'll lean on his father."

"There have to be witnesses that can identify him. We can find footage. We can get it pulled."

Olivia waited until everyone had shouted themselves out before she even attempted to open her mouth. "Are you all finished?" She looked at the three of them, glanced at Stephen who still wore a Cheshire grin, and then leaned on the table. "There aren't any witnesses and there's no footage. However, I have a meeting set up with Senator Reston this afternoon. So, yes, pulling the Reston file would be helpful."

"You are _not_ going to meet with Reston, Liv. Are you _insane_?" Lawrence paced. "Reston. No. I vote no."

Gayle sighed. "I'm sorry Liv, but I have to vote no too. He's dangerous, especially when his son is threatened. You're a credible threat. There's no telling what he will do, what strings he'll pull. He's got too much at stake and he's already proven what he'll do to protect his son. No. My vote stands at no."

Olivia took a breath, not giving Traci a chance to even jump in. "I appreciate this, but it's not open for a vote. I think you misunderstand. I _am_ meeting with Reston in," she checked her watch, "two hours." She slipped the folio out of her bag and opened it to her notes. "I have a plan. I just need a little more help with it. Please."

She felt Fitz's hand strong on her shoulder. "I don't know you, but I know Liv. She's smart and capable. And while I might not be the biggest supporter of this idea, I am her biggest supporter. If she believes she can do this, then she can do this."

Stephen pushed off of the wall where he'd been standing. "She _can_ do this. She needs to do this. It's a solid plan."

Lawrence stopped pacing and looked at Stephen. "How the hell would you know?"

"Because I bloody well listened to her go over it last night." Stephen wasn't backing down. "She went over it and we ran through it and a list of what ifs. It's a good plan."

"I need to do this. I'm going to do this. I'm meeting with Senator Restin." Olivia looked at the others in the room. "I'm not my mother, but I'm not going to spend my life locked up any more. And I'm not going to sit by while other people protect me. I'm going to do this."

Gayle leaned down and hugged her. "Okay." She stood up and looked at Lawrence. "Go get Restin's red folder. Traci, go to the safe, pull out the blue folder. Stephen, go call Hutch's office, let him know Margaret's daughter is in town and that she's meeting with a few people on the hill as part of coursework."

"The more visible she is…" Olivia heard the uncertainty in Fitz's voice.

"The harder she is to make a target of." Traci finished as she walked to the safe that was hidden in the old armoire.

"She's always been high profile. We're just going to use that to our advantage for once." Stephen kissed Olivia's head as he walked off, phone already to his ear.

Olivia looked up at Gayle. "Thank you. I need to do this. I can't be coddled anymore."

Gayle smiled at her. "We are all so very proud of you. We love you Livia. We just want you safe. Now, show me this plan and let's make sure we keep you that way. This is your first big case young lady."

Ninety minutes later and two cups of coffee and Fitz was mesmerized at the transformation of his Olivia. Gone was the jeans and sweatshirt, soft-flowing hair wearing girl he'd walked in here with. In her place was a woman who wore an understated, light cream-colored, classic suit with black accents and tiny black pumps with hair that was straightened and sleeked and makeup that was subtle but that sang 'power professional.' He'd spent the time watching the transformation and listening to the others on the team coaching her over all of the details and dossiers, not just of Restin. They'd set up meetings with three other senators for after Restin, and dinner with his father, all so she'd be out and seen with no opportunities for Restin to grab her. Fitz was even surprised by some of what he'd heard and he thought he knew it all when it came to most of the DC circuit.

"Now, remember, Hutch adored your mother, clean as they come, his wife, Eleanor is…" Gayle was touching up a stray hair as she prompted Liv.

"A 3-year breast cancer survivor, so we want to make sure to ask about how her foundation is going and bring it around to talking about how we can bring awareness to campus – some kind of fundraiser would be excellent. There really should be more of that…" He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. By the time she got to her meeting with them, he had no doubt she'd have something cooked up and ready to present. "Because of it her husband champions healthcare legislation."

"And Reed…" Lawrence was pacing by the window. He'd been uncomfortable with the whole thing and was still uptight. Fitz wished he could say he blamed him.

Fitz waited as Olivia closed her eyes and drew a breath. "Reed. Has a history of padding bills and severe partisanship. He also has a history of taking bribes as well as mistresses – neither of which he's been caught for – yet. However, it's always good to know who the players are and you never know when you're going to need to know someone and who you're going to need to know."

"Good girl."

"Last one, Melinda Hemingston." Traci brought her a small leather messenger bag and put a few items into it. "There's a tracker in the lining of this bag, just in case you get separated from your cell. There's also one in the clip in your hair."

Olivia nodded. "Hemingston. Daughter of Hemingston Oil, but not aligned with them. She's sent more bills to the floor for tighter oilrig safety regulation and that's put her on the outs with her father and grandfather and brothers. Her platform is, oddly enough, education reform. I really need to find out how _that_ became her platform of choice…" Again Fitz watched the wheels spin. His little dynamo was going to end up a political powerhouse at this rate. "She is the mother of five. Wait _five_?"

Fitz laughed. "Yes, Liv, five. Her kids are really great. You'd love them."

"You know them?" Lawrence looked at him suspiciously.

"Connor, Damian, Brian, and the twins Michael and Michaela." Fitz smiled a little. "The Hemingstons are friends of my fathers. We've had occasion to get together for family functions a few times. Her twins are adorable – I think they're three now, maybe four. I might've lost a year somewhere. Connor loves soccer. He keeps me on my toes."

"Well, then I think I can see why education is important to her and I am pretty sure I can manage to find something to talk about." Olivia reached for the crutches that were leaning against the table. "I'm ready." She looked around the room at everyone. "Thank you. You'll be at the house later? After dinner?"

Stephen was the first at her side. "Where else?" He kissed the top of her head and Fitz fought back the wave of jealousy, tried to remember that this was not a rival, but damn it was hard. "You're going to do find love. You've got this."

He watched Liv straighten up and say, with a nod, "It's handled," before turning to him. "Ready Fitz?"

He looked over the others in the room who all looked like they wore matching forced smiles, then to his Liv. "Of course. Let's do this."

He took the small messenger bag and helped her to the elevator, the whole time wishing that she'd change her mind, knowing full well that she wouldn't. She'd meet with Restin and he'd wait across the street until she came out. Then she'd go and meet with each of the others, alone, while he waited. And when it was all over, they'd have dinner with his father.

Out of the frying pan and down into the fryer.

* * *

**AN: To everyone who has messaged me since the last update - thank you. Yes, we've had some family things and personal issues arise that have kept me from updating and have quieted the voices a bit. However, I'm hoping now that they're at least whispering, I may be able to get you updates even if they're less frequent than I'd like them to be. Rest assured I haven't abandoned the stories - family, kid and professional crises just had to come first. - Thanks for sticking with me and I will update again as soon as I can. There is still more to come. - In the meantime, feel free to leave reviews and message me to tell me how you think the meetings and dinner will go! What do you think of the evolving Olivia and of Fitz standing up to the Gladiators? What do you think of the OGs (original gladitors?) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only playing with the characters Shonda has provided. The sandbox they're currently playing in, however, is mine.**

* * *

**Plans and Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Olivia was seated at the table when Senator Benjamin Reston walked into the dining room of one of DC's most exclusive restaurants directly behind the maître d'. He gave Olivia a classic political smile, which never came close to reaching his eyes, and clasped her hand lightly. An obligatory gesture, she was sure, in case anyone was watching them. She returned the smile.

"Senator Reston, thank you for meeting me while I was in DC. I appreciate you making time in your busy day," she granted as he sat across from her.

"Oh, no, it was my pleasure. It was a surprise, of course." He placed his napkin in his lap; his eyes never left hers. "I can't say as I ever expected to get a call from Margret's daughter. I'm intrigued, though, and happy to help in anyway I can. We were all so sorry to hear about your parents' deaths of course. They were, well, many of us counted them as friends here in the beltway. They were so proud of you." He nodded at the waiter who appeared with a basket of bread, fresh water glasses and menus.

_Right,_ Olivia thought to herself. _My parents wouldn't have said two words about me to you or anyone like you. They spent energy and capital to make sure people like you never, ever got any information on me. But, go ahead and keep digging. _She smiled serenely at the man across from her. "Well, Senator-"

"Please, Olivia, call me Benjamin." He held out the basket towards her. "Would you like some while we look over the menu? Have you been here before? Had a chance to look over the menu?"

_Interesting._

"No, Senator, I haven't looked over the menu yet. And thank you, I'm fine." She waved her hand at the offered bread. "Sentor Reston, your son, Samuel, goes to Harvard, is that correct?"

His chest puffed as he buttered the piping hot pastry on his plate. "Yes, he does. He's studying political science. He's doing quiet well."

"Hmm," she replied noncommittally. "I thought he might've crossed my path a few weeks ago."

"Oh, really? You're going to Harvard as well?" The look of surprise was clear. "I would've thought you'd be at Yale, what with your parents being alumni. That was the plan, wasn't it? What, did Cyrus finally manage to get his hooks into you." He laughed dryly.

"Well, plans change, Senator. And yes, Cyrus was a factor, but so was Harvard's excellent academic record and their outstanding debate team. I was accepted to both; I chose Harvard."

"I suppose going to Yale, after everything, would've been difficult."

"My parents' deaths had nothing to do with my decision." _Liar, _Olivia chastised herself. But if a lie was what it took to deal with Reston and his son, then so be it. She wouldn't care. "Senator, your son, Samuel, ran into me, literally, while I was out running." Olivia lowered her voice. "He was the one who put my leg in this cast. He pushed me down to the ground. He assaulted me. He would have done worse, but someone came along and got him off of me and got me to a hospital."

Reston's eyes went dark as he stared at her. When he spoke, it was lethal. "Listen to me very carefully little girl. I don't know what you think you're saying, but Sam did not do this. And if he did, you don't have any proof or the police would be here, not you. You are _not_ your mother. Do. Not. Threaten. Me."

Olivia smiled, just a little as she leaned in. "Oh, this is not a threat, Senator. This is a warning. You see, you're right. I'm not my mother. My mother had years of experience and she was very, very good and kept excellent files and has very, very loyal associates. Ones who love me very much. They happen to have a file on you and your son. I happen to have my own set of very loyal associates at Harvard, thanks in small part to your son. Understand this, he started something that night, that no one, not he, nor you, nor anyone can stop. Believe that." She stared at the man who was now only half a table away from her. "You _will_ get your son to stand down and get him help. You will make sure he never, _ever_ crosses my path or the paths of _any_ of my friends or my mother's associates ever again. Or, I will bury both of you."

Reston laughed, only this time it dark, almost sinister. "Darling, you are not capable of burying anyone."

"Senator, I am Olivia Pope. I am Margret Pope's daughter. I can, I _will_ end you both. You can count on that."

Whatever he heard in her voice, he blanched slightly. "I'll deal with Sam. I think we're done here." He threw some bills on the table. "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure…"

"Oh, and Senator?" He looked at her as he stood. "I have meetings scheduled all day with your colleagues and dinner with Fitz and Senator Grant. DC press has my itinerary and my mother's associates are expecting me tonight and tomorrow to catch up." She smiled. "Just in case you'd had any ideas of me not making it safely home tonight."

His jaw clenched. "Your mother would…"

"My mother would be very, very proud of me, Senator. Don't you dare try to insinuate otherwise. Have a very productive day on the hill. Try to get some bipartisan legislation passed. We could really use that healthcare reform and education reform passed. Our kids need proper healthcare and access to schools, don't you agree?" She sipped her water until he stormed off.

Once she saw him exit the restaurant, she slumped back in her chair for only a moment, letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Then she picked up her crutches that had been laid behind her chair, the messenger bag that was also behind her and made her way out the door where Fitz was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" His anxiety was present.

"He's going to deal with Sam." She shifted her weight and ran a hand up and down his arm. "He's upset, but I handled it."

"Upset? Handled it? Livvie, what's that mean?" He dragged his hand through his hair.

"It means, Fitzgerald, it's handled. And we're not going to stand out here and discuss it because," she nodded and lowered her voice, "we have company."

And right on time, the first reporter showed up, cameraman in tow, and was putting a microphone in her face. She put a smile on as Fitz slipped an arm around her waist. "Ms. Pope? Wow. The rumors are true? You're _Olivia_ Pope? Justice Harwood and Margaret Pope's daughter?"

"Yes ma'am I am." Olivia kept her smile firmly intact. She'd watched Lawrence and Gayle coached other people on dealing with the press. Answer only the questions asked, smile, be polite, warm, friendly. This is what the team had wanted for her today. To show Olivia out and about in DC. Relatively high profile. Document her movements.

"And this is Fitzgerald Grant III, son of Senator Fitzgerald Grant." The reporter shifted her gaze and looked like she would swoon a bit as she said that.

Fitz flashed his famous Grant smile at her and Olivia suppressed the urge to elbow him in the side. "I am, of course."

"Just, wow. This is… you two are… you couldn't have been a better DC arranged power couple if someone had pre-ordered it! You'll be DC royalty," the reporter gushed. "Can we just ask you two a few questions? I mean, we've never once gotten to see, let alone, speak to you, Olivia. You've been DC's best kept kid, I mean…" She at least had the decency to blush.

Olivia felt Fitz's hand squeeze her side firmly. "I only have time for a couple of questions." Olivia feigned looking at her mother's Movado, which rested on her wrist. She'd worn it today for comfort, for strength, for luck. "I have a meeting with Senator Hutchins soon. I'm excited to talk to him about his wife's foundation and how we can do more on campus to help support it."

She smiled as Fitz leaned in and kissed her temple, his lips brushed close to her ear. "Very nicely done."

No, Olivia wasn't her mother. But, maybe, she didn't have to be. Maybe Olivia Pope would be someone just as unique and special.

* * *

**Well now... How did she do with Reston? Do we really think the elder Reston is going to actually handle his son? What do you think he thinks Margaret had on him to make him think Olivia could do damage if she wanted to? Do you think we've seen the last of them? And what do we think of the budding young Olivia Pope giving her first interview? What about her first taste at being a true Gladiator? And look at supportive Fitz... - and DC's own "royal couple?" What say we? Remember this is the first time DC has gotten a look at the two of them and they were caught with his arm around her and there were no denials... and it's still early. What's going to happen to the media by dinner time? Did anyone think about that when they said 'let the media track you?' Hmm? So many questions! - Until next time... keep letting me know what you think!**


End file.
